The Lunar Mage
by Vanillite the Dragonslayer
Summary: Begins during The Titan's Curse. Eleven years ago, Artemis created a child of her own, but it was a boy. She sent the child to the Pokémon world, where he grew up. The year is now 2014, 11 years later, the same year Percy Jackson retrieved the Golden Fleece. The son of Artemis will have to face various threats to the two worlds he belongs to: The Greek world and the Pokémon world.
1. Premonition: Adventures In Alola

**I decided to remake my PJO fanfiction, this time as a Pokémon crossover. This is just the premonition, though. Spoilers for Sun/Moon. Also, Lillie keeps her original outfit and hairstyle. I don't really like her ponytail form.**

* * *

Premonition: Adventures in Alola

~Aether Foundation~

"Vanillish, Ice Beam!" I commanded to my ice cream Pokémon. My trusted companion responded by firing a cold beam at Aether President Lusamine's Liligant. It fainted from the attack, the second Pokémon to lose against Vanillish after her very annoying Clefable fell to a Flash Cannon in the face.

Lusamine scowled and sent out a Mismagius, and I switched to my Incineroar. "Power Gem!" She shouted to her Pokémon, and Incineroar was pelted by some magic rocks. He was still standing as I commanded him to use Darkest Lariat.

Well, that Mismagius died just by a slap to the face.

She grew angrier and sent out her Milotic. I switched to Snorlax, who was great at resisting special attacks. Milotic used Safeguard as Snorlax used Amnesia. A setup turn. I should have known. "Hydro Pump!" It sprayed Snorlax with gallons of high pressure water. "Wild Charge!" I cried, and Snorlax's fur sparked with electricity, and tackled the enemy. Milotic fainted, but Snorlax was hit by recoil, chipping off a small amount of its massive amount of HP.

Lusamine was looking positively ticked off at me as she sent out her last Pokémon, a Bewear. I switched to Slowking and she commanded Bewear to use Take Down. Okay, she was getting really desperate to win. Slowking used Psychic, which was enough to knock the pink bear out.

I won the fight, but the Ultra Wormhole was still open. "Guzma, with me." She went through the portal, ya boi following in pursuit. The wormhole disappeared, and Lillie grabbed Nebby and stored it away in her bag. "Well, at least Nebby can stay in the bag now." She told me, and we let out a small laugh.

~Altar of the Moone~

I played the Moon Flute just as Lillie played the Sun Flute. While the lines around us glowed, her bag opened and Nebby was drawn to the center of the altar. We resumed our music and Nebby was enveloped in a sphere of purplish light. We looked away from the divine light and looked back. Nebby emerged as a moon-like skeletal bat Pokémon.

"Nebby?" Lillie asked slowly, her hair flowing freely because her hat was blown away.

Nebby looked at us. _"Thank you Lillie, you have returned me to my true form."_ It- no, she, spoke in a feminine voice through telepathy. Something about her form reminded me of something I saw from a book in the Malie City library.

Then it hit me like a Tauros stampede.

"You're Lunala, the legendary Pokémon of the moon!" I gasped in shock. She turned to face me, gazing directly into my eyes, which unnerved me quite a lot. _"You are correct, boy. Now that I have returned, it is time we saved the world."_ The now-recognized Lunala screeched at the altar, opening a new Ultra Wormhole.

 _"If you have anything to do before we go, please do it now."_ I wasted no time paging Charizard to go back to the Pokémon Center to heal and stock up on supplies. I returned and the three of us entered the portal.

Ultra Space looked so weird, I can't really describe it. After we found Guzma sitting on a rock (where he told us what happened and said "Y'all are stupid."), I readied my team of five for a final showdown for Lusamine.

We finally reached her and she yelled at poor Lillie, and then merged with the glassy jellyfish known as Nihilego. I anticipated she would use the same order of Pokémon as before, so I sent out Crobat.

I was right, as she sent out her vulnerable Clefable, which was glowing with a strange aura. It used Metronome, which became Hyper Beam, but Crobat was fast enough to evade the powerful beam. Crobat retaliated with Cross Poison, knocking it out. Next up was Lilligant against my recently-evolved Vanilluxe, who got the ability Snow Warning when he evolved.

After a perfect accuracy Blizzard, she decided to switch it up and send out her Milotic, thinking that it would absorb the Ice attacks. Well, I bet she wasn't expecting Freeze Dry. Enraged, she sent out Bewear, which managed to sweep through both Snorlax and Incineroar, which left me with Slowking, Vanilluxe, and Crobat. Crobat managed to use Wing Attack, and the annoying pink bear fainted.

Last was Mismagius. I didn't want to risk Slowking, so I switched to Vanilluxe. Somehow, it knew Mystical Fire, and Vanilluxe was on the brink of fainting. Thankfully, it was powerful enough to KO Mismagius in one hit using Blizzard.

The battle wasn't over yet. Lusamine tackled me and grabbed me with her tentacles. I was forced to fight back, using the powers my mentor taught me before I left on my journey. I was trained in the magical arts, and I used an ice spell to freeze the tentacles holding me. I rolled away, my silver hair in a mess, my glasses a bit cracked, and my purple clothes torn in a few places.

I cast a few more ice spells, but a stray tentacle grabbed me and slammed me into a wall. My head was spinning, and I was thinking about a Gumshoos commanding other Pokémon to build a wall. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was Lunala fighting Lusamine in a fit of rage.

* * *

~Tapu Village Pokémon Center, A Few Days Later~

I woke up in a white room, with medical equipment everywhere. Was I dead? Of course not, why else would there be medical equipment? I struggled to sit up, noticing I was in some white clothes, and found nobody else in the room.

The door opened and a nurse entered. "Oh, you're awake! I was worried you wouldn't wake up." She said as she replaced the equipment around me. "Where am I?" I asked, because that is the most logical question to ask in a situation like this.

"Oh, the story of how you got here was crazy, I doubt you would believe it. A legendary Pokémon busted through our doors, carrying you! You were badly injured, most of them thought you would never recover." So Lunala brought me here, I guess I'll have to thank her later.

"Them?" I asked, referring to her last statement. "Why, your friends and guardian stayed here for a few days! Do you want to meet them now?" I said yes and she motioned for the visitors to come in.

First was my mentor. The reason I lived with him was because he said my parent entrusted me to his family when I was a baby. He wore a purple lab coat and had a monocle, which is quite an uncommon sight these days. His name was Canas, and he was a man who pursued knowledge over anything else. He congratulated me on saving the world and all that, saying I did the right thing and how I shouldn't have risked my life.

Next was Hau, and he shared to me that over the past few days, he befriended Gladion and managed to complete all the trials. He gave me a malasada, which I ate as he talked to me. After he left, Gladion came in, and he told me that he learnt to appreciate his Pokémon, and all of them managed to evolve. Even Type: Null broke free of his helmet, and they were true companions. He bid me farewell as he left to train.

I did not expect the next person to be Guzma. He ruffled my hair and began a speech on how I managed to save everyone's butts. It was strange to see him acting so friendly. I asked him why and he explained that he had a change of heart. He reformed Team Skull to be a team which helps people, which was his lifelong dream after all.

He left and the next two people came in. First was Lillie, and the second was- "Miss Lusamine?" I asked in shock. She came over to me and apologized for her actions. Lillie explained that they were heading to Kanto to get Nihilego's poison out of her system. Lusamine was genuinely sorry for what she did, and I forgave her. They waved me goodbye, and before Lillie left, she gave me a hug, which made me blush.

Exhausted, I laid down to sleep, only to be interrupted by a voice invading my mind. _"You know, I thought mages didn't exist anymore."_ I turned to the window, and sure enough, Lunala was there, waving at me. How did she get he- _"I flew from the back, obviously. Oh, and by the way, I can read your mind."_ That explains why nobody saw her. Still, I don't want anyone to rea- _"I'm still going to.~"_ She teased. Why can't she ju- _"I won't.~"_ Stop. _"Nah."_

Suddenly, I had an idea. Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream. She started to grip her head in pain. A thought-induced brain freeze. _"Ow, you did that on purpose!"_ That's what you get for reading my mind. " _Okay fine, I'll stop. Good night."_ I let out a sigh of relief and began to sleep.

* * *

~The Next Day~

I was fully healed, so I gathered my team and set out to conquer the newly-built Pokémon League. As soon as I left the Pokémon Center, a shadow was blocking the deadly laser known as the sun. _"Guess who?"_

It was Lunala.

"What do you want now? If you're so interested in me, why don't you join me instead?!" I practically cried out.

 _"Maybe I will.~"_ She used her psychic abilities to lift an Ultra Ball out of my bag and used it on herself.

Well, that escalated quickly.

I let her out and sighed. "I can't just walk around with a legendary following me. Can't you disguise yourself?" She replied _"Sure_ _"_ and transformed into a human. Her human form wore a purple robe with glittering stars and white & gold outlines. I looked up and saw her magenta eyes staring back. Her white and dark violet hair was encircled by a golden tiara. Overall, she looked like she was more than ten years older than me, and she was taller than me, which embarrassed me. "Can I call you Luna? Referring to you as Lunala would sound weird."

"Sure." She replied, and pulled me into a tight hug. I blushed really hard and we started the trek up the mountain.

"By the way, I didn't get your name." I rolled my eyes. Out of all the things she could get from my mind, she didn't get my name? I turned to face her. "You may call me Matthew."

* * *

~Pokémon League~

The final battle was upon us. I only had two Pokémon left: Incineroar at half HP and Vanilluxe, who was currently in battle. Luna felt tired and stayed at my side. Hail was falling everywhere because of Vanilluxe's ability, and Professor Kukui's last Pokémon was a Primarina.

"Vanilluxe, Freeze Dry!" I cried out for one final push. Vanilluxe complied, but it was not enough to faint the opponent. "Hydro Pump!" Kukui shouted. Vanilluxe was hit by the immense pressure of the water and fainted. "No..." I cried, tears staining my face and blurring my glasses. I fell to my knees. All was lost.

"Look!" said Luna. I looked up and saw Primarina getting pelted by hail, which caused her to finally faint. "Yes!" I shouted, and pumped my fist. Luna kissed me on the cheek, which made me blush again. "Congratulations!" Said the professor, and we shook hands. We celebrated for the whole night with all of our friends. After that, I retired to my bed and slept with a smile on my face.

I am Matthew, Champion of Alola, Master of Ice Magic, and this is my story.

* * *

 **This is the backstory of the main character. Sorry if there's no mention of PJO, but the next chapter will focus on travelling through the Distortion World to get to Earth.**


	2. Prologue: The Verge of History

**Now, after the premonition comes the prologue. Here's how our main character ends up in Earth.**

* * *

Prologue: The Verge of History

After I became Champion, I helped agents known as Looker and Anabel detain the Ultra Beasts loosed upon the region. For all the trouble I went through, they gave me 1,000,000 dollars. It's been a year since I left on my Pokémon journey, and today was my birthday, which meant I was turning 11.

I woke up to Luna beside me in my bed. She likes to stay in human form because she doesn't like her ball. "Luna, wake up. It's my birthday." I told her as I tried to shake her awake.

"Yeah, right." She muttered. I sighed and dragged her off the bed, which was hard to do because she was quite heavy. Despite being slim, she was tall. We headed downstairs, where my mentor and his wife were both packing all of their stuff. "What's going on?" I asked them.

"The time has come, my boy. The truth is, you were not born in this world." I gasped. I was not born here in the Pokémon world? Where did I come from? He saw my questioning gaze and explained.

"You see, there's this world where Pokémon don't exist, and gods rule over the mortals. The mortals don't know of their existence, but these gods have offspring with humans, which are demigods, or half bloods. As for myself, I am the son of Hecate, the goddess of magic. Your parent is one of the gods, making you a half blood." My eyes widened. Not only did I befriend a deity of this realm, but I was the offspring of a deity of another realm? That's not something you hear every day.

Canas finally explained why we were packing and told me that my parent has called for us to return to our world. He also explained that the laws in that world were a lot less loose than here in Alola, and that I had to keep Luna in her ball. She managed to comply and we finished packing.

Once we had everything, he teleported us to some ruins in Sinnoh using his magic. "This is Spear Pillar, one of the places where you can create a portal to the Distortion World. The Distortion World was created by Arceus a long time ago to intercept and inspect interdimensional travelers before they are proven worthy to pass in or out."

He drew a smiley face on a wall, splashed it with Moomoo Milk and muttered " _Umbra vobiscum et cum spiritum_ " and a portal to the Distortion World appeared.

* * *

We entered the portal, and I found out that the realm had only half of the gravity back in the Pokémon world. "There!" Canas yelled, to a portal outlined by a golden Omega. I sprinted toward it, only to find myself face to face with a large gray, red, and gold Pokémon. Giratina, Guardian of the Distortion World.

 **"Halt!"** It said, and I was caught off guard by its voice. I did not expect Giratina to be female. **"Of course I'm female, foolish mortal. My name gives it away!"** She shouted in a booming voice. **"Enough of this bickering, puny mortal. If you want to pass, you must prove yourself worthy!"**

It was a one on one fight. She threw a Shadow Ball at me, which I countered with a ball of coldness. She used Dark Pulse, but I rolled out of the way. Next, she sprayed Dragon Breath everywhere, which made me jump across the floating rocks. I countered by casting another ice spell.

She aimed a Flamethrower at my face, which caused some damage. I retaliated with a darkness-powered draining spell that Canas taught me. Giratina was hit by the spell, which was super effective. She then vanished, then reappeared with Shadow Force.  
I was pretty beat up, and I somehow materialized a silver bow in my hand. Aiming my shot, I fired, which caused her to crash into the ground.

 **"I yield! You have proven yourself worthy! You may pass!"** I let out a sigh of relief and we entered the portal.

* * *

The land on the other side was an urban metropolis. Tall buildings were everywhere, and I think I saw a man in blue with a red cape enter a strange building.

"Welcome, to New York City." Canas announced. We headed to his old home, where after unpacking, he called someone. After finishing his call, with a guy whose name was Eli- something, (I forgot) he began teaching me about the gods, who were known to the public as the Greek gods and were often disregarded as myths.

After buying a cake, we ate dinner and I went to sleep. I made sure everything was in my new room, including my Pokémon healing machine. I had a miniature version in my bag just in case. I promised that I wouldn't use my Pokémon in public unless absolutely necessary.

It took a whole week for me to learn all about the Greek gods, and it took another week for me to learn the laws and customs of this world. Having no Pokémon was something I found boring. But hey, at least there were still animals for me to hunt.  
I learned to appreciate hunting, and I used bows to hunt wild animals like deer. Sometimes, I used my frosty magic to aid me.

I also trained for combat, because Canas told me that monsters existed in this realm and that they hunted half bloods. He also told me that I have to attend school in a few months. The school was known as Westover Hall, and it was all the way in Maine. So far, I've become accustomed to my new life, and I kept my Pokéballs in my bag at all times, only letting my Pokémon out at home.

* * *

Three months later, in a certain forest...

A portal opened, and out came some creatures. There were so many different types, but nobody noticed their arrival. What fate has befallen this forest?

* * *

 **And that ends the prologue. The next chapter will be a real one.**


	3. Chapter I: A Thorn In My Side

**Now it's time for the story to get interesting! Persassy and friends join the brawl!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Pokémon. If I owned PJO, Thalico would be canon, and if I owned Pokémon, Vanilluxe would have better stats and a better moveset. Hey, at least it has Snow Warning now.**

* * *

Chapter I: A Thorn In My Side

It's been a few months since I arrived in this realm, and the current season was winter. My time at Westover was pretty boring. My grades were okay, and I was constantly debating internally on if I should continue. Seriously, I've learned everything I need to know.

Something was up today. Four students I didn't recognize arrived at the school. It was time for the school dance, and they seemed headed to the gym to join it. I rolled my eyes and headed outside. For some reason, being out in the open calmed my nerves. I wandered around the woods, my bag with me in case something happens. I heard some noise, and I found those students I saw a while ago, with two whose names I forgot. The two were bound by a monster which I didn't recognize.

The monster called the black-haired guy the 'son of Poseidon' which I recognized as the god of water, the sea, earthquakes, and horses. These guys were obviously in danger. I decided it was time for me to take action, so I let out Vanilluxe and commanded him to use Ice Beam. Vanilluxe aimed for the legs of the monster, who became enraged.

"You there in the trees! Identify yourself!" The monster, who had a Kalosian accent and referred to itself as a manticore (well, his name was Dr. Thorn), shouted. I sighed and stepped out into the clearing with Vanilluxe in tow.

"I am just a wandering mage who fights for what is good. Leave these people alone!" I aimed an ice spell at the monster's left arm as Vanilluxe prepared another Ice Beam aimed at the right arm. Before we launched our spells, a silver arrow flew through the air and hit Dr. Thorn in the knee.

A bunch of women appeared from the trees, which I recognized from my lessons as the Hunters of Artemis. The oldest one wore a silver circlet, asking another hunter (who I guessed was Lady Artemis herself) for permission to kill it.

"Zoë, permission granted." Artemis commanded, and all the hunters shot at the manticore. He managed to escape, taking that blonde girl I saw earlier with him into the darkness. I managed to get their names, and Percy, the son of Poseidon, was struggling to go save Annabeth, the blonde girl. Artemis introduced herself as I returned Vanilluxe to his ball.

She glared at me. "You there, boy, state your name." She inquired. "I'm Matthew, a half blood. I don't know who my parent is." She was fazed at my statement, but nobody else noticed.

"What's in your bag?" She grabbed my bag and dumped its contents onto the ground, accidentally releasing all of my Pokémon from their balls. Thankfully, I kept Luna's ball in my pocket. Everyone around me was surprised.

"Whoa, what are those?" Asked Percy.

"These are Pokémon. Creatures with various powers from another realm which can be caught and battle each other for sport." I explained. "There are also the legendary Pokémon, which are basically gods." The half-goat (sorry, satyr) guy Grover was talking to Snorlax while Nico, who was around my age, childishly said "Cool!" and began to pet Crobat.

I spun around only to find Artemis facing me, glaring me down with silver eyes. "What is that in your pocket?" She questioned, she must have noticed me fiddling around my pocket due to insecurity. I muttered "nothing" and she grabbed my hand, which tightly gripped Luna's Ultra Ball. She took it from my grasp and threw it on the ground, releasing Luna, who was thankfully in her true form.

"What? How did you-?" She was surprised at how I captured a legendary Pokémon. Who wouldn't?

 _"So you must be Lady Artemis."_ Luna said as she bowed respectfully. _"I am Lunala, Mistress of the Moon."_

Artemis looked ticked off at her statement. "But _I_ am-"

 _"Yeah, you're the goddess of the moon. Of this world. I accept that it is your domain, not mine."_ She interrupted.

I gently pushed her aside. "Sorry, Lady Artemis. She likes to interrupt people." She nodded and pulled me aside into her tent. "I shall tell you something that you are not to reveal until the time is right. Do you swear on the River Styx?"

"I swear on the River Styx." I said. Thunder boomed in the sky above, sealing the oath. Artemis continued. "You are my son." She told me in a cold voice.  
"Okay," I said casually.

Then it hit me like Snorlax's Giga Impact.

"Wait, what? But-" She, no, mother, shut my mouth with her hand. "Yes, I'm not supposed to have children. Let me explain it to you."

* * *

 _Eleven years ago..._

 _Artemis was lonely. She had no family to care for. She was bound by her oath of no romantic interactions. Sometimes, she would look at the other gods, and she would feel jealous of their offspring._

 _One day, she had an idea. She took some clay, like what Prometheus did, and made it into the shape of a human child. When it was finished, she slit her wrist, and two drops of ichor splashed onto the clay, giving it life and her essence, but not enough for divinity. She stood back and admired her handiwork, before she realized something._

 _She had made it in the shape of a human male._

 _It was too late for her to destroy what she made, so she decided to do something else. After a week, she visited the home of one of her former hunters, who had married a son of Hecate; a scholarly mage by the name of Canas. She knocked on the door, and he opened it, a cup of coffee in his hands. His eyes widened at her arrival. "Lady Artemis! What brings you here?" He asked politely._

 _"Take care of my child. His name is Matthew, and I'm afraid he cannot stay in this realm for now. You must flee to another world. By morning, take all of your belongings and go to an alley in the city. Draw a smiling face on the wall, splash it with milk, and chant '_ _Umbra vobiscum et cum spiritum'. This will open a portal to the gateway between realms. Beware, as you will have to prove your worth." Artemis shed tears, as she had grown attached to the child, despite being a boy. "I understand, Lady Artemis." Replied Canas as he motioned for her to come in. She refused and went away in a flash of silver._

* * *

"Wait, are you saying that I'm basically made of Play-Doh mixed with divine blood?" I asked in shock. She laughed and nodded. "The ichor turned the clay into human flesh, and your DNA was made from scratch. You only have one parent, which is me." She pulled me into a hug, and we both shed eleven years' worth of tears.

The moment was ruined when Luna entered the tent, this time unfortunately in her human form. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked innocently. Mother turned to face her, then she glared at me. "Son, who is this woman?"

One explanation later, I relayed to her my adventures, and she was angry at me for risking my life. She was proud of me, however, because I saved the Pokémon realm from an Ultra Beast invasion. After that, she sent me out of the tent to avoid suspicion.

* * *

I sat down at the campfire. Somehow, all of my Pokémon managed to return to their balls. The only one still awake was Percy. He looked at me and his eyes widened. Then I realized he was looking at Luna, not me.

"Who are you?" He asked her. Might as well give him an explanation. "Percy, meet Lunala, the Legendary Pokémon of the moon, in human form."

His expression was puzzled. "Why is she so close to you? Are you her high priest or something?"

"No, nothing like that." I replied. Then Luna spoke up. "Actually, he's my consort."

"Yes, that's true." I replied on instinct.

Then I processed her words, which made my face turn red. "Luna! I'm not your consort, I'm your trainer!"

"You can be both.~" She said as she held my hand. I sighed. "I'm not ready for that!"

"Fine! You win this time!" She pouted. I returned her to her ball.

Percy had a surprised and confused look on his face. "Do the two of you always interact like that?"

"Yeah, she likes to be clingy." I told him.

Percy just shrugged. "Meh, gods can be weird, especially those that come from another realm where they can be under the service of humans."

I let out a dark, insane laugh. "In my situation, it's actually the other way around."

We talked about our lives, but I left out the conversation I had with mother. He also showed me his weapon, a sword that transformed into a pen. I thought it was pretty clever. I showed him some of the spells I knew and he somehow picked up on learning some basic ice spells.

"How did you manage to do that?" I asked him, "People usually take a long time before mastering the basic spells."

He shrugged. "I guess being a son of Poseidon comes with the power to control all forms of water."

He gathered up energy in his hand until it became a snowball, then tossed it at me. I threw my own snowball back at him, and the two of us exchanged ball after ball of magically-made snow. It was some pretty fun spell practice. As we sat near the fire, I saw mother's lieutenant (Zoë) watching us from a distance, muttering something about foolish boys, then she approached us. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee, Perseus."

After some waiting around and roasting some of the marshmallows in my bag, Percy returned and relayed to me what they talked about. Bianca took the oath and became a Hunter. I was laughing internally, because the Hunt despises boys, and yet their Lady's progeny is a male.

"Also, be careful around Lady Artemis. She might turn you into a jackalope." Percy stated as he nodded off to sleep. I decided to eat my marshmallows, then I began to sleep too.

* * *

 _The next day..._

After meeting Apollo, Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, drove the deadly laser (sorry, sun) chariot all the way to Camp Half-Blood. We managed to get off right in the middle of camp, and when we got down, everyone, camper and Hunter alike, was staring at me. "What?"

A glowing silver bow along with a crescent moon appeared above my head.

"Whoa, I did not expect that." Apollo muttered.

After Chiron the centaur confirmed the claim, Zoë grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me aside roughly. Then she slapped my face. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"THOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO EXIST! YOU ARE A-" Then she called me some harsh words that I shall not write down, lest my mother turn me into a jackalope. After a few minutes of ranting, Zoë was struck by a fist full of lightning and was met by an enraged daughter of Zeus. "What are you doing?! Stop hurting the poor boy! He didn't even do anything!"

She was about to reply, "But-"

"Zoë Nightshade, that is enough." Chiron commanded sternly. By this point, my hair was in a mess, my face was bruised, and tears stained my silver eyes. He then swiftly called for an emergency meeting of the cabin counselors.

* * *

We sat down at the table. Aside from Chiron and Mr. D (Dionysus, but I like to think the D stood for drunkard), there were fourteen of us. While Zoë was the leader of the Hunters, I was technically head of Cabin 8. That meant that I got to sit at the negotiating table with the big dudes, who decided who does what.

"Let me relay the information I have gathered." Chiron began as he started to explain how I came to be, which he probably got from mother, and he also shared information about the Pokémon world, which he probably got from my good old mentor. "Now, Matthew, would you show us an example of a Pokémon?"

I complied by sending out Vanilluxe, which had the side effect of making it snow in the surrounding area. Everyone was fascinated by it. "Can we eat it?" Asked two guys at the same time.

"No, Travis and Connor, you can't." Replied Percy. "Plus, it would be powerful enough to freeze you even before you could even grab some spoons." I added. That made me think, who would win in a fight: Alakazam or Vanilluxe? I began explaining how Pokémon battles work.

"Isn't that kind of wrong?" Asked Katie Gardner, head of Cabin 4. Grover, who had joined us just now, spoke up. "Actually, I managed to speak with them, and they actually like participating in battles. They treat it as a sport and it's not lethal, no lasting damage is done."

"I have an important announcement. A few months ago, Pokémon started appearing in the forest." Announced Chiron. He opened a box with around fifteen labelled Pokéballs. "I managed to capture a few. Each person is allowed to get only one." Everyone grabbed the one that fit them the most. Percy got a Squirtle, Grover got a Bulbasaur, and Thalia got a Pikachu. Chiron dismissed us and announced to the whole camp that tomorrow's Capture The Flag would be replaced by a Pokémon hunt. Mr. D also forbade us from sending any rescue missions for Annabeth.

* * *

When I opened the door to Cabin 8, the Hunters took various items and pelted them at me. I stayed silent and strode to my designated bunk. As I lay on the bed, I opened Vanilluxe's ball, which made the whole cabin cold. He formed some ice walls around my bunk, shielding us from the Hunters' insults and projectiles. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep with a frown on my face.

Mom's Hunters really need to learn how to chill. Both figuratively and literally.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was good enough. Looks like the Hunters hate their lady's offspring. Will this issue be resolved? Only time will tell. Also, Percy learns magic. Yay. *sarcasm***


	4. Chapter II: My Friends Throw Some Balls

**Pokémon hunting time! It's time for the campers to get some Pokémon! Let's-a go!**

* * *

Chapter II: My Friends Throw Some Balls

When I woke up, Luna was hovering over me. Vanilluxe was in the corner, fixing the broken ice walls. "Luna, what in the name of Arceus happened last night?"

 _"Those crazy followers of your mom broke through the walls and attempted to kill you in your sleep."_ She replied. Well, I did feel a knife on my chest while I was sleeping. _"Luckily, you instinctively threw my ball in your sleep. My appearance was able to scare them off."_

I sighed in relief. I wasn't really feeling well. People trying to kill me in my sleep? That's a new one. "Luna, stay with me. Stay in your true form to scare them off." She nodded and I returned Vanilluxe to his ball, then I left the cabin with her hovering over me.

I went to the Big House to report to Chiron what the Hunters tried to do the night before. "I shall have a word with Miss Nightshade. Who is this Pokémon protecting you?"

 _"I am Lunala, the Legendary Pok_ _émon of the Moon."_ Luna told him through telepathy. I explained to him about Legendary Pokémon, and how they are equivalent to the gods. Chiron was confused. "So why is she in your service?"

"Legendary Pokémon sometimes follow trainers they deem worthy," I replied, "Although in this case, she can get too clingy sometimes." To prove my point, Luna pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, which hurt quite a bit due to her sharp edges. Nothing more serious than a few scratches here and there.

"She seems a bit too... affectionate." He said. I silently agreed with the wise old centaur. I broke free from Luna's grasp. "Anyway, I'll be heading to the dining pavilion. See you later, Chiron."

* * *

The Hunters were all glaring at me, but they backed off when they saw who was with me. I grabbed some food and an enchanted goblet and sat on the floor. I ate my food in silence and sipped some coffee. The food I got consisted of some chicken nuggets and matching sauce. I have to say, their sauce tasted better than McDonald's Barbecue Sauce. Percy saw me and came over to where I was. His food consisted of a few hotdogs and his drink was blue lemonade. "How are you doing, Matthew?"

"I'm fine, if you can consider almost being killed in my sleep by some of my mother's followers as 'fine'." I muttered. He looked shocked. "Whoa, I didn't expect the Hunters to go that far in their hatred for men."

I was about to reply, but Bianca came over to us. "Bianca? I thought all the Hunters hated me." She replied with, "Well, most do, but not me. Apparently, most of them think that the hatred of boys is more important than loyalty to Lady Artemis. I apologize for what they did last night."

"Last night?! Last night, they tried to drive a knife through my heart!" I cackled as I broke into an insane laugh. I was driven on the brink of insanity by their actions. Percy and Bianca looked really disturbed. I couldn't blame them. Who wouldn't go crazy after a bunch of women try to kill you? Especially a bunch of man-hating women who are supposedly loyal to your mother?

 _"Calm down, Matthew, calm down."_ Encouraged Luna as she flew down to where we were. _"You're safe now, no one's going to harm you."_ Somehow, that did the trick, and I returned to my usual demeanor. "I'm heading to the forge to have some weapons made. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." I muttered as I walked away.

* * *

The forge was mostly empty, as most campers were still busy eating. The only guy around was a big burly guy I saw at the meeting yesterday. His chosen Pokémon was an Aron, which was currently walking back and forth, bringing him metals (and sometimes taking a nibble too). He looked at me and smiled. "Hello, I'm Beckendorf, head of Cabin 9. You must be the new kid from yesterday's meeting." He was surprisingly friendly for a guy of his stature.

"I'm here because I need some weapons. I can't really rely on my spells all the time." I replied. His eyes widened. "A demigod who knows magic? Well that's a surprise. Usually, only Hecate's children have the ability, and from what I know, your mother is Artemis, as impossible as it may sound. Where did you learn your spells?"

"I was trained by a son of Hecate, so no surprise there." I told him. He nodded. "So, what weapon do you want? You'll obviously need a bow, that's probably your expertise. All you need now is a close range weapon. A sword, a spear, a dagger, maybe even an axe? It's your choice."

"Well, I was aiming for a Spanish-style rapier, can you make one that can retract partially? Maybe add a switch at the hilt to toggle between long, short, and storage for travel. Also can you make the bow specialize in long-range shots? That would be nice. Also, silver instead of celestial bronze would be nice too." I paused to catch my breath. "I hope I didn't ask too much from you."

"It's okay."

"Thanks. I'll be going now." I exited the forge and wandered the forest, hoping to gather some wood to make a staff. I had the idea to make a magic staff imbued with the basic fire spells I knew and give it to Beckendorf as a sign of gratitude for his excellent craftsmanship.

After an hour, I found a stick good enough for the job. I strapped a piece of flint to the tip and painted it red, then I imbued the object with my magic, and the end result had the flint tip glowing orange. To test it out, I pointed it to the ground. A fireball came out, then it quickly dissipated on the ground. Well, at least it works.

* * *

At lunch, Beckendorf gave me the weapons I requested, and I gave him the staff in return. He thanked me for it, and he told me that some children of Hephaestus had the ability to control fire, but none have been recorded in more than three centuries. He said that it would help in both metalworking and combat. I also told him how to switch between fireballs and a steady stream of fire, to make things easier.

I sat down at the table of Cabin 8, where some of the Hunters reluctantly allowed me to take a seat. Of all people, Zoë was the one who approached me. "I apologize for attempting to murder thee in thy sleep," She said sincerely, "Twas a dishonorable action on mine part."

I slightly cringed at the say she spoke. It was so... archaic. I accepted her apology and ate in silence. However, she wasn't finished with me. "Boy, who is thine companion, the strange purple creature?"

"She is not just a mere creature." I replied, "She is a Legendary Pokémon; a deity, so to speak. I suggest you treat her with proper respect." She retorted with, "And if I do not comply?"

"Then I will have your head, Miss Nightshade." Luna walked up to our table, this time in human form. I formed a nervous smile. "I guess I forgot to mention that she could transform into a human."

Zoë bowed respectfully. "Forgive me for my insubordination, milady." Luna stifled a laugh. "Very well, Miss Nightshade. I suggest you treat this boy with the respect he deserves. We wouldn't want his mother to find out her son was killed by her beloved lieutenant.~"

She paled at the Legendary Pokémon's statement. "Of course, it won't happen again." She nodded and ate the rest of her food in silence. I decided to eat too, sharing my food with Lunala.

* * *

After lunch, I decided to train my team and get myself some practice too. I picked up my new bow and aimed at the target with an arrow. I released it and it hit the bullseye. Observing the way it hit the target, I had an idea. I took an arrow, enchanted the tip with a cold spell, and let it fly. The trajectory was unaffected, so I tried a fire spell. It still flew at the same curve.

Percy ran up to me, panting as he stopped. "Hey Matthew, is a two-on-two Pokémon battle possible?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it's called a multi battle. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Thalia and Beckendorf challenged me and Grover to a Pokémon battle. Can you referee the match?"

"Sure, I have nothing else to do." We walked to a field, where the other three were waiting for us. Grover and Percy stood on one end while Thalia and Beckendorf stood at the other end. "Trainers, send out your Pokémon!" I shouted and they threw their balls into the field.

"Pikachu, Thundershock on Bulbasaur!" The daughter of Zeus commanded. The electric mouse shot a spark of electricity at Grover's Bulbasaur. It was unfazed by the small shock. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Grover cried out. Bulbasaur's vines stretched out and hit Pikachu.

"Why wasn't Bulbasaur affected much by the Thundershock?" Percy wondered. I responded by pulling out a handy little type effectiveness chart. "All Pokémon have types that resist or are vulnerable to other types. As you can see, Bulbasaur's Grass type is resistant to the Electric Thundershock attack."

Percy nodded and faced the battlefield. "Squirtle, use Water Gun on Aron!" Squirtle blasted the little metal creature with some water from his mouth. The Aron staggered backward, indicating it was super effective.

"Aron, Dig!" Beckendorf said, and his Pokémon dug underground. Meanwhile, Percy and Grover were looking at each other, like they had a mental connection or something. Thalia commanded Pikachu again. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail glowed a metallic color, then it slammed into Bulbasaur, who took a few steady steps backward. Percy was next to move. "Squirtle, Tail Whip!" Pikachu's Defense was lowered, then Grover ordered Bulbasaur to use Tackle. Pikachu took a lot of damage, but it was still standing. Aron sprang up from the ground beneath Squirtle, knocking the water type backward.

"Pikachu, Thundershock on Squirtle!" Thalia commanded. Squirtle staggered backward, just like Aron a while ago. "Bulbasaur, Poison Powder!" On Grover's command, his Pokémon released some purple spores, which poisoned Pikachu. "Squirtle, use Bubble!" The son of Poseidon directed. The bubbles hit both opponents, and Aron fainted.

"Aron has fainted! Beckendorf is out!" I announced. Since the turn ended, Pikachu took damage from poison and fainted too. "Pikachu has fainted! Thalia is out! Percy and Grover win!" The two of them high-fived and shook hands with their opponents. I pulled out my portable healing machine. "Make sure to heal after a battle," I advised, "Return your Pokémon to their balls and give them here."

The four of them did as they were told. I put the PokéBalls in the machine, and after a few beeps, I returned them to their owners. "That was great!" Percy told me. After that, they left to train themselves.

* * *

I spent the whole afternoon training with my Pokémon, only stopping when the dinner horn was sounded. I headed to the dining pavilion, grabbed some food, and left for the cabins. I sat down at the hearth at the center. For some reason, a little girl was tending to the flames. As I happily munched on my barbecue, I remembered to sacrifice a portion to the gods. I sliced a chunk of meat and vegetables and tossed them into the fire.

"For the Olympians: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Mother, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Mr. D." Then I remembered something else. "Also for Hades, Hestia, Hecate, and Arceus." I muttered. Okay, I may have added the last two out of my own accord. Despite being a giant white llama-god, I'm sure Arceus is as powerful as the Olympians.

The little girl near me scooted over to my spot. I was quite surprised when she began to speak: "You know, it's been a long time since a camper acknowledged me, the keeper of the hearth."

My eyes widened, and I realized who this girl was. I stood up and bowed. "Greetings, Lady Hestia. I apologize for trespassing into your domain." She just smiled. "It's okay, Son of Artemis, everyone is welcome at the hearth. Tell me, why do you not eat with your kin?"

"Mother's Hunters dislike me," I replied, "Last night, they attempted to take my life." Hestia was shocked at that. She then touched my forehead with her hand. "Show me your suffering." She muttered, and I felt her access all of my memories. It lasted for a moment, and when she was finished, she visibly shuddered.

"You have encountered numerous eldritch creatures, and have managed to subdue, no, tame them. You saved a realm from invasion, and you have growing signs of madness." I was confused at the last part. She continued her speech. "For all your trouble, I shall grant you my power." She held her hand to my heart, and I felt a warm glow wash over me.

I looked at my plate. It was now empty. I could sure go for some ice cream. As I thought of that, a bowl of ice cream materialized in front of me. Surprised, I turned to Hestia. She smiled warmly. "My power grants you the ability to create any food you have tasted before. Try it out a little more." I then thought of a giant chicken nugget, and sure enough, a giant chicken nugget appeared on my plate.

I tossed it into the fire. "For Lady Hestia," I said, then I turned back to her. "Thank you for this gift, my lady. I promise to use it well."

She nodded. "Very well. Farewell, Matthew, Son of Artemis."

Then she burst into flames and vanished. Wait, she had fire powers too?! Meh, having food powers is awesome. Sure beats plain old fire any day. I started wondering if tossing some of the ice cream in the fire was a good idea. I decided against it and ate my ice cream in peace.

* * *

~A Few Hours Later~

We gathered at the edge of the woods, where Chiron was waiting for us. He gave each camper (and Hunter) 15 PokéBalls to use. A horn sounded and we scattered into the forest.

I found myself running next to Percy. "Look over there!" He said, and a Totodile was in front of us. It waddled over to Percy and bowed. It started chanting something and Percy nodded. He took out a ball and threw it, encasing the Water type creature. It shook three times and it let out a click. I turned to him. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"I can somehow communicate with Water types," He replied, "I discovered the ability a while ago, with Squirtle." We continued our trek into the forest. Suddenly, the ground in front of us rumbled, and a Diglett popped out. It had no hair, marking it as a typical Diglett. "A Diglett! I always wanted one of those!" I exclaimed as I threw a Quick Ball. The Diglett was captured instantly.

We managed to find two more Pokémon: A Mudkip for Percy, and an Exeggcute for me. Since I was outside the Alola region, it would evolve into a regular Exeggutor. Some time after that, we managed to bump into Thalia, and by that, I meant literally. "Well, Thals, what Pokémon did you manage to catch?" Percy asked his cousin. (And my aunt? Wow, demigod relationships sure are weird.)

"I managed to capture a Magnemite, an Emolga, and a Pidgey." She replied. Suddenly, Percy froze. "I feel something..." Thalia froze too. "I feel it too!"

"What-" I muttered, then I felt it too. I realized what it meant. A purplish wormhole formed in front of us. "By Palkia, of all the places in the world... Everyone, stand back!" The two of them jumped back and a figure emerged from the wormhole. It looked like a tree made of wires, with a spiky electric thing for a head. it made a zapping sound as it made its way towards me.

"What is that?!" Percy and Thalia asked in unison, both visibly alarmed at the sight before us.

"It's a Xurkitree, one of the Ultra Beasts!" I replied, and took out my new rapier, ready to fight it.

"Ultra Beasts?" Percy asked, as he was confused.

"Basically, alien Pokémon." I turned to face the creature. "Come and get me!" It whipped an arm forward, and I rolled out of the way, stabbing it in the leg. It howled in pain, then it shot a Thunderbolt at me. I parried it with my sword, which conducted the electricity and shot it back to its sender. The beast then wrapped its tentacles around my leg. I sliced them with my blade and froze them before they could regenerate. I stabbed it in the arm, then I grabbed a leftover Beast Ball from my bag and tossed it towards the creature. It was enveloped in a bright light, then the ball shook three times. It clicked, signifying a successful capture.

I turned towards the two powerful demigods beside me. They were visibly shaking in fear and holding onto each other. Thalia was the first to snap out of it. "What in Tartarus just happened?" I sighed. I guess I had some explaining to do. "You better explain what happened, young man!" I guess I was right. Also, Thalia can be pretty scary sometimes.

~One Explanation Later~

I handed the Beast Ball to Thalia. "Ultra Beasts are dangerously powerful," I remarked, "I find you worthy enough to own this amount of power."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Also, it suits you. Because like you, it's an electric tree, pinecone face." I smirked. She playfully punched me in the arm. "Oh, shut up!"

"Guys, what time is it?" Asked Percy out of nowhere. Thalia checked her wristwatch. "By Hades! It's 9:45!" We started sprinting towards the camp, although I felt tired and lagged behind them. We managed to arrive at the edge of the woods, where Chiron was waiting for us. "There you are! We've been waiting for half an hour!"

"We-" I started to explain, but I stumbled backward and fainted like a Pokémon.

* * *

When I came to, I was at the Big House, at the negotiations table where we decided who does what. "What happened?" I asked, as I tried to stand up.

"Percy and Thalia told me about what happened in the woods," Chiron trotted over. "And Zoë received a prophecy from the Oracle."

"Really?" I asked, "What did it say?" Zoë was the next to speak:

 _"Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,  
_ _One shall be lost in the land without rain,  
_ _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
_ _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,  
_ _The Titan's curse must one withstand,  
_ _And one shall perish by a parent's hand,  
_ _The maiden's son shall display his might,  
_ _And he'll show the world the power of night."_

"I shall bring five Hunters with me on this quest." She said after repeating the prophecy. Wait, west, and goddess? By Cresselia, mother is in danger!

"But it says: _'_ _Campers and Hunters combined prevail'_." Thalia argued.

"Very well, the boy shall accompany me and four other Hunters." My mother's lieutenant glared at me.

Bianca, who was next to her, stood up. "Well, sure, he's guaranteed by the last two lines, but isn't the situation still unfair? After all, one Camper isn't really much when compared to five Hunters."

"How about a compromise," I suggested. "Three Campers and three Hunters."

"Very well," Replied Zoë, "Who shall volunteer?"

"Me!" Exclaimed Grover. For some reason, he seems excited to go on a quest to rescue my mother. Due to being a satyr, the Hunters don't really consider him to be a male, so he was conscripted. Thalia was chosen too, although she doesn't really like the Hunters.

"The Hunters I shall choose for this quest shall be Bianca and Phoebe." Zoë announced, and with that, we headed off to bed, although I saw the Stolls giving Phoebe a shirt, something about my mother going on a hunting tour.

* * *

 **(AN: In this part of the story, the author recommends reading Dionysus's lines using Sheogorath's voice from the Elder Scrolls. Thank you.)**

You know how sometimes, when you dream, you know it's a dream? Well this was one of those times. I was in a snowy forest, but I was sitting at the long side of a long table. Mr. D was sitting across the table, wearing a purple bathrobe. He looked quite younger. "Mr. D? Where am I?"

"Well, we're in your mind, you silly boy!" He said happily, in an exaggerated Irish/Scottish accent. Why is his personality so different? "Most of the time, I act like a grumpy old man. Fools them dumb campers good enough. But right now, don't call me Mr. D. I'm Dionysus, God of Madness! Oh, and also Wine, but that's not really important at the moment."

Okay, that explains things. Still, it was pretty weird. "I'm here to give you a gift, my boy. Eat this!"  
He snapped his fingers, and a wheel of cheese appeared before me. "Ancient Bacchic Cheese, a specialty I requested from good old Aristaeus, more than 2000 years ago. Eat it, and you'll receive my blessing! Pretty neat, huh?"

I grabbed the cheese and ate it. It was pretty good, for food that was very old."Um, Lord Dionysus?" I asked, then he turned to me.

"Do you mind? I'm busy doing the fish stick! It's a very delicate state of mind!" Then he laughed. "No worries, my boy. The cheese gives you great powers like the ability to provide CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!" He said the last part really loudly.

"Let me demonstrate," He stood up and shouted with all his might to the sky, "CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!" Suddenly, it stopped snowing. Dark clouds began to swirl, and flaming cheese wheels began falling from the sky. FLAMING CHEESE WHEELS! It was crazy, but, for some reason, I was thoroughly amazed. "Oh, and you can also create unlimited amounts of beverage. Non-alcoholic, of course. Though I wonder what would happen..."

He began scratching his chin in thought, then his face lit up. "Also, you can't create water! I suppose it's ol' Barnacle Beard's domain. Not to worry now. Farewell!" And with that, my dream ended.

* * *

Morning came, and I began packing for the quest. I sent an Iris Message to Canas, telling him to give my Pokémon healing machine to the camp. While I was packing, Luna was sitting around in her human form. I turned to her once I was finished with everything else. "Luna, please get in your ball."

"Nah," She replied, and continued to sit on the bed. I sighed. "I guess I'll have to resort to this. Nebby, get in the bag." Her eyes widened when I used Lillie's nickname for her back when she was sealed in the form of a Cosmog. Then her eyes narrowed into murderous slits. "Don't. Call. Me. Nebby."

"I ain't gonna stop 'til you get in the bag, Nebby." I retorted, emphasizing the name. She pouted. "No."  
"Get in the bag, Nebby."  
"No."  
"Get in!"  
"Fine!" I returned her to her ball, and then I left the cabin. I put on some silver gauntlets, so any food that I shoot out from my hands would not be contaminated. I met up with Bianca, and she told me that the Stolls sprayed centaur blood in the shirt they gave to Phoebe, which meant we would leave without her. I hope the blood wasn't Chiron's.

Here we are, three campers on a quest. Of course there were two more, but as you might have guessed, they weren't campers. (Duh) Hopefully, we'll be able to survive.

* * *

 **HM01! This is officially the longest chapter I've written on this site, nearly double the amount of words in my short story Expiration Date. Speaking of which, certain Fire Emblem characters will cameo in the next chapter!**

 **The Hestia part was inspired by finding many fanfics where Percy gets Hestia's blessing with the powers of food and flame. I decided to leave out the fire powers because that would be too OP. The Dionysus part was inspired by Sheogorath's quest in Skyrim, and the cheese was inspired by a funny mod named "Call Of Madness", which adds a cheese storm shout, and spells that throw cheese and food. Also, Nebby gets in the bag!**

 **Also, there's a lot of you Faving and Following, but not Reviewing. Please review. I run on views and reviews. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter III: We Fight Some Skeletons

**Here is a chapter, in which crazy stuff happens. Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Percy Jackson. That belongs to Rick (and Morty) Riordan. Pokémon and Fiaa Emburem belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Chapter III: We Fight Some Skeletons

While Zoë was driving, I took my time to get to know my teammates. We ate some snacks, drank some soda, and pretty much did anything to pass the time.

Sometimes, we sang songs while Grover played his reed pipes, driving Zoë nuts. "Please stop thy music-making," She complained, "Or I shall feed thee to the wolves when we are done with this quest." She glared at us, and we immediately shut up. I think she was serious about going through with that threat.

"So, Thalia, do you have any food you like?" I asked her out of the blue. Huh, the color blue made me think of Percy, and how he wasn't on this quest. Thalia replied to my question. "I like cheeseburgers. Why do you ask?"

"One cheeseburger, coming up!" I exclaimed. She was initially confused, until a wrapped cheeseburger fell onto her head. She looked at me with amazement. "How did you do that?" She asked me as she unwrapped it and began to eat.

Grover, however, instantly recognized the source. "Hestia's blessing?"

"Yep, and I can make almost all types of food." I replied. Then I was thinking, what if we had pizza?

"Pizza!" I cried out, shooting my hand up towards the ceiling. A pizza materialized in my hand, with each third being a different style. I brought it down and shared it with the other two. Bianca reached for the Italian part while Grover nibbled the plain cheese part. That left me with the Alolan part, which had ham and pineapples.

The van stopped at a traffic light. Using my power, I made a bowl of assorted pasta appear in front of Zoe. She looked around warily to find the source, while we had to hold back our laughter. She then decided it was harmless and began to eat it. After half an hour of driving, we stopped at a convenience store.

We stocked up on supplies, and while on our way out, I saw a floating cup of hot chocolate. I dismissed it and asked Grover where we are headed. "I tracked your mother's trail to Washington." He replied.

"The state, or the capital?" I asked to make sure.

"D. C., obviously." Thalia snarked, "Otherwise, we wouldn't be heading south."

"Are you sure it's the right way, Grover?" I asked.

"The acorns never lie. Well, I'm not so sure about that. Only one way to find out!" I sighed and we entered the van, speeding towards Washington.

* * *

I have to say, everything in D. C. is so white. The Washington Monument, the Lincoln monument, heck, the seat of power is known as the White House. (Not to mention, it was also snowing.) Looking back at the Washington Monument, (which was probably made when the US got so powerful that they decided to build a long stick) I saw something that looked like a black pegasus. Oh, and also a guy in a red and blue suit scaling the obelisk.

Grover pointed to a building, which was labelled "ARI ADNS PACE MSUEMU". Oh, wait, that's my dyslexia acting up. (I tried to get it corrected. Good enough for most books.) We headed inside, where we bought tickets and looked around.

"Ironic, isn't it?" I told Thalia. "The spacecraft that man used to conquer the moon was named after Apollo." She nodded. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Percy bumped into us.

Zoë and Bianca aimed their bows, while out of instinct, I materialized a pie in my hand, ready to throw it.

"Percy, am I glad to see you!" Grover said happily.

Then he paused.

"Wait, you're not supposed to be here!"

Percy was panting like he ran from something. "The General... And Luke... They are here." Zoë and Thalia gasped.

"That's nothing but lies... Lies, lies, lies, lies, LIES! Thou art deceiving us, boy!" Zoë said, clearly triggered by the mention of the General. **(AN: Sorry, but I couldn't resist the "Lies, lies, LIES!" line.)**

"I'm telling the truth!" Percy argued while he ate the pie. "They also said something about a playmate; a monster to keep us distracted. And Dr. Thorn said something about stealing technology from another realm." This could not be good. The only realm I know that has sufficient technology is the Pokémon realm, and there are a lot of high-tech inventions there.

My thoughts were interrupted by a lion's roar, and mortals running and screaming. The Nemean Lion appeared, flanked by a saber-tooth tiger and a prehistoric bear.

"Lions, tigers, and bears, oh my!" I muttered. "What's next? Celebi-forsaken dinosaurs?!" While I was in the middle of making up my newest legendary-related expletive, a Tyrannosaurus burst through the wall. "I spoke too soon."

The technology they stole was obvious. Fossil revival was perfected in the Pokémon realm, and now, it was used for something destructive. I reached for my PokéBalls and attempted to open them. It didn't work. There must be something interfering with the foreign items.

"Everyone, keep those creatures distracted! Grover and I will evacuate the mortals!" I called out. We wasted no time, sprinting towards mortals and herding them to the exit. The only ones left were a red-haired man, a blue-haired man, and a blue-haired girl.

"You know, Eliwood, if I knew that the Nemean Lion would attack with some living fossils, I wouldn't have brought Lilina here." The blue-haired guy told his companion. They recognized the monster, which meant they weren't mortals. Eliwood, the redhead, looked over to me. "Hey, you! You're Matthew, son of Artemis, right?"

My jaw dropped. "How do you kn-"

"Your guardian Canas is a friend from work. I'm Eliwood, son of Athena." He pointed to his friend. "That's Hector, son of Ares, and his daughter Lilina." He took out a lighter and clicked it, morphing it into a large two-handed broadsword. "We shall assist you in battle!"

Eliwood slid under the T. Rex and stabbed it in the gut. The prehistoric reptile howled in pain, as Hector came up with a large axe and chopped its tail off. Eliwood leaped into the air, then sliced the dinosaur's head clean off.

Lilina was holding a red book, which I realized was a spellbook, as she threw a fireball at the saber-tooth, roasting it to a crisp. Percy came out of the gift shop, holding some wrapped packets.

"Aim for its mouth!" He shouted as he tossed a packet into the lion's maw. I grabbed my bow and fired at the target. While Thalia dealt with the bear, I shot arrow after arrow in the lion's mouth alongside Zoë and Bianca, while Percy threw astronaut food to keep its mouth open. The final blow was struck after Percy threw an ice cream sandwich, and the three of us fired at the same time.

* * *

We managed kill all of the beasts, but now was the time to run. We headed for the broken wall and ran. "Wait!" Eliwood called out. He ran towards me, holding a photo. It was a picture of him when he was younger, alongside a turquoise-haired lady with red eyes, and a baby with red hair matching his.

"This is my family. My wife Ninian, and my son, Roy. Ten years ago, they disappeared. If you find them, please," He looked at me, his blue eyes pleading. "Bring them home."

"I'll do my best to find them, sir." I promised. He nodded profusely. "Thank you for trying to help. Even if you don't find them, I appreciate the effort. Farewell, Son of Artemis."

And with that, I rejoined the quest party (Percy included) and we got in the van. Note to self, look for redhead kid and turquoise woman. A helicopter was following us, so we ditched the van, and headed into the subway, with Bianca saying that it wasn't here the last time she was in D. C. That's strange, the subway is kinda old. We switched trains at least twice, and at the end, we got stuck in an industrial area filled only with tracks and old train cars.

* * *

A greasy homeless guy waved for us to come over to his trash can fire. We huddled around, discussing on how to head west. The boxcar hobo overheard us. "You know, you're never without friends. You kids need a ride?"

"Yes, sir." Percy responded.

"How 'bout that one over there?" He pointed to a train labelled "SUN WEST LINE".

"How convenient." Thalia remarked. She turned around to face the man. "Thanks-" But he disappeared, taking his fire with him.

We settled inside the train, which contained many sports cars. My PokéBalls were working again, so I let out Luna from her ball. I have a feeling she doesn't like the bag. "So how was the bag, Nebby?" I smirked, a smug grin on my face.

"Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!" She quoted, referencing a certain film. "Nah, just kidding. I'm kinda young for a Legendary. I'm only two thousand years old." Okay, I was kinda disturbed when she said that.

"Really? I'm just four thousand six hundred eight years old!" For some reason, the homeless guy appeared and said that. I looked at him funny.

"Uh, _Just don't mind me here. I'm just a random hobo. You never saw me._ You got that?" Wait, that poem, 5, 7, 5. A haiku. I rolled my eyes. I knew who this seemingly random boxcar hobo really was. "Seriously, Uncle Apollo? I thought gods weren't allowed to interfere with quests!?"

"You're forgetting something, dear nephew. No one, and I mean no one, messes with my little sister."

"If I can recall correctly, mother was born first." I facepalmed. "But that's not important right now. Why didn't my PokéBalls work in the museum?"

Apollo sighed. "You see here, the undead, which were nearby, emanate an aura which disrupts interdimensional portals from opening. PokéBalls contain pocket dimensions, am I correct?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah, but I really hate it there. So lonely." For some reason, she held my hand and gripped it tightly.

"It's simple as that. Although Hephaestus sometimes installs interdimensional disruptors in his works, so they wouldn't randomly disappear." Apollo sighed. "Anyway, I'm kinda hungry. Got any of that bacon stuff that mortals eat? I always wanted to try that."

"Sure," I said. "Hold still." I thrust out my palm, shooting out some giant bacon, which hit him in the chest.

"Ow, it burns! *munch* Hey, this stuff is great!" And with that, the god of the sun happily munched on his bacon. Once he was finished, he continued talking. "Anyway, kid, you're living the good life. Only child, food powers, heck, you even have a loving mother, and a girlfriend too!"

"What? I don't have a girlfriend!"

"She's sitting right next to you."

Meanwhile, Lunala leaned closer to me. That's a bit too close in my opinion. "That's a different story. She's a Legendary Pokémon!"

Apollo let out a dark chuckle. "Two thousand years ago, we gods went to the Pokémon realm, and boy, was it weird! A war broke out between two demigods; George, son of Groudon, and Kylie, daughter of Kyogre. Both were sired by humans as the other parent, by the way. The war only ended when Raymond, son of Rayquaza, came down and went all Mega on them." Okay, I have to admit, that sounded strange.

"So there are demigods sired by Legendary Pokémon?" I asked.

"Yes, although there are fewer ones in recent decades."

"Luna, did you have any kids?" I asked Lunala. She shook her head. "Nah, you're the first human I'm really close to. The humans thought I was cold and distant, so none of them ever felt attraction." She laughed. "Although I don't want any kids, I've already got a human in mind for my partner."

I already knew the answer to that, so I changed the topic. "Does the Mist exist in the Pokémon realm?"

"No, because the llama-god wanted humans to remember the Legendaries. Mortals born there can see right through it." Apollo said. "In fact, I'd say Arceus is more powerful than us Olympians, as there are still lots of people who acknowledge his existence. That's all I got for now. Thanks for the bacon. See ya!" He strolled away, heading for Percy. I began to feel sleepy and cold.

"Lunala?" I breathed out.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can you stay with me? I feel cold."

"Aw, you poor thing." She cooed. She cuddled next to me, her robe providing some warmth. I felt better, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In my dream, I saw a woman with long turquoise hair. She was writing a note while carrying a small bundle. I recognized her as Ninian, the woman in Eliwood's picture.

"I'm so sorry, Eliwood. But if you knew my secret, who knows what could happen?" She tearily placed the note, and silently ran out of the building, carrying the bundle (probably Roy) with her. She took out a small gemstone which had a color matching her hair. It also reflected her red eyes.

"I love you, Eliwood." She murmured one last time as she ran into the forest, gazed into her gemstone, held Roy, and cried.

* * *

I woke up with Lunala sitting next to me. "Luna, time to go. Back in the bag for you." I told her.

"Why?"

"Because," I sighed. "The gods aren't allowed to interfere with quests. I'm afraid that includes you."

"What about your uncle? He interfered."

"That was clearly a one-time thing." I retorted.

"Oh, alright." I returned her and left the train with the rest of the team. We ended up in Cloudcroft, New Mexico. Hey, there's a new Mexico! I never noticed that before.

"This is just great," Thalia muttered under her breath, "No buses, no taxis, no public transportation. No way out."

"Look, a coffee shop!" Grover pointed dreamily. Coffee sounded good. Better not create food for ourselves, lest people get suspicious.

Ten minutes later, we exited the coffee shop, with both me and Grover happily chugging down our coffee. Suddenly, a warm breeze passed through, and the bird decorations on Grover's cup sprang to life. The rubber rat that was with Percy and Bianca did the same too.

"Uhhh..." Grover moaned as he collapsed.

"Hey guys, I- What happened to Grover?" Asked Thalia as she ran up to us.

"I'm not sure." Percy answered.

Thalia looked around frantically, then turned back to us. "Carry him. We need to get out of here." At the edge of the road, four skeleton warriors ambushed us, carrying handguns. Grover was muttering something about a gift from the Wild.

"Fight them one-on-one!" Thalia commanded, "That way, they'll be distracted from Grover."

I threw an apple pie at a skeleton's head, but it just picked up its skull from the ground, clearly annoyed. I tossed random foods at it, so it had to pick up its head over and over again. I was stalling for time.

Percy was slashing his blade against a baton-wielding skeleton. He was unharmed due to the Nemean Lion pelt he got in the museum. Thalia was holding off another skeleton using her spear, her Aegis shield not affecting the undead warriors.

Zoë and Bianca fired arrows, and a skeleton crept up to Bianca. She took out her knife and stabbed it, somehow dispelling the zombie. The others became wary and pushed us backward. All hope seemed lost, then Grover muttered two words: "A gift."

A massive boar charged the skeletons, sending them flying and smashing into the ground. Then, after that, it charged for us.

"Scatter!" Percy yelled, and we split up, confusing it. Thalia held up her shield, enraging it even more. We hid around bushes and trees, and somehow, Percy and Thalia managed to subdue it into the snow.

"A gift from the Wild," Grover proclaimed. "We must use it."

"How?" Most of us asked.

"This shall be our ride west."

And so we rode west on the giant boar, and I took the time to talk to Zoë. "What do you think of me now, Zoë?" I asked her.

She scoffed. "If thou were not milady's child, I would have killed you by now." Then she mumbled something under her breath, and I swore I heard the word 'adorable'.

I looked at myself. My body was frail and fragile. My frame was small. Sometimes, it's hard for me and other people to believe I'm still 11 years old. Everyone says I act mature for my age. Sure, I might be impulsive sometimes, but I'm mostly calm and collected.

But if you manage to make me snap and drive me insane, prepare for a world of pain.

"I'm sorry if I ever caused you trouble, Zoë." I told her. She then patted my hair, which was easy for her to do, since she was taller than me. (Actually, everyone else on this quest is taller than me.)

"You know, for a boy, I can see that you look like thy mother." Zoë replied unexpectedly. "I miss her."

"It's alright Zoë, I miss her too." I consoled her. We stayed silent for the rest of the trip, hoping that we would be able to rescue my mother.

* * *

 **And with that, Chapter 3 is complete. Sorry for the drop in quality and word count. I'll try to do better next time.**

 **Also, keep in mind, Matthew looks like the protagonist of Sun/Moon, just with platinum blonde/silver hair, purple clothes (shirt and pants), and a hat similar to the Red Mage in Final Fantasy. He also wears a purple jacket and glasses.**

 **Ninian and Roy will play an important part later in the story, just wait and see. Also, if you played FE7, PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL IT IN THE COMMENTS! That's very crucial to my plans.**

 **Be sure to review, or I will be lonely. Well, you know what they say, _within my heart dwells madness and pride_ , or something like that.**

 **Revision 12/27/2017: Added some dialogue, improved spacing, and polished every chapter from Premonition to Chapter V.**

 **Revision 3/4/2018: Corrected Apollo's age according to the Riordan Wiki.**


	6. Chapter IV: Madness and Pride

**I'm feeling down lately. I suffer from chronic depression and mild insanity. I'll try my best for this chapter, although I'm sure nobody will review. Oh, by the way, this chapter contains some themes unsuitable for minors, just to let you know. Have a nice day!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned these two IPs, that would probably be in an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter IV: Madness and Pride

* * *

 _"...within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride. Can no one hear my cry?" -Azura, Lost In Thoughts All Alone, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation_

* * *

The massive pile of bacon and ham dropped us off at Gila Claw, Arizona. There wasn't much to the town, and a large junkyard lay before us.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked Grover. He pulled out six acorns. "These acorns represent us." He said, then he pointed to the left. "That is our next challenge. I don't sense any monsters, but the acorns never lie." We decided to camp for the night and continue by morning.

"How did you kill one of the zombies?" Thalia asked Bianca.

"I don't know." She replied. "I just stabbed it, then it burst into flames. I don't want to talk about it."

Meanwhile, Zoë was planning on where to go. "The nearest city is one of debauchery, a hive of scum, villainy, and vices. It represents the exploitation of man's wealth."

"Is it Disney World?" Percy guessed. Bianca wondered how Walt Disney managed to obtain a world while I facepalmed. "First, Disney World is on the other side of the nation. Second, I like Disney, so don't insult it in front of my face." I reprimanded him, "Zoë obviously means Las Vega-"

"No!" I was interrupted by Bianca. "Not Vegas! We stayed there for a while, although I can't remember..." Percy exchanged glances with Grover, then he asked Bianca, "The hotel you stayed at, was it the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

Bianca gasped. "How did you know?" Percy and Grover's eyes widened. Zoë furrowed her brow. "Bianca, who is the current president of the United States?"

Bianca answered correctly.

"But who was before him?" Zoë asked.

"Roosevelt."

"Theodore or Franklin?" I questioned, as there were two Roosevelts who became presidents.

"Franklin."

We realized that she was from before World War II. "Bianca," I muttered, "Who is the current leader of Italy?"

"Benito Mussolini," She replied, confirming our thoughts. "I don't like him and his weird fascist ideas."

"Bianca, that was more than sixty years ago," Percy said, "Mussolini banded together with Hitler and the Emperor of Japan to try take over the world."

"Wait, what? How did that happen?" Thalia sighed and began to explain World War II.

I guess the mention of war attracted Ares, because once Thalia was finished, a limo appeared and he stepped out, pointing a blade at Percy's neck. We readied our weapons.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm Ares, god of war, maybe you've met my daughter Clarisse."

We tightened our grips on our weapons.

Wait, I actually didn't know who Clarisse was.

Ares raised his hands up. "Relax, I come in peace." He lowered his blade and spoke to Percy. "As much as I want to kill you, I don't do that in front of a lady."

"What lady?" I asked. Ares just laughed. "Of course, she wouldn't want those two around," He gestured to Zoë and Bianca, "So why don't you get some tacos in the meantime?"

Thalia was a bit agitated. "The taco shop isn't open." Ares snapped his fingers and the place flickered to life. "It is now. Now for you two boys," He said, referring to me and Percy. "The lady wants to see you."

* * *

Turns out, we met Aphrodite. Percy was utterly mesmerized that he forgot to speak. As for myself, I just bowed respectfully. "Hello, Lady Aphrodite, what do you want from us?" I asked, expecting her to give us an errand, like fetching her scarf or something like that.

She seemed fazed by the fact that I was still thinking coherently, then shrugged it off. "Well, I need to talk to Percy here." She replied.

It was a very long conversation, but I'll tell you the short version: Apparently, Percy likes Annabeth, and she was contemplating on joining the Hunters. And then the subject shited to the quest we were on.

"What about Artemis?" Percy asked, worried for my mother. Aphrodite frowned. "Who cares? That woman doesn't even try to get a man, and when she finally gets a kid, she didn't fall in love to do so!"

That comment angered me. "What did you say about my mother?!" I clenched my fists. She turned to face me.

"Although I don't like Artemis, I have to say, her kid is cute!" Okay, this is starting to get weird. I've dealt with one goddess flirting with me, and I don't need another one. Besides, her flirting didn't seem... natural.

"Cut the cheese, lady Aphrodite," I said angrily, wanting to get out of here. That made me think of cheese. Huh, I haven't used that cheese storm power yet. "What do you want to tell us?"

"Beware of my husband's junkyard," She said, her expression displaying annoyance towards me. "He tends to be fussy with his stuff, so don't take anything." Then she kissed me on the cheek. Before we could say anything, Ares grabbed us by our jackets and threw us out.

* * *

"How did it go?" Thalia asked Percy. He scowled. "Basically, we were told not to take anything inside the junkyard." Thalia sighed. "Oh, alright." We slept until morning. For breakfast, I made cheese sandwiches for everyone.

Suddenly, I felt something strange going on in my mind. I fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "What happened?" Percy asked. I could not reply. I could only feel my mind breaking apart. I let out a mad laugh. The last thing I saw was disturbed looks on everyone, then everything went blank.

* * *

 **[Loading...]**

 **[Loading Screen Text] (Due to the fact that Matthew is unstable at the moment, Percy shall take over the narration for a while.)**

 **Percy**

For some reason, Matthew fell to the ground and started shaking painfully. He let out a crazy laugh, then he closed his eyes. Zoë glared at me. "Perseus, did Aphrodite touch him?"

"Uh..." I began.

"DID SHE TOUCH HIM?!" Zoë yelled with force.

"She kissed him on the cheek." I replied.

Zoë facepalmed. "By Hades, now we have to deal with this!"

"What's going on?"

"Lady Artemis is immune to love magic. Matthew seems to have inherited that ability. However, Aphrodite attempted to invade his mind by force." She looked over to the poor boy, frowning with pity. "Now milady's essence has to fight back against her influence."

"What about the quest?" Bianca asked, "We're running out of time."

"We shall proceed inside the junkyard. I shall carry the boy." Zoë replied bitterly. She picked him up and carried him in her arms. He began shaking uncontrollably, but we marched head-on into the junkyard.

* * *

 **Matthew**

I came to in the same place I was in when Mr. D visited my mind. This time, however, a silver orb was doing battle against a pink orb. They were constantly clashing, sending off waves of energy with each collision. I could only stare at the scene in horror.

"What is going on?" I cried out.

Dionysus appeared next to me, holding a bowl of cheese popcorn.

"Why, those two goddesses are having a scuffle!" He said, in that same exaggerated Irish/Scottish accent from before. "Best not to interrupt them, this makes for great entertainment."

"Seriously, Lord Dionysus," I remarked gravely, "What in the name of Apollo's bacon is going on?"

"Well, to put it in simple terms, I placed a barrier in your mind, holding off your madness, so you won't go too crazy!" He exclaimed, "Although that brings out a lot of the fun, it sure helps prevent the world from exploding, so it's a good trade-off, in my opinion."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, utterly confused by the mad god's words.

"It's simple: When Aphrodite invades someone's mind, she infects the whole thing! Your mother's power, however, is defending your mind from that." He explained, happily munching on his cheese popcorn. "Now, if Aphrodite breaks the barrier, you'll go bat-poop levels of crazy! The barrier's starting to weaken, mind you, so I'd hurry up in assisting if I were you."

Huh, that's strange. One moment, he's telling me not to interfere, and now he's telling me to interfere. I guess if you're the God of Madness, you're entitled to some unpredictability. I made an ice cage to detain the pink orb. "Okay, now how do I expel this thing from my mind?"

"BORING!" Dionysus hollered, then he walked over to it. "Let me do this. Begone, vile Aphrodite!"

He touched the orb and it dissolved. I thanked him for his help. He just shrugged. "Oh well. Not to worry now. Goodbye!"

Then I woke up with a start.

* * *

I found myself in Zoë's arms. We were in a tow truck, Thalia was driving, and Zoë was crying. Grover and Percy sat around solemnly. "Guys, what happened? Where's Bianca?"

Grover found the will to speak. "We were attacked by a defective automaton in the junkyard. Bianca... she sacrificed her life, so we could go on with our quest."

I gasped and I started crying.

"It's my fault!" I said, tears obscuring my vision. "I wasn't able to help her! Had I been well enough to fight, I could've helped! It's my fault!" I curled up, sobbing and somehow still in Zoë's arms.

"It is not thy fault, boy." She told me, "It was Aphrodite's fault, for her kiss destabilized thee."

Percy nodded in agreement. "I have to say, she's right. If Aphrodite didn't do what she did, we would've been better prepared to face the giant."

"I still think it's my fault." I murmered, my eyes downcast. " _Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa..._ " I babbled over and over again, which was Latin for "My fault, my fault, my greatest fault", which I knew, weirdly enough. Zoë slapped me very hard, just like she did back when I was claimed by mother.

"Do not blame thyself for her loss, child!" She said, clearly enraged. I flinched when she referred to me as a child. "It was fated to happen. _One shall be lost in the land without rain_."

I remembered the Oracle's words. It was bound to happen, and we couldn't challenge our fate. Percy sighed. "Zoë's right, Matthew. Now we need to focus on the task at hand." I put my hands up in defeat.

"I guess you're right, Percy. But I still have one question," Everyone turned to stare at me.

"Why in Hades is Zoë holding me?" She immediately let go, blushing as she did so. Hey, that rhymed! Dang it, my uncle is starting to rub off on me.

"She decided to hold you like that." Percy answered. Thalia, who parked at the side of the road, turned to us and laughed. "The great Zoë Nightshade, holding a boy in her arms? Never thought I'd see the day!"

Zoë faced me. "This was a one-time thing, even if you are milady's son. Understand?"

"Okay, Zoë." I replied, and we all laughed, the mood lightened from our sorrow earlier. I then made food for everyone, and we ate some snacks. This quest would probably be over soon, I thought, I hope we all make it, despite losing a friend.

* * *

 **And there you go! We are near the end of the quest! The chapter after this will take place in the dam snack bar. After that will be the battle against Atlas, then going back to Olympus, then the epilogue.**

 **Also, I made a poll on who Percy should end up with. Annabeth? Thalia? Zoë? Maybe even Artemis! Although that would be weird.**

 **Finally, please review. If not, I guess nobody truly appreciates my writings. See you in the next dam chapter!**


	7. Chapter V: We Get Some Dam Snacks

**Onward to the next dam chapter! Special thanks to Disbanded Crow for reviewing. And now, to respond to the other reviews.**

 **Guest: Why, thank you.**

 **Okay, now that's done, let's do the disclaimer!**

 **I do not own Pokémon and Percy Jackson. Seriously. Also, don't forget to vote!**

* * *

Chapter V: We Get Some Dam Snacks

* * *

 _"If you hadn't bought all those dam snacks-" "Uh, it was the Hoover Dam, and I was hungry!" -Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief Musical_

* * *

So after the tow truck ran out of gas near a river, we "borrowed" some canoes from a closed rental service and went upstream with the help of a couple of naiads. Turns out, we arrived at the Hoover Dam.

"That is one big dam." I said, because I've never seen something as grand as this before. Then Percy, Thalia, and Grover all started to spout random facts about it.

"How do you know all that?" Zoë asked them.

"Annabeth loved architecture." They replied in chorus. "Let's go up there, for her sake." Percy suggested.

"That's where the road is anyway." Zoë muttered, and we all walked towards it. Grover was also saying that he smelled some monsters, but the scent could be coming from anywhere. Thalia muttered something about being here before and two angel statues being dedicated to Zeus.

"Let us find the dam snack bar." Zoë said. "We should eat while we can, and the mortals do not allow outside food in this place." **(AN: I have never been to Hoover Dam, so forgive me if there are some errors.)**

Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"

Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"

"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam french fries." We all caught on the joke, and Thalia added to it. "And I need to use the dam restroom."

Zoe looked at us, utterly confused. "I do not understand."

"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said. "I could go for a dam milkshake or some dam soda." I added, then it was Percy's turn to join in. "How about some dam water?"

"Moo." Wait, what? "Did I just hear a cow?" Grover asked.

"A dam cow?" Thalia replied. Percy was a bit startled and his face was downcast. "Percy, are you all right?"

"I'm alright, I... just need a minute to think." So we left Percy and split up. While Zoë, Thalia, and Grover headed to the dam snack bar, I went to the dam turbines. While enjoying the view, I took out an ancient book on Legendary Pokémon and flipped over to the page on Lunala.

* * *

 _Lunala_

 _Domain: Moon, Night, Light_

 _Type: Psychic/Ghost_

 _Gender: Female_

 _This Pokémon has quite the cold and calculating personality, and isolates herself from humans, which is quite a contrast from her brother Solgaleo, who is jovial and hangs around humans a lot._

 _Under unusual circumstances, Solgaleo and Lunala can each be sealed into a form known as Cosmog, and will gradually shift into a form known as Cosmoem. If brought to the Lake of the Sunne (for Solgaleo) or the Altar of the Moone (for Lunala), they can be restored to their proper form, provided the ritual involving the Sun Flute and the Moon Flute had been performed at the right time._

"What are you reading?" A voice broke me out of my reading-induced trance. I turned my head and saw a red-haired girl around Percy's age. "A book on... uh... creatures from my favorite book series." I lied. The girl just muttered "whatever" and went back to whatever she was doing. I resumed reading the file.

 _Human Form: Lunala's human form has white and dark violet hair, magenta eyes, and the looks of a young adult. Scholars have described this form as beautiful in an ethereal way. She wears a robe which looks similar to her body in her true form, and is quite a formidable mage with immense magic power._

* * *

I closed the book and ate a burger that popped into existence in my hand. Once I had finished it, Percy ran into the area, a wary look on his face, and weaving in and out of the crowd and arriving at the area where I was at, which was empty except for me and that red-haired girl who was blowing her nose. Percy must have mistaken the noise as an enemy, because he uncapped his pen-sword and spun it around. The blade passed through the girl harmlessly, which meant she was a mortal.

"Seriously? Do you always attack people when they blow their nose?" She complained.

Percy yelped. "You're mortal!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'm mortal! How did you get that sword past security?" She said in a way that was extremely fast. Wait, if she's a mortal, how could she see the sword?

"I didn't- Wait, you can see it's a sword?" Oh, crud.

"It's either a sword, or the biggest toothpick in the world." And then she started to ask more questions, at such a rapid speed that I wasn't able to catch anything she said.

Percy looked like he was thinking for a moment, then he snapped his fingers. "You don't see a sword." He said in a woozy voice, "It's just a ballpen."

"Um, it's obviously a sword, weirdo." She snarked.

"Who are you, exactly?" Percy demanded.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now, are you going to answer my questions or should I scream for security?" She threatened. Percy then retorted that he was in a hurry and that he was in trouble. In the corner of my eye, I saw the skeleton warriors from last time clattering towards us. "Percy, we need to hide! Right now!" I hissed, then grabbed Percy and ran inside the restroom.

The sounds of the skeletons came nearer, then Rachel started chattering in a rapid fire way, which was probably a way to distract the undead, because they left the area. We peeked outside and she looked shaken. "What were those things? They looked like skeletons!"

"Do yourself a favor, and forget you ever saw us." Percy replied.

"Forget you tried to kill me?"

"Yeah. That, too."

"But who are you?" She asked, and I had a feeling the question was directed to both of us.

We started to reply, "Percy-" "Matthew-" but the skeletons turned around. "Gotta go!" "Crud"  
"What kind of names are Percy Gotta-go and Matthew Crud?" Then we bolted for the exit, while throwing cold blasts left and right to hopefully slow the skeletons down.

* * *

We arrived at the dam snack bar, which was packed with mortals. Percy spotted the rest of our little quest party. "We need to leave, right now!" He frantically told them.

"But we just got our burritos!" Thalia complained. Zoë cursed. "He's right. Look." The dam windows gave us a beautiful panoramic view of the shambling corpses that were about to kill us. We headed for the elevator, which was unfortunately filled with the rest of the undead warriors. Then Grover had an epiphany and shouted: "Food Fight!"

I then whipped up a whole supply of sandwiches and we started throwing foodstuffs at the enemy. The mortal children joined in on the food fight, tossing burritos and other fast food everywhere. The skeletons tried to attack, but their weapons were rendered useless by the pure chaos going on. I concentrated hard, charged up my hands, and fired cheese wheels at an extremely rapid pace at everyone, splattering the whole area with cheesy stains. I charged up again and fired two blasts of slightly melted ice cream while walking backwards downstairs, providing a steady stream of fire while Zoë tossed some venison sandwiches.

Once outside, the skeletons had formed a crescent shape around us while being covered in assorted types of breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks, and dessert.

"Five against eleven." Zoë analyzed. "And they cannot die."

Percy glanced at the two statues and had an idea. He looked over to Thalia. "Thalia, pray to your dad!"

"He never answers!" She replied.

"Just this once!" He pleaded. Six skeletons raised their guns. The other five came forward with batons. Fifty feet away. Forty feet. "Do it!" He yelled.

"No!" Thalia said. "He won't answer me."

"This time is different!"

"Who says?"

He paused. "Athena, I think." Where did Percy meet Athena? How could she have told him that? Thalia scowled like she was sure he'd gone insane. Which is ironic, because that's my job. We all pleaded with her, and she relented, closing her eyes.

Thalia used Pray!

But nothing happened!

We sighed. Percy raised Riptide in the air. Thalia held up her shield. Zoë notched an arrow and I tried to form a thick barricade of ice. We prepared ourselves for our impending doom.

But it never came. Instead, the two bronze angel statues flew towards us, sweeping through the baton-wielders. They then shielded us from the bullets, then they attacked, launching the skeletons towards the road and scattering them.

"Man, it feels great to move again!" One of the statues said in relief. The other one looked down at his toes. "You said it, man. Also, look at our toes. Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking!" Unfortunately, we saw the skeletons getting up and grabbing their weapons.

"Get us out of here!" Thalia yelled. Both angels looked down at her. "Zeus's kid?"

"Yes!"

"Could I get a please, Miss Zeus's Kid?" The first one asked.

"Please!" The angels looked at each other and shrugged and muttered, "Could use a stretch." Then one grabbed me, Thalia and Percy. The other one took Grover and Zoë. Then we took off, flying away from the dam and the dam river.

* * *

 **This dam chapter is now finished. I had fun with this chapter, with all the dam jokes and whatnot. Also, leave constructive criticism, so follow Disbanded Crow's example. Point out the flaws, but not too harshly.**

 **Also, I finished Ultra Moon! I kinda cheesed the Ultra Necrozma fight. Thunder Wave with Magnezone, switch to Vanilluxe, spam Blizzard, use everyone else as a meatshield in case Vanilluxe goes down and I need to use a Revive. Ultra Necrozma went down with two Blizzards. It was anticlimactic, but hilarious.**

 **Be sure to vote on the poll!**


	8. Chapter Vx: Beast Hunting

**This chapter will be quite different from the previous ones. Fair warning ahead. Also, if you review this story, I will find you... And send you a PM! *insert evil laugh here* Okay, here we go!**

 **Also, keep in mind that I number my chapters with Roman Numerals (looks neat), so if you see an "x" following the number (like this chapter's number), that means that it's a sidequest chapter, somewhat like Fire Emblem. So this chapter is numbered 5x.**

 **Speaking of Fire Emblem, remember how I said Roy would be important? Well, he appears in this chapter! Also, a reference to one of my favorite book series back when I was a kid appears in this chapter too.**

* * *

Chapter Vx: Beast Hunting

After landing in San Fransisco and scaring a hobo, I felt a disturbance in the area. Percy was saying something about finding a guy named Nereus, but I didn't really pay attention. Then I felt the disturbance again. It was somewhat like a constant pulse of residual energy that I was familiar wi-

"-Matthew, are you even listening?" Percy snapped me out of my reverie. I shook my head. "I felt something big coming."

"Like that time in the woods?" Thalia asked. I nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid I'll have to investigate it. It seems to be coming from the heart of the city." I started walking away. "I'll meet up with you guys later. See you around." I darted off, leaving behind a starving and very confused quest party. I kinda felt pity for them, so I ran back to here they were.

"Oh, and here's some food, in case you guys get hungry. Bye!" A sack of food materialized near them, then I left.

* * *

My search led me to an alleyway deep in the city. An Ultra Beast (I presume) that I've never seen before was making its way towards cornering an intelligent-looking man with blonde hair. It looked like something out of Groudon's toy box, because it looked like a ton of gray bricks with glowing blue eyes balancing on four legs made of gray cubic blocks, also with eyes.

Did I mention that it was advancing towards the man? Well, it was moving in an extremely slow fashion, but it was big enough to provide no escape. The man, on the other hand, was trying to shoot it with a measly pistol, which was firing off bronze bullets for some reason, but they just bounced off harmlessly.

"Okay," I heard him mutter, "Apparently, Celestial Bronze doesn't work on whatever this is, so it isn't a Greek monster." So whoever this guy is, he has knowledge of the Greek realm. Meanwhile, I tried a small ice spell, which didn't do much to the BRICKO gargantuchicken (I still don't know the name of the darn thing.) I ducked underneath and called out to the person across me. "Um, sir? Whoever you are, I'd suggest you try sliding underneath it to the other side.

"Oh, right." He replied absentmindedly, then slid through the gap under the creature. "Alright, Mister- Uh, what's your name?"

"You can call me Mr. Chase."

"Okay, Mr. Chase," I told him, "I'd suggest you to flee from the area. This creature is highly dangerous."

"What is that thing, exactly?" He asked curiously. His scientific curiosity reminded me of a certain purple-haired master of the arcane arts.

"I'll explain later. In the meantime, I'll have to deal with this by myself."

I cycled through my PokéBalls, analyzing the enemy, which at this point had turned around and started walking again extremely slowly. It looks like it could be a Rock type, and possibly a Steel type too. Both types were both weak to two things: Ground and Fighting. Since the Ultra Beast moved slowly, I deduced that I had enough time to send out Snorlax and set up Curse to make for an extremely powerful Earthquake attack.

I sent Snorlax out and commanded it to use Curse until I tell it to stop. It began murmuring something over and over, which I assume were some nasty swear words used by Pokémon. Hey, the word "curse" can mean either a literal curse, or swearing. It's up to interpretation.

After setting up 6 Curses or so, the Brick Thingy was directly in front of Snorlax. "Earthquake, now!" I commanded my Pokémon. It obliged by slamming itself into the enemy, shaking it to simulate a tremor. And we all know what happens to metal and stone when affected by extreme vibrations: They break down.

And the Pile of Bricks did just that, collapsing into a heap of unknown materials. I saw this as a chance to capture it, and threw out a Beast Ball. After three clicks, the dangerous eldritch abomination was sealed within a tiny ball. "My work here is done." I proclaimed, then went off to rejoin my friends.

"Wait!" The guy from a while ago caught up to me. For a middle aged man, he sure was agile. "What was that thing, and that creature you let out?"

I sighed. This would take a long time to sort out. "Okay, first, let me introduce myself. I am Matthew, a demigod from Camp Half-Blood, which I presume you know of because you somehow obtained bullets made from Celestial Bronze."

He nodded. "What a coincidence! Your name is also the name of one of my sons!"

"Let me get back to the topic at hand." I muttered. "You see, this world is just one of I-don't-know-how-many realms. One of those realms is inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon, such as the Snorlax I had sent out earlier. The other creature was an Ultra Beast, which is to say, an extremely powerful extraterrestrial Pokémon, although I'm afraid I don't known what specific kind of Ultra Beast that thing was." I breathed in and out, that explanation took a lot of oxygen from me. "I hope that answers your question, because I really need to rejoin my friends. We're kind of on an important mission."

"Alright then, good luck!" Then he remembered to say something else. "Also, if you see my daughter Annabeth, tell her that her dad sends his greetings!" I paused. There was only one person I knew who had the name of Annabeth, and she got kidnapped by a manticore. I could see the resemblence in the hair, so- Uh oh.

I faked a smile. "I will tell her that, Mr. Chase." I lied. I didn't want to inform him that his daughter was in mortal danger. He seemed like a really nice guy, so I didn't want to make him worry.

* * *

Well, finding Percy and the rest of the group was harder than I expected. I didn't know the layout of the city, so I wandered around for five hours or so, only stopping for food. Somehow, due to my terrible sense of direction (which got me into a lot of trouble back during my island challenge), I ended up at a mountain near the city. I guess it wouldn't hurt to explore a bit. I wandered around the mountain, smelling eucalyptus plants everywhere. I stumbled around some more, until I found a tree with golden apples on it. A red-haired boy around the age of ten was at the base of the tree, munching on some eucalyptus leaves with a blade at his side. He seemed oddly familiar, like I've seen him before.

He noticed me and waved. "Oh, hello there!" He greeted warmly. "What brings you up here?"

"I got lost." I said sheepishly. "I'm Matthew. What's your name?"

"I'm Roy." He replied, then stood up and pointed his sword to the sky.

"What do you do around here?" I asked.

He continued talking, while staying still. "I am the guardian of this tree right here!" Then he blinked. "Well, actually, I got this job a few weeks ago. Apparently, some guy didn't like the last guardian and killed him. So I guess it's my duty now. Mother always told me not to take anything for granted, including a job."

"Wait, who's your mom?" I asked. I had a feeling where this was going.

Roy, still posing, answered the question. "My mother's name is Ninian, a powerful Ice Dragon." So this kid and his mom were dragons? I did not expect that. Roy continued speaking. "Also, my dad's name is Eliwood, though I haven't seen him ever since I was a baby."

That confirms my theory. So Eliwood had offspring with a dragon? Okay, first, I learn that dragons apparently exist in this world then second, I learn they can take human form and mate with humans just like the gods. This is officially the weirdest day of my life.

Well, there was also the day I fought an Ultra Beast/Human hybrid in an alien world, but that was several chapters ago.

"I think I met your father." I told him. "He was looking for his wife and son, named Ninian and Roy."

The boy's eyes widened. "Really? That's great! I can't wait to meet hi-" Then he suddenly disappeared, as if someone had summoned him.

* * *

 **[Loading...]**

 **[Loading Screen Text] ("Ninian is dead." -Text taken from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword)**

 **(AN: No, Ninian is not dead here.)**

 **[Loading...]**

 **[Loading Screen Text] (We now switch to Percy's POV.)**

 **(Cosmo from The Fairly OddParents holds up a picture of an Overwatch character. "I thought you said Mercy.")**

 **[Loading...]**

 **[Loading Screen Text] (The author does not play Overwatch and apologizes for the extremely long loading sequence. We now finally switch to Percy's POV. Don't interrupt this time, Cosmo.)**

 **Percy**

Well, this was anticlimactic. After Zoë was publicly disowned by her sisters, they had sinister grins on their faces. "Oh, and Zoë, if you think you could reason with Ladon, try again. Luke killed him a while back while he was throwing a hissy fit. Say hello to our new dragon, Roy."

Who names a dragon Roy? That sounds really common. Like if a Dark Lord was named Tom. That would really suck.

The nymph sisters called out for Roy, which I thought was actually pretty funny, but no one came. Once they were finally fed up, they snapped their fingers, which either meant they were forcibly summoning Roy, or they were trying to turn Mr. Krupp into Captain Underpants.

Hey, those books were really funny. I read sometimes, people! Thank the gods some Hermes kids made an Ancient Greek translation.

Turns out, they were summoning Roy, because a red-haired kid appeared, wielding a large sword. "Hey, what was that for!" He complained, "I was talking to some some guy named Matthew! He had information about my father!" Wait, how did Matthew end up in the Garden of the Hesperides?

"Another half-blood has breached our territory? Why did you not report that to us? Or more importantly, kill him?" The four sisters yelled in unison. The poor child was cowering in fear, tears staining his bright blue eyes.

"He seemed friendly enough! He didn't even try to get the apples!" The nymphs were still mad.

"Shut up, you stupid dragon... hybrid... thing!" They insulted him, then punched and kicked at him. "You're a freak of nature. You're not even supposed to exist!"

The kid cried out in horror, which was silenced by a punch to the jaw and a foot to his mouth.

"Stop hurting him!" Zoë yelled, which was sort of uncharacteristic of her, as I expected her to join this kind of thing. "You would go so far as to hurt a mere child? Fools! The gods will punish you for your insolence!" Her words had no effect on her sisters, as they continued to beat up the child. His teary eyes had looks of agony, then steeled into a furious red. Then he let out a loud, powerful roar, which knocked the cruel nymphs away, leaving an angry child with tattered clothes.

A flash of light shrouded him, alongside the temperature nearby dropping several degrees. "Percy!" I heard a familiar voice call out. Matthew came up to me, panting and scared.

"What's going on?" I asked him. This was all so strange.

"I believe we are witnessing a dragon transform from a human form back into their original form." He explained, which was proven true when the light died down, it revealed a turquoise-scaled wingless dragon in place of the red-haired boy that was there moments ago.

We were all thinking the same thing, and we processed those thoughts as two words that came out of all of our mouths.

"Oh crap."

* * *

 **Shift + Enter = Now My Worst Enemy  
**

 **Thank you for joining us on this wacky adventure. I hope all of you can handle the twist. Fire Emblem fans might have seen it coming. I finished this chapter around 2:15 AM. Good thing it's Christmas break. I have all the time in the world. Not really. You get the point.**

 **Be sure to vote on the Percy romance poll! (I'm secretly hoping someone would vote for Artemis.)**

 **Also, three more chapters to go! We're almost done! I'll have to pour in a lot of work in the next chapter, as it will be a tough battle against Atlas.**


	9. Endgame: Cheese For Everyone!

**This is it, the battle against Atlas, at last. (Pun intended) This story takes place in December of 2014. This puts Percy's year of birth in the year 2000.** **Why did I do this? It's because I have plans for the future, so I'm planning out the timeline of my stories.**

 **Keep in mind that Matthew's magic isn't as powerful as the "specializing" demigods. In other words, his electric spells are weaker than Thalia's lightning, and later, when Leo appears, his pyrokinesis is stronger than any fire spell. Percy has a monopoly on water powers, while Matthew himself specializes in ice and cold spells.**

 **Also, some chapters will now have a "Select Units" preview (like Fire Emblem) to show which characters are present at the start of battle. Some chapters also get quotes related to the chapter title.** **Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: You should know by now.**

* * *

Endgame: Cheese For Everyone!

* * *

 _"WONDERFUL! Time for a celebration... CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!" __-Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion: Shivering Isles_

* * *

 _Select Units:_

 _Matthew, Spellsword, Level 11 (Exp: 55)  
Percy, Hero, Level 14 (Exp: 35)  
Thalia, Spear Master, Level 15 (Exp: 99)  
Zoë, Hunter, Level 2500  
Roy, Manakete, Level 10 (Exp: 85)_

 _Allies:_

 _Artemis, Sniper, Level 4608  
_ _Annabeth, Camper, Level 14_

 _Allied Pokémon:_

 _Lunala, Sorceress, Level 79 (True Level: 2000)  
Vanilluxe, Cryomancer, Level 75  
Incineroar, Warrior, Level 78  
Slowking, Sage, Level 77  
Snorlax, Tank, Level 76  
Crobat, Acrobat, Level 76  
Exeggcute, Mage, Level 60  
Diglett, Scout, Level 33  
Xurkitree, Electromancer, Level 70_

 _Enemies:_

 _Assorted Monsters (Gluten-Free)_

 _Bosses:_

 _Atlas, General, Level 5000  
Luke, Rogue, Level 21_

Fight? -Yes -No

Confirmed. Loading...

* * *

 **Matthew**

We all stood back as Roy (as a dragon) roared to the heavens and began blowing frosty breath everywhere. We jumped back, but Zoë's sisters weren't so lucky, becoming encased in solid ice. "They got what they deserved." Zoë muttered bitterly.

I tried to talk to the dragon. "Roy, are you still there?" Surprisingly, he nodded. "Good. Just follow us for now. Let's go, people." We trekked across the mountain, ice dragon in tow, and found ourselves among some ruins.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys!" Thalia exclaimed. Zoë's face looked downcast. "This is not good. It is here on this mountain, where Atlas- ...used to hold up the sky." We all looked upwards and saw a giant swirling funnel cloud, and at the base was-

"Mother!" "Milady!" Both me and Zoë shouted at the same time. There at the base of the cloud was my mother, the goddess Artemis, who was struggling under the weight of the sky. "No, don't come closer! It's a trap!" She was clearly in pain and despairing underneath the sky.

Zoë ran towards her despite her protests. I, on the other hand, decided to be a good son and obey my mother's orders. Also, it's probably a trap.

"How touching." A voice mocked, and we turned to see who I presumed was Luke and a giant guy in a suit, obviously Atlas.

"You bastard!" I yelled at Luke and flipped the Doduo at him. You see, flipping the Doduo is like flipping the Pidgey, but with both hands.

"Language, young man!" My mother scolded me, despite the circumstances she was in. I ignored it and continued yelling. "You dare do this to her?"

Luke just chuckled and spoke in a sarcastic voice. "Technically, we're all bastards here, are we not? That just shows how foolish the gods are: They continue to have demigod children, despite some of them being married! Look at Zeus and Poseidon! They couldn't follow their own pact on the river Styx. Thalia and Percy are the results."

"As for you, my dear Thalia," Luke cracked a sinister grin, then motioned towards a pool of water. "Call the Ophiotaurus, and you shall be more powerful than the gods!" Ophio- what now? I wasn't in the loop, but Thalia being more powerful than the gods was obviously a bad thing. We all pleaded her to say no. Her lip quivered, but she gave a steady reply. "Hurting a goddess is one thing, but hurting a boy's mother is where I draw the line. I don't know you anymore Luke."

Then we charged. However, I held Percy back, recalling the prophecy. "Percy, remember the last lines of the prophecy! _The titan's curse one must withstand_! I think either of us should take the sky from my mother!"

"But it also said _The maiden's son shall display his might_ , so that leaves you out of the question. I'll do it. Besides, a certain war god _might_ have put a curse on me a few years ago." He ran over to where my mother was, and took the sky from her.

"Good luck, Percy." I shouted. Then I turned to Artemis. "Mother, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, my child." She said soothingly.

And then she slapped me really really hard.

"Ow! What was that for!" I asked.

"That's for swearing earlier, young man. But for now, we shall do battle against Atlas."

"Okay, mom, but first..." I looked upward at the sky and shouted: "CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!"  
The sky turned dark orange as flaming cheese wheels fell everywhere. I grabbed all of my Pokéballs and sent out all the Pokémon I had on hand. I swiftly evolved Exeggcute with a Leaf Stone, evolving it into a regular Exeggutor, and took out a special device from my bag. This item was known as the 'Level Rebalancer' which was used by official Pokémon League trainers so that their team's levels matched those of the challenger.

I drained enough levels from my old team to evolve Diglett into Dugtrio and give everyone enough power for what I was about to do. "Vanilluxe, Blizzard! Incineroar, Darkest Lariat! Slowking, Surf! Snorlax, Giga Impact! Crobat, Cross Poison! Exeggutor, Psychic! Dugtrio, Earthquake!" I turned to Lunala. "Luna, with me! Everyone, charge!"

I jumped onto Luna's back and sped off as my Pokémon leaped into action, unleashing their most powerful attacks against the monsters present and Atlas. (Good thing Looker gave me a million dollars so I could buy enough PP Ups and PP Maxes.) I was glowing purple and orange, the blessings of Dionysus and Hestia with me. My mother fired arrow after arrow at the titan, as I swooped in and began casting every spell I knew. Ice, Fire, Lightning, Darkness, Light; I could feel the primordial elements of reality at my command: Heat, Cold, Electricity, Light, and Shadow.

Atlas got hit by an exploding cheese wheel to the face, hail on his shoulder, an arrow to the knee, darkness at his leg, pure, harmful light on his elbow, lightning arcing across his body, and flames dancing around his legs as his hands froze over.

I prepared more spells, flames forming behind me before launching themselves, frost swirling around me, and lightning sparking at my fingertips as Luna swooped in and I stabbed the Titan in the place where Apollo's light never shines. "UNLIMITED POWER!" I cackled insanely and uncharacteristically.

We fell back and I readied my bow, firing arrow after arrow imbued with assorted elements. Vanilluxe had decided to ignore the monsters and focused Blizzards at the General as Incineroar divepiled some snake-women. Some giants cornered Snorlax, before the fat Pokémon awoke and plowed through them with a Giga Impact. Slowking was Surfing through another horde, and Exeggutor inflicted harsh migraines on some hellhounds as Dugtrio shook the battlefield. Crobat flew around inflicting poison on almost everything including the kitchen sink in the ruins of the palace.

Looking around, I saw Thalia holding off Luke with her spear, while her Xurkitree fought off a Hydreigon, presumably Luke's. Percy struggling under the weight of the sky. Zoë fighting off monsters alongside Roy. Mother shapeshifted into different animals, lunging at Atlas and constantly shifting back just to stab him repeatedly in different places. I fought wildly, launching more spells and slashing and stabbing at my foe.

However, Atlas got lucky, and pinned me and my legendary companion underneath his fist. As we struggled under his grip, he readied his javelin and smirked.

"You are no match for me!" He boasted, then he stabbed his spear downward...

"NO!"

...and was met by Zoë. Atlas simply flicked her away, and she slammed into some black rocks. I instantly felt the same thing as my mother: Pure fury and rage.

Artemis grabbed the javelin and used it to launch the gloating Titan briefly into the air, flinging him towards Percy as I commanded Luna to fire a Moongeist Beam while I aided the effort of pushing Atlas by hurling chunks of ice.

He slammed into Percy, and the son of Poseidon let go at the right moment, trapping Atlas under his old burden once again. "NO!" He bellowed so loud that it shook me to the core, "NOT AGAIN!"

I swiftly returned most of my Pokémon to their balls (except for Luna, who stayed with me) and ran over to where Zoë was. Everyone else (including Roy who reverted back to his human form and Annabeth, who was now free) was gathered, and her wound had splotches of green.

"The wound is poisoned." My mother observed.

"Of course," Thalia muttered. "With Ladon gone, they gathered all the poison they could salvage. Atlas must've tipped his spear in it."

"The stars, I cannot see them." Zoë groaned. "We need nectar and ambrosia!" Percy said, which basically was a call for medical assistance. I tried a simple healing spell, but the glow in my hand fizzed out. "Darn it. I don't have enough energy for a healing spell."

The remains of the monster army approached us, and we might've died right there, were it not for the sound of gunfire. Dr. Chase had swooped in on a biplane, calling down "Stay away from my daughter!" and proceeded to rip holes into the enemy with white-hot celestial bronze.

"Dad!" Annabeth called out. The man shouted for us to run. Monsters left and right were pelted by bullets and some remaining cheese and hail.

"A brave man, but still a man nonetheless." My mother muttered grudgingly, "Come, we must get Zoë away from here." She pulled out a hunting horn and blew it, calling forth a silver chariot pulled by deer. "Get in." She said.

I was going add "the bag, Nebby" to that statement, but I decided there was no time for jokes and mounted Lunala once again. The rest boarded the chariot of Artemis, and we flew off the mountain. It was a strange sight, seeing an antique plane, a legendary Pokémon, and a silver chariot flying in formation.

As we flew off, I could still hear Atlas bellowing curses against the gods. I guess that arrogant fool still hasn't learned his lesson.

* * *

We landed in some field in the dark of the night. Mr. Chase stepped out of his plane and his daughter gave him a hug. "Dad! You flew… you shot… oh my gods! That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

"Not bad for a middle-aged mortal, I guess." He replied.

"But the celestial bronze bullets, where did you get those?"

"Well, you had some weapons left lying around, so I melted those and made some bullets as an experiment." He replied. That explains where all that celestial bronze came from. It's also a great idea. No wonder Athena loved the guy.

"Um, guys," Thalia interrupted, and we all ran over to Zoë. I turned to my mother. "Can't you heal her?" I asked.

"If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little we can do, but I will try." She tried to set a hand on Zoë, but she refused. Instead, she asked Artemis a final question. "Have I served thee well?"

"With great honor," My mother replied softly, "The finest of my attendants."

"Good." She said, then turned to Thalia. "I am sorry we argued, we could have been sisters."

"It's my fault," The daughter of Zeus remarked, holding back tears. "You were right about Luke, heroes, men, everything."

"Perhaps not all men. Percy, do you still have the sword?" Percy brought out his pen, Riptide. "You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like… like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword."

Next, she turned to Roy, who everyone forgot was there. "You, little dragon, are much friendlier than Ladon. You have great potential."

"It's nothing, Miss Zoë." The red-haired kid replied.

Finally, Zoë spoke to me. "You... A son of Artemis. Never thought I'd see the day. You'll be a great hero, I'm sure of it. Remember to treat women well, alright?"

"Of course." I replied. She nodded and kissed me on the forehead, which was unexpected. I guess it showed that she finally accepted me as the son of Artemis.

"The stars, I can see them." She murmured dreamily. Her eyes were fixed on the night sky, and she didn't move again. My mother spoke an incantation in Ancient Greek, and a silvery wisp flew out of Zoë's body as it disappeared. Then she chanted a blessing and blew the silver dust into the sky, where it formed a constellation of a girl dashing across the sky wielding a bow.

"Let the world honor you, my Huntress." Artemis said, "Live forever in the stars."

* * *

Hail and cheese still fell upon the earth. Everyone was at loss for words to say. All of a sudden, my mother started up a conversation.

"You, child." Mother said softly to Roy, "You are a manakete, are you not?"

"Yes, Lady Artemis." Roy replied as he bowed to the goddess, "Although my father was a human."

"What's a manakete?" I asked, unfamiliar with the term. My mother sighed. "The manakete tribes were clans of dragons who were cursed long ago. The curse decreed that if they stayed in dragon form for too long, their minds would degenerate and they would turn feral. To combat this, most of them sealed their draconic power within stones known as dragonstones, and took on human forms. Nobody is sure if manaketes can breed with humans."

"We do now." Percy said thoughtfully, "Roy is proof of that."

"Mother," I asked, "I was told by Roy's father, a son of Athena by the way, to find his missing wife and son. May we reunite them?"

The goddess of the hunt pondered that for a second, then answered. "Of course. I am known as the protector of children, after all. Having this boy's family reunited will be a great course of action. Tell me, young manakete, where does your mother live?"

"Up north in Canada, Lady Artemis."

"Very well. We shall pick your mother up, and then head for Olympus." She then turned to Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth. "As for you three, I cannot take you, but I will send help."

She faced Annabeth and remarked, "You are brave beyond measure, my girl. You will do what is right."

She gave a quizzical look at Thalia, then faced Percy. "You did well, for a man."

Roy scrambled onto the chariot, and I mounted Lunala once more. Mother gave us a glance. "Luna, dear, how fast can you go?"

 _"A maximum speed of 97 kilometers per minute."_ She replied. I had a bad feeling about this. My mother just nodded. "I suppose that speed is sufficient enough. Let's go." Then we flew off in a blur as I braced myself.

* * *

We arrived at a small wooden shack in the middle of a snowy forest. Roy went up to the door and knocked softly. "Mom, I'm home!"

"Roy? You're back!" A youthful voice replied, and the door opened, revealing a turquoise-haired woman wearing a dress of the same color. She noticed the others at her door, in other words, me and my mother. "Oh, you must be Lady Artemis! Come inside, it's freezing out here."

We entered and sat down on some chairs. Ninian analyzed my appearance. "You... you're a half-blood. Who is your Olympian parent?" She asked.

"She's right here in this very room, ma'am." I replied, and her eyes widened. "A son of... Artemis? That's... impossible!"

My mother stood up and said, "He is the only child I will ever have, and I have claimed him as my own."

"Mother, may I go back to the topic at hand?" I asked politely. Artemis nodded and sat down. I faced Ninian and spoke to her gravely. "Ma'am, your husband is still looking for his family. He told me: 'If you find them, please bring them home.' and his eyes... they had a look of sorrow. He really misses you."

"But I am afraid he will reject us. We are dragons, after all." She replied solemnly. I looked her in the eye. "Ma'am, I think he will accept you, no matter what you are."

Ninian glanced at the ceiling for a moment before she smiled warmly. "Very well. Just give me a moment to pack all of my belongings."

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

As we waited outside, Ninian came out of the door while carrying a large suitcase. She was unusually strong for such a frail-looking lady, but I guessed she used her draconic strength to lift the heavy container.

Roy helped her get onto the chariot, and I mounted my legendary companion again, already expecting to go at an extremely fast speed again. We did just that, speeding off into the direction of Olympus, shrouded in Mist.

* * *

 **Finally, it's over! Stay tuned for the epilogue! After that, it'll be time for the second arc of the story. We've come a long way since the beginning. Thanks for sticking around! Thanks for reading!**

 **This chapter was pretty fun to write. Battles, death, and fluff, all in the same chapter! Now, you may ask, how did I learn how to write battles? I write from experience, and by experience, I mean hours and hours of playing Pokémon, Fire Emblem, and Skyrim, and analyzing the movements and flow of battle.**

 **This is Vanillite the Dragonslayer, signing off.**

 **Revision 2/26/2018: Added chapter opening quote by Sheogorath.**


	10. Epilogue: Into The Dawn

**This is it. The final chapter of the first story arc. And since Disbanded Crow hasn't reviewed yet, I guess I'll continue doing this story with or without reviews.**

 **Also, some more Fire Emblem characters will show up, so Google them if you want to know what they look like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any intellectual property mentioned here. What do you take me for? Some Disneyland-lord of intellectual property?**

* * *

Epilogue: Into The Dawn

* * *

 _"Reach for my hand, I'll soar away into the dawn, though I wish I could stay..." -Untitled (for now) Trailer Song, Fire Emblem: Three Houses_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

A few adults (and a kid) were walking towards the palace of Mount Olympus. These were some demigods from the past generation, which included two certain men; one with purple hair, and the other one with red hair.

"What's that?" Hector asked, pointing at what was hurling towards them.

"What?" A green-haired woman named Lyn (a legacy of Hermes) asked.

"It looks like..." Canas started, adjusting his monocle, and realized what it was. "Everyone, scatter!"

Everyone jumped away just in time to avoid the impact.

*CRASH!*

Everyone looked at the crashed chariot and the legendary Pokémon that just landed not-so-gracefully. Eliwood (being the heroic dude he always is, no matter what continuity) ran over to them and asked, "Lady Artemis, are you alright?"

Then he saw turquoise hair peeking out at the back. "Ninian, is that you?" He asked, hoping that it was.

Soon enough, Ninian came out. "Eliwood... It is me, my love. I have returned."

"Ninian, it really is you!" The red-haired man said happily, then kissed his long-lost wife passionately as everyone else looked on.

"Ew, that's gross!" Three kids said at once. These were Roy, Hector's daughter Lilina, and Matthew, the son of Artemis. Everyone turned to face Roy. "Roy's back!" Hector announced gleefully.

"Roy!" Eliwood cried, and ran over to his son, and pulled him into a tight hug. "Dad!" Roy yelped, "I missed you!"

"Now, Ninian, do you have a sufficient explanation for leaving Eliwood for 10 years?" Lyn asked, as Ninian leaving had a devastating effect on the man.

Ninian replied slowly.

"The truth is... I'm a Manakete." Everyone, who obviously knew what the term meant, had their jaws drop all the way to Tartarus. One of these adult demigods, a son of Hephaestus by the name of Dorcas, almost choked on the mutton he was eating at the revelation of this fact. (At least it wasn't poisoned.)

"What?!" All the adults said, shocked at this announcement.

Eliwood, however, took his time and gave a slow reply. "That's... hot."

...And he was promptly met by a smack from his wife. "Seriously, Eliwood? I just revealed that I'm a dragon, and all you say is "that's hot"?!"

"No, it really is!" Eliwood retorted, "and I would still love you, no matter what you are."

"Aww..." Everyone gushed at the display of true love. (Except for Artemis and, to a lesser extent, her son Matthew, who both didn't really care for that sort of thing.)

It was then that Matthew realized something. "Oh crud, the winter solstice meeting!" He said, and everyone quickly sprinted towards the throne room.

* * *

 **Matthew**

And so, after reuniting a family, we arrived at the throne room, where the eleven other Olympians (plus Hestia tending to the hearth in the middle) were gathered, and Dionysus was playing something on a laptop.

"Ha! Eat cheese wheels, ya stupid bandits!" He hollered, as Apollo and Hermes stared at him.

"That's enough Skyrim for you, Dionysus. I don't care if you influenced the mortals to add a character of your likeness in the series, but we are in the middle of a very important meeting!" Hermes complained.

"Oh, phooey." Dionysus relented and the laptop vanished with a pop. "Oh look, well if it isn't the Camp Half-Blood Batch of 1987! Hello!" Apparently, he was still in 'God of Madness' mode rather than 'Grumpy Camp Director' mode.

"Welcome, heroes." Zeus said absentmindedly as the adults (and their kids) all sat in one area.

Then he eyed me clinging to my mother.

"Artemis, is that your son? What is the meaning of this?!" He pulled out his master bolt and aimed it at me.

"I swear by the River Styx, I did not break my oath!" My mother quickly said, and thunder boomed in the distance, confirming it.

Athena looked down at me with an analytic look. "This child, does he have a father?"

"No."

"I suppose you experimented, sister?"

"In a way, yes. I took some clay, made it into the shape of a human child, and added my blood to it, creating genetic code from scratch."

"I have no idea what she is saying." Ares said dimwittedly to Apollo, who sighed. "Let me explain it in layman's terms." Then he explained it in layman's terms, causing the gods to nod their heads.

"Very well. The child shall live... for now." Zeus said.

"Very merciful of you, Lord Zeus." I said, then scooted over to Hestia's fire, sitting alone (I had returned Luna to her ball when we landed.) and eating some roasted hotdogs placed nearby. Soon after, Grover arrived with some fish-cow creature and started to talk to Zeus. After that, Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth arrived and Artemis greeted them. By this point, Dionysus had switched to 'Grumpy Camp Director' mode.

"We are here to discuss the topic at hand." Zeus started, "Even if Apollo and Artemis shoot down the monsters of old, the Titans have a new resource to make use of: Magical creatures from another realm."

"They're called Pokémon." I mumbled, and the Lord of the Skies grudgingly acknowledged that. I spoke up. "Lord Zeus, I can assure you, how they get their Pokémon must be through extradimensional means. The Distortion World is a realm which acts as a gateway between the Pokémon realm and ours, and it it guarded by a Legendary Pokémon known as Giratina."

"I tried to hit on her once. I got hit by a Shadow Ball to the face." Apollo called out from the sidelines.

"Very well. We shall speak with Lord Arceus on this matter soon." Zeus announced. Mother looked over at us, the four young demigods in the room. "As for you four, can we all agree these worthy heroes have done us a great service?"

"All in favor of not disintegrating them?" Hermes asked nervously. A few hands rose up.

"Wait, those three," Ares said, pointing to me, Percy, and Thalia, "They're dangerously powerful. I say we kill 'em." Zeus, Posideon, and Artemis all reprimanded him.

"Despite how dimwitted he is, Ares has a point." Athena remarked. "There is a risk keeping two children of the Big Three, alongside a child whose existence was forbidden since the very beginning, alive."

Despite this, Percy asked his father about the Ophio-something, presumably the fish-cow creature. "...the Ophiotaurus is innocent!" I heard him say. I wasn't really paying attention, just rummaging through my bag to check if all of my PokéBalls were still there. Percy continued. "Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as… as Kronos eating his children, just because of something they might do. It's wrong!"

Zeus seemed to consider this. His eyes drifted to his daughter Thalia. "And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

My mother's eyes lit up. "I have an open position for a new lieutenant, if she is willing to accept. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, will you join the Hunt?"

Thalia accepted, took the oath, and all of the demigods in the room left, leaving me alone with twelve super-powerful beings. "As for you, son of Artemis, your companion has broken the ancient laws!"

"Uh oh." I mumbled, realizing letting Lunala out during the battle against Atlas counted as a goddess interfering with the quest. I decided to stall for time. "And where exactly in these 'ancient laws' does it say so?"

"It says so in here!" Zeus boomed, and a large purple book materialized, with 'Da Rules' written in swirly yellow text on the cover.

"Oh wait, those aren't our ancient laws. In here!" This time, the purple book vanished and was replaced by a large scroll. Zeus then opened it and read aloud: "Gods and goddesses are not allowed to directly interfere with quests."

"You have broken one of the ancient laws, boy. Now you shall pay the price." Zeus announced as he prepared his master bolt once more, and I braced myself for the Underworld.

"Not so fast!" A voice echoed troughout the hall. A golden portal opened, and out came the Alpha Pokémon, Lord Arceus himself, flanked by Dialga and Palkia.

"Arceus, what a surprise!" Zeus exclaimed, although he seemed to be sweating. It looked like he feared the omnipotent llama-god.

Arceus shot him a glare. "I believe a loophole can be found in the ancient laws for this boy's life to be spared." He pointed a foreleg towards another section of the scroll and read: "If a Legendary Pokémon is willingly under a trainer's command completely, he, she, or it is allowed to participate in quests if the trainer was chosen for a quest."

"Now, I believe that Lunala willingly serves the boy. Matthew, can you let out Lady Lunala?" I took out her ball and immediately activated it, and Luna crushed me into a hug in her human form. "As you can see here, she clearly loves her trainer. So they are exempted from the rule."

"Very well. Meeting ajourned!" Zeus announced, and the gods went off to party. I went over to Arceus and kneeled. "Thank you for saving my life, Lord Arceus."

"It is nothing, child." He replied. "If it weren't for you, the world I created would have been ravaged by the Ultra Beasts. But for now, we must go. Mew has made some delicious soup back in the Hall of Origin." With that, the three primordial legends went back through the portal and it closed.

I decided to go to the party, where everyone was dancing, and I held out my hand to Luna. "May I have this dance, milady?"

* * *

I was a terrible dancer.

Luckily, Luna taught me how to dance, and we waltzed our way across the battlefield- I mean, the dance floor. I saw Percy a few times. First, he was with Thalia. Next, he was with Annabeth. After that, for some reason, he was waltzing with my mother. That was a sight to behold, although I might have almost vomited.

We stopped dancing and started getting food. There was some barbecue made of assorted meats, alongside an enchanted goblet I filled with root beer. Dionysus looked over at my drink. "Root beer, the drink of the centaurs. Excellent choice, my boy." He said jovially as he munched on an entire cheese wheel. I'm not sure if he was joking about the centaurs drinking root beer.

I looked around and saw the adult demigods at one table, and Ninian and Roy were happily talking with Eliwood. Suddenly, one of the guys at their table collapsed onto the table.

"What happened to Dorcas?" I heard Canas ask. "I put sleeping pills in his mutton." Hector replied, and all of them laughed.

We sat down at a table made for two. I placed the barbecue down on the table alongside two turkey legs I got along the way, and gave one turkey leg to Luna, who had some noodle soup in a large bowl and milk in her goblet.

I finished my food quickly, replenishing all the energy I used up when casting spells. I was still hungry, as I eyed Luna's noodles. "Do you want some?" She asked, and I nodded. We shared the noodles and ate at our own paces. Eventually, we got the same noodle, and our lips met.

I looked away and blushed.

She blushed too, but didn't look away.

* * *

We had a great time at the party, talking with everyone I knew. Canas congratulated me for stopping a world-ending crisis once again, and gave me a bag containing all the stuff I left back at school. I wasn't going back there anymore, which meant I can go back to the Alola region and do my duty as Champion there.

Percy was busy talking to his father, so I left him alone.

Eliwood thanked me for finding his long-lost wife and son, and Ninian told me Roy was getting a job as a backup guard at camp, with Chiron tutoring him on the side. The dragon boy seemed pretty happy with his situation.

I bumped into Thalia, and she gave me a hug. "Lieutenant, aren't you supposed to not hug boys anymore?" I asked her.

"Nonsense, Matthew. I'm just honoring a friend. Besides, I don't think Lady Artemis counts you as a boy." Then her demeanor turned serious and she gave a glare. "Unless you try to flirt with any of us, that is." Then she smirked. "But I think your legendary friend over here has it covered." She winked to Luna, and the Legendary Pokémon of the moon winked back at her. "Oh, and don't call me Lieutenant, kid. We're friends. Just call me by my name."

"Okay, 'by my name'." I jokingly replied, and she playfully punched my arm. "Farewell, Thalia!" I called out, as she sped off. Artemis came up to me. "Mother," I said.

"Son," She replied in turn, then pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you, my child."

"Mother, I'm afraid I must go." I said solemnly. She started hugging me tighter. "Don't go, my son. Stay with the Hunt, and not those boys at Camp Half-Blood. You are not like them. Except Percy. Percy is a good role model for you."

I raised my eyebrow at the mention of Percy. "Percy, you say? Mother, do you like him?" My mother blushed. "I respect him. He has done well, for a man. But you, my son, are still a child. You need someone to raise you."

"I'm afraid not, mother. You see, I've got this Champion gig going on back in the Pokémon realm." I explained the situation to her. "Canas will tell you about it. Besides, with me being far away from Olympus, Gramps can't pulverise me."

She gave out a small laugh. "Did you just refer to Zeus, king of the gods, as 'Gramps'?"

"Well, technically, he's my only grandfather, so it works. Thalia's my aunt too."

"Just don't say that to their face." My mother warned. "You might get a fist full of lightning in the area between the legs."

"Duly noted." I replied. "Bye, mom!" I called out as Lunala transformed into her true form. I mounted her and headed towards camp, but not before mother cloaked us in Mist.

* * *

I finished packing everything into my bag from Cabin 8, including a strange cube with a note written on it. (It said: Use this to return to Alola. -Dialga & Palkia P. S. I did most of the work! P.P.S. Shut up, Palkia.) Once outside, I saw Percy, Annabeth, and Grover staring at a crack on the floor. "What happened here?" I asked.

"Do you swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone else at camp about it?" Grover asked.

"I swear on the River Styx." I said, and the oath was sealed. They took turns explaining that Nico was a son of Hades from the time before World War II, brought to the present through the Lotus Hotel. When he heard about Bianca's death, he was furious. "He also had a Pokémon with him," Percy added, "It was a dark purple ball of gas with a face."

"That's a Gastly." I noted, "It's kinda matching, actually; a son of Hades using a Ghost type Pokémon."

"We'll have to look for him so he won't go over to Kronos." Percy said. I shook my head. "I'm afraid I'll be out of commision for a few months, so good luck, I guess." I activated the cube, which opened a portal, and waved goodbye to them. Then I jumped in.

* * *

Then I immediately fell face-first on the floor of the Champion's Chamber at the top of Mount Lanakila. I was so tired from the day's events, I didn't even bother to reach for the Champion's Throne. I just rolled over and slept on the floor.

 **THE END...**

 **...OF ARC 1**

* * *

 **That's then end of the Titan's Curse Arc! The next story arc will revolve around Ultra Necrozma, and it introduces new characters, so keep your eyes peeled!**

 **This is Vanillite the Dragonslayer, signing off.**


	11. Act II: Operation: Blackout

**Welcome, one and all, to the beginning of the Ultra Necrozma story arc! This story arc will be entitled "Operation: Blackout" in honor of the web game Club Penguin, which shut down last year. I had two working titles, which were "In the Dark of the Night" and "Snuff Out The Light", both references to villain songs. The first is Rasputin's song in the film Anastasia, and the second is a cut song from The Emperor's New Groove to be sung by Yzma. Look it up. But I realized one of my other fanfics has a song for a title, although it's from an extremely obscure MOTHER series fangame titled Mother: Cognitive Dissonance, which takes place between Earthbound: Beginnings and Earthbound. Check it out, it's an excellent fangame.**

 **Also, take any references with a grain of sodium chloride. My general rule of writing is that references aren't canon until it's confirmed, something similar to how Elder Scrolls continuity works. So if you see something like, say, "Da Rules" in this story, or files on events of the PJO series up to this point in one of my other stories, that ain't canon 'til I directly confirm it. I'll leave you readers to theorizing the state of the cosmos (not Cosmo from the Fairly OddParents) in my stories, because I have no idea of how my writings make any sense.**

 **Without further ado, I now present:** **Operation: Blackout** **! (This chapter is just an expository one to set things up and establish some rules in the continuity.)**

 **...**

 **Wait, I forgot the disclaimer!**

 **The closest I get to owning both properties is having some Pokémon games and Percy Jackson books.**

* * *

Act II: Operation: Blackout

* * *

 _"Behold, in darkness, a doom sweeps the land." -Emperor Uriel Septim VII, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion_

* * *

Earth, a place of untold wonders and curiosity. Depending on one's interpretation, it may be host to humans, animals, gods, fairies, anti-fairies (yes they might exist, look it up), pixies, ghosts, wizards, demigods, magicians, superheroes, einherjar, valkyries, centaurs, satyrs, nymphs, titans, giants, dragons, monsters, and maybe a few aliens, both legal and illegal extraterrestrials, from other planets. (Not that building a wall would help against the illegal ones, mind you.)

But this story arc isn't about Earth.

Instead, it's about the Pokémon world, a place with vastly different wonders and curiosities. The many different species of Pokémon include powerful sentient ice cream, eggs that become coconut trees, peashooter-like plants that become pitcher plants, turtles of different elemental affinities, draconic creatures, living magnets, PokéBalls, gears, sentient pollution, ancient hieroglyphs, bells, robots, golems, indestructible squiggly things inhabiting rocks, fish, armored creatures, lizards, bats, beetles, butterflies, bees, jellyfish, mollusks, gods... If I listed all of them, we'd be here all day, so I'll leave it at that.

Oh, and one known demigod lives in the Pokémon realm too. And... he is currently lying on the floor.

* * *

 **Matthew**

Ugh... What time is it? I opened my eyes to the starry night sky, separated from me by a glass dome. Everything looked peaceful, from the comet streaking across the sky down to the girl who just arrived at the top of the stairs.

Wait, what?

I groaned and rolled over and closed my eyes in a futile attempt to return to my slumber. Unfortunately, the girl shook me awake. "Who the heck are you?" I muttered as I analyzed her. She was wearing a light yellow shirt tied at the front paired with mint green shorts and a red hat that kinda looked like a chicken's comb. She seemed to be at least 13 years old; two years older than I was.

"Hi there, I'm Selene!" She said cheerfully and gave a smile. "I'm here to challenge the Champion! Where is he anyway?"

I mentally facepalmed. How could she not know what the Champion looked like? It's easy, purple clothing, silver hair and eyes, a pair of glasses...

Oh wait, that's me. I'm the champion. I gave her a laugh. "Seriously, you don't know who he is?"

"I heard his name was Matthew, and he managed to befriend the Legendary of the Moon, Lunala. So, where is he, kid?" She asked once more. I chuckled. "He's right in front of you, Selene."

"Wait, there's nobody else in the room!" She said, "That must mean one thing. He must be invisible!"

I groaned and facepalmed. Wow, she sure is dense. "If only I knew an invisibility spell... Look, I'm the Champion you're seeking."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Got any proof, kid?" I sighed and brought out Lunala from her ball. She appeared in her true form. _"Hello, child. I am Lunala, the..."_ Then Luna stopped in the middle of her speech as she noticed Selene's jaw dropped to the floor. The challenger looked over at me, as I sat down on my rightful throne. "Yep, you're the real deal, alright." She relented. Luna went over to my side as I spoke to the challenger. "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get."

* * *

"The battle between I, Matthew, Champion of Alola, against you, Challenger Selene, shall begin! Each of us is permitted to use up to six Pokémon." I said as I switched on a camera, broadcasting the battle throughout the entire region. (Most of Alola's population is nocturnal, so they'd probably be able to watch it.) Once she prepared six PokéBalls of different varieties, I lit a scone to my right with a ball of coldness and did the same to a scone on the right using a fireball, adding dramatic effect. "Now, let's battle!"

"Go, Lycanroc!" She announced, and a Dusk Form Lycanroc popped out of a Cherish Ball. "Hmm, interesting... A rare form of Lycanroc." I noticed, and readied a ball, "Go, Slowking!"

"Lycanroc, use Rock Slide!" She commanded, and Slowking was pelted with rocks that came out of nowhere. "Slowking, Surf!" I countered, and my Pokémon conjured a huge wave of water out of nothing, and hit the Lycanroc for super-effective damage, fainting it.

"Lycanroc, return. Go, Primarina!" She threw a regular PokéBall and her starter (I presume) came out. I returned Slowking to his ball and sent out Crobat.

"Primarina, use Dazzling Gleam!" Selene shouted, and Crobat narrowly dodged a sparkly light-based attack. "Crobat, Cross Poison!" I commanded, and my Pokémon complied, hitting the opposing Pokémon with an X-shaped series of poisonous slashes. The Primarina staggered backward, but still managed to stay up.

"Hydro Pump!" The challenger commanded, but the move missed its foe and hit me instead, soaking my shirt and pants. "Well, this is awkward..." I muttered, before telling Crobat to use Wing Attack. And since I'm such a lazy narrator, the next part of the battle will be told in a battle log format.

Primarina fainted!

Challenger Selene is about to use Crabominable. Do you want to switch Pokémon? -Yes -No

Crobat, return! Go, Incineroar! Challenger Selene sent out Crabominable!

Incineroar used Fire Punch! It's super effective! Crabominable used Hammer Arm! It's super effective!

Incineroar used Flare Blitz! It's super effective! Crabominable fainted! Incineroar is hit by recoil! Incineroar fainted!

Go, Dugtrio! Challenger Selene sent out Salazzle!

"Whoa, a regular Dugtrio!" She remarked, interrupting the battle log. "Where did you get one?"

"Uhh... Wonder Trade?" I lied, coming up with a valid excuse. She nodded in understanding. "I miss the Kanto region. That's where I come from."

"When did you move here to Alola?" I asked.

"A few weeks ago. I live on Melemele Island." She replied, and we resumed our battle.

Dugtrio used Earthquake! It's super effective! Salazzle used Toxic! Dugtrio was badly poisoned! Dugtrio is badly hurt by poison!

Dugtrio dug a hole! Salazzle used Flamethrower! Dugtrio evaded the attack! Dugtrio is badly hurt by poison!

Dugtrio used Dig! It's super effective! Salazzle fainted! Dugtrio is badly hurt by poison!

"Go, Exeggutor!" She called, sending out an Alolan Exeggutor from a Great Ball. I decided it was time to send out my signature Pokémon. "Vanilluxe, come to my aid!"

The ice cream Pokémon came out, changing the weather into a hailstorm. "Vanilluxe, use Blizzard!" I called out, and the enemy was hit with an extremely frigid wind filled with ice and snow, fainting before it could even make a move. Selene pouted and clutched an Ultra Ball in her left hand. With extreme determination, she threw it into the air. "Go, Solgaleo!"

A hundred different thoughts raced through my mind all at once as the Legendary of the Sun made his appearance and began speaking with my legendary companion. _"Hey, sis! Nice to see you have a boyfriend now!"_ I blushed at being called Luna's boyfriend.

 _"Brother, he is not my boyfriend."_ Luna stated, as I let out a sigh of relief. _"...yet."_ She added, and I let out a sigh of resignation. _"So why are you hanging out with this girl anyway, brother?"_

 _"Eh, I was bored. Hey, let's battle!"_ Lunala flew to the battlefield and I commanded her: "Luna, use Calm Mind!"

"Solgaleo, use Sunsteel Strike!" Using the power of the sun (albeit weakened due to it being night time), Solgaleo struck Lunala with a claw, the damage being reduced by her Shadow Shield ability. The turn ended and they were both pelted by hail. "Luna, use Moongeist Beam!" I called out, and she flew up into the air, spread her wings, and fired a ghastly ray of moon-powered energy, knocking out Solgaleo.

"Solgaleo is unable to battle! The challenger has failed!" I announced, then turned towards the camera. "Good night, Alola!" I turned the camera off and went over to Selene. I shook her hand, which was a bit hard to do considering she was slightly taller than me. "Well, you tried, at least. I actually hadn't had a great battle in a few months, so congratulations on your effort."

"You're welcome, kid. I was surprised to learn the Champion was just a young boy. I guess I underestimated you." She replied. Suddenly, I had an idea. "Do you want to stay here for the night? I think I had a few guest rooms installed in my bunker."

Her eyes widened. "You have a bunker?"  
"Yeah, Professor Kukui had it built as the Champion's home." I explained. "It was still under construction a few months ago, but it's probably finished by now." I rotated my throne, revealing two hidden levers as we returned our Pokémon to their balls. "Pull the lever, Selene!" She went over and pulled the left lever. A hole opened beneath me and I fell down, screaming: "WRONG LEVERRRRR!"

* * *

"Why do I even have that lever?" I muttered as I climbed up the stairs to the Champion's Chamber while covered in snow and scorch marks. I went over and pulled the right lever, revealing a secret elevator. We entered and I pressed a button inside, closing it and bringing us to the underground bunker.

I checked a map located on the wall as I put my PokéBalls in a nearby healing machine. "Hydroponics bay, check. Pokémon habitat, check. Training room, check. Kitchen and dining area, check. Master bedroom, why is the bed meant for two? Oh well. Aha! Guest rooms!" I turned to my guest, whose Pokémon were healed too. "Let's have a chat in the kitchen, shall we?"

We sat at a small table meant for four as we let out our respective Legendary Pokémon. They assumed their human forms and sat next to us. Solgaleo's human form was a large man in shining white armor (black near the waist) with a gigantic steel war hammer strapped to his back, and a flowing white mane with gold streaks. He also had a golden helmet, the bottom part being white just like his armor.

I made some food appear out of thin air. Four glasses of hot chocolate appeared alongside a large bowl filled with marshmallows, and we asked questions while we took sips of our drinks. "How did the two of you meet?" I asked my guests.

"I was exploring the Lake of the Sunne when he appeared to me." Selene replied, "He said he was bored, so I battled him and managed to capture him. Enough about me, let's talk about you. Where are your parents? I mean, you're just a kid, so shouldn't your parents be around or something?"

"I can handle myself, thank you very much. As for my parents, I only have a mother." I said. She nodded. "What's her name and where is she?"

"Her name is Artemis, and knowing her, probably off hunting." I replied nonchalantly as Sol (I'm gonna call him Sol for convenience) perked up at the mention of my mother's name. "That reminds me of a little event that happened two thousand years ago; some gods from another realm visited this world and one of them was named Artemis. Her brother said she was off-limits though."

"She is still off-limits now, actually." I murmured loud enough for them to hear. "However, she has a child now, without a father, mind you, so there's that." I let my words sink into their minds as Sol realized what that meant.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you, a boy, are the offspring of the man-hating maiden goddess? How would you prove that?"

"Well, I have my mother's eyes." He observed my brilliant (or so they say) silver eyes and nodded. "Still doesn't prove it. You could be one of those Athena kids." By this point, Selene just had a 'what the heck is going on' look on her face, being out of the loop.

"I was also attracted to him due to the energy he was giving off." Luna piped up, "It was eerily similar to my own moon energy, I hadn't known what that was at the time, though."

"I really need to learn some moon-based powers." I muttered, then turned to Selene. "As for you, Selene, I have a feeling teaching you some combat skills wouldn't hurt."

"Why would you teach me how to fight?" She asked. I gave her a serious look. "What would you do if you were stuck in a situation without your Pokémon?"

"Oh, right." She realized, and I led the way to the training room.

* * *

"So, here we have a few weapons." I instructed, gesturing towards a table with some weapons spread across. They were dull, of course. "The shortsword is balanced in terms of reach, weight, and ability. It can be used to perform slashes, thrusts, and in a pinch, blunt attacks."

"The longsword has longer reach, but is heavier. It's also quite balanced in terms of ability, but it does thrusts better than shortswords." I then placed the longsword down and picked up a dagger. "The dagger is a weapon meant for sneaky and clever people. Although it has the shortest reach out of all the weapons, it is the lightest and most quiet, and if you get close enough to your opponent, you can perform a powerful stab."

After that, I picked up a small axe. "Here, we have axes and blunt weapons. Axes are weapons meant for chops and tend to deal more damage than most weapons, but are also the heaviest. Blunt weapons such as maces and war hammers, like the one Sol uses, are for dealing non-lethal blows and, in a pinch, mash up armor and machinery."

I set the axe down and grabbed a spear. "Lances are well-balanced just like swords, they just have more reach in exchange for being heavier. It is a great weapon for defense, with plenty of defensive maneuvers revolving around it."

I gestured towards another part of the table. "Here we have specialized version of some weapons. The rapier is my personal choice of weapon, a light long blade meant for thrusts and stabs, and is effective at piercing armor. The javelin gives you a long-range option when it comes to lances, although it is quite heavy and is hard to retrieve." I found a double-edged axe and aimed it towards a target, and swung the handle. The head flew off, hit the target, and returned to the handle in a way similar to a boomerang. "This throwing axe was designed to return its head to the handle after attacking, the downside is that it is heavier than a typical axe. The handle can be used to fend yourself through bashing while waiting for the handle to return." **(AN: Do not question how these throwing axes work. If you want to know how it is used, look up "Fire Emblem GBA Hand Axe Animation" and there you go. Man, I miss GBA animations.)**

"The next few items are quite different. The shield is a great tool when paired with a one-handed weapon, although I prefer preparing a spell in my other hand to maximize offensive coverage. Shields can be used to bash, if you're skilled enough. Bows are my mother's personal favorite. They take time to learn how to use, but pay off quite well in terms of range. So, Selene, which weapon suits your preference?"

She pondered for a few moments before picking up a dagger in her right hand and a mace in her left. She seemed to be left-handed. "Excellent choice, my friend. Use the mace to parry strikes as you close in just enough to thrust the dagger into your opponent." We went over to the training grounds. "Now, let's practice fighting. I'll be using the training rapier alongside some basic cold spells. It shouldn't hurt much."

I went first, lunging with the rapier as she quickly parried with her mace. I fell back and launched a weak cold blast, which she evaded and drew closer. she swung her mace at my side, but I rolled away and thrust my rapier into hers, although since we used training weapons, it didn't hurt much or cause any wounds.

My strike allowed her to get a hit in with her dagger, then I used the opportunity to freeze her left arm in ice. I rolled away as she tried to free her arm, then she had an idea and slammed it into the ground, shattering the ice. She swung her mace at my leg, which proved to be a strategic maneuver, as I fell to the floor.

I pointed my rapier at her chest as he pointed the dagger at mine. "I guess this is a draw, then" I announced and got up, then I shook her hand. "You did well, for a beginner. You must also learn the advantages and disadvantages to each weapon type. Swords are great against axes and blunt weapons, due to being lighter and quicker. Axes and blunt weapons in turn best lances and knives, as they can deal high damage at a medium reach. Lances and knives beat swords due to having tactics and stances against them."

"Where did you learn all of this battle knowledge?" Selene asked.

"I had a mentor who taught me about self-defense." I explained, "He was more of a magic-user in combat, though he had a mace on hand to act as backup."

I took out a spellbook from my backpack. It's my personal spellbook, one whose spells contained within were compiled over the years from what Canas taught me. I began teaching the basics of spellcasting. "Magic works by channeling energy within you into spells, converting the energy into another form." I set an example by casting a fireball at a target. "Most spells, like fire, electric, and light work through different forms of energy. Fire uses heat, electric spells use electrical energy, and light is pretty obvious. Some spells, however, work by the absence of energy. Frost comes from cold; lack of heat. Darkness, the most dangerous form of magic, comes from the absence of light."

"Now, which type of spells are you interested in?" I asked her. She thought for a second before making her answer. "I'd like to try some fire and light spells."

"I can teach you that." Sol called from the sidelines. I left them to start their training and went over to Luna. "Luna, can you teach me how to do a Moonblast?"

"Sure! Here, let me help you." She went over to me and got my hands into a position. "Feel the lunar power within you. Let that energy flow into your hands. Then aim, and fire!" I tried it. Long-forgotten energy bubbled up from within me as I channeled it into my hands. I brought my hands together, aimed at a target, then fired.

A pinkish blast of light flew from my hands and utterly disintegrated the target. It was oddly really satisfying. I tried it again, and another target blew up. "Quick question, Luna. Will this power be weakened during daytime?" I asked. She shrugged. "Probably."

Then I felt a fireball hit my back. I turned to see Selene with a small flame in her hand, and a nervous look on her face. "Whoops, sorry about that, Matthew."

"No problem. I recommend wearing gloves, mittens, or other forms of hand protection while casting spells." I replied, "Although the material will get in the way and reduce the power of your spells, it will protect your hands from getting frostbite, burns, electrocution, et cetera." I tossed her some spare gloves made of rough cloth. "Sorry, I don't have much on hand. Try visiting Malie City tomorrow. The clothing store might have some gloves. I think that's enough training for now. It's time to sleep."

My two guests went off to the guest rooms (which had bunk beds) and I went to the master bedroom with Luna. I took a shower and changed into my sleepwear, and prepared for sleep. When I got to my bed, I noticed something was missing. "Luna, where is my Vanillite plushie?"

Luna started laughing and said, "Why should I tell you?"

"Just tell me where it is. I really wanna sleep." I muttered. She stopped laughing and brought it out of a drawer. "Thanks." I said, then took the plushie and went to sleep, my companion right next to me. I felt I was forgetting something.

Oh yeah, I was supposed to be planning a party scheduled the day after tomorrow. Oh well, better start planning tomorrow.

* * *

 **And cut! Introducing Selene, the female protagonist! She'll be important later on.**

 **This is officially the second-longest chapter I've ever written. A lot of those words were spent on attempting (keyword being "attempting") to describe a** **Pokémon battle.** **I also spent so many words describing weaponry I'm probably too young to handle. I basically set up a combat system for this continuity, basing it off the systems of Fire Emblem and Elder Scrolls.**

 **I have all of the main characters' teams planned, all the way from Red to Serena. They'll show up at the party.**

 **I also wrote a prophecy for the events of the Ultra Necrozma crisis. Should I put it in? I need reader input by the end of the next chapter or two.**

 **Remember to vote on the Percy romance poll! I'm backing Artemis. Now I'm off to probably continue my Shenanigans.**

 **This is Vanillite the Dragonslayer, signing off.**


	12. Prologue: Party Preparations

**Now, here's the prologue, in which we prepare for the party. Some more Pokémon might be obtained too.**

 **Also, to clarify, cold and dark spells work by draining the respective energy (heat or light) from their surroundings to damage their foes with extreme cold or dark energy and put the residual absorbed energy into the user to replenish their own magical energy reserves. However, dark spells can also be used to drain life energy and heal the user, though the process takes more energy than what is returned, so you can't just constantly spam it. And now, the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the magic system I put into place, which was also based on a combination of magic systems in several different forms of media. (Elder Scrolls, Fire Emblem, little bit of early Final Fantasy, Logic, Physics, something something.)**

* * *

Prologue: Party Preparations

I woke up with Luna next to me. I checked the clock at my bedside. It read 8:18 AM. I didn't feel any aftereffects of being up late; I've had this ability to change my sleep schedule ever since I started my island challenge. Now that I knew my heritage, I think I inherited the ability to switch between being nocturnal and diurnal from my mother. A hunter must be alert at all times, after all. Either that, or I've been spending too much time near Lunala. It could also be due to both.

I got up and headed for the kitchen. I started preparing some food, which included some chicken nuggets and pancakes. Once the food was finished, I wrote a note addressed to Selene and Solgaleo saying "If you are reading this, I've gone out with Luna to prepare for a party tomorrow. Both of you are invited. Okay, thanks, bye."

By this time, Luna woke up and we sat together at the dining table. While sipping a glass of milk, I contemplated my relationship with my legendary Pokémon. Were we friends? Best friends? Companions? Maybe she was just another Pokémon I had and I was just her trainer, or were we something more? Lovers, perhaps? "I'm leaning towards that last one." She said from her side of the table.

"Stop reading my mind again! I thought I told you not to do that anymore!" I complained. She relented and said, "Okay, I'll respect your privacy. For now, that is." Then she went back to eating some pancakes with syrup.

After eating breakfast, I took a shower and changed into my daily attire. I then took the elevator back up to the Pokémon League, then pressed a button to open the glass dome. Lunala transformed into her Pokémon form and we flew off for the Aether Foundation to see how Gladion was doing.

* * *

We arrived at the reception desk of the floating structure. An Aether Foundation Employee was lazily checking her phone, clearly bored. "Excuse me, miss? I'm here to see Gladion." I said. She looked up and said into a microphone, "Young Master Gladion, some kid in purple wants to see you."

"You can't even recognize Alola's first champion?" A familiar sarcastic voice announced over the PA system. The receptionist then became very embarrassed as Gladion continued. "Let him in."

"Right this way, sir." She pointed towards Lusamine's mansion, which gave me some memories of the place. I remembered how we fought our way through a bunch of Team Skull grunts, ya boi Guzma, and having a penultimate battle with Gladion's mother.

I was greeted at the door by none other than Lillie. "Matthew, where have you been? You've been missing for around half a year now!" She nagged. I sighed. "Just some exploring across different dimensions. On a positive note, I finally met my mother."

"Really? Let's talk about it once we're inside." Lillie motioned for me to come in, and we walked towards a room with a large table and some chairs. At the head of the table was Gladion. Ever since the Ultra Beast fiasco, he became the _de facto_ head of the organization while Lusamine was undergoing treatment in Kanto.

Oh, and he was also wearing a stuffy white formal suit which absolutely did not suit him. He took a look at me and smirked. "Well if it isn't Matthew, the First Champion of Alola. Where have you been since at least half a year?"

"I traveled to a distant realm and met my mother." He raised an eyebrow at the mention of a distant realm. "Was it in Ultra Space? Don't tell me your mother is actually an Ultra Beast or something, that would be too crazy to believe."

"Far from that, actually." I replied, "Of all things my mother could be, she was actually a major deity in that dimension!"

Both siblings' eyes widened. "Really?" Lillie asked, "Tell us more about this world."

"Well, since I'm not sworn to any oath of secrecy..." I began explaining that my mother was a goddess in a world similar to this one, albeit without Pokémon and their gods being forgotten. Gladion nodded in understanding after I explained everything. "You aren't the type to lie about what you've seen; I believe you. Now, what else do you wish to discuss?"

I handed them three invitations to the party tomorrow. "You're invited to a party at the top of Mount Lanakila. Oh, and if you're wondering why there are three invitations, that last one is for your mother, if she is stable enough."

"Very well, I trust you will be going now?" Gladion asked. I nodded. "One more thing before you go. Take this Pokémon." He handed me a regular Pokéball. "Lillie caught a male Nidoran in Kanto, then she evolved it into a Nidoking."

"After it evolved into Nidorino, of course!" Lillie stated. Gladion continued, "As I was saying, she gave it to me, but I don't really want it. Do you want it?"

"Yes!" I jumped at the chance to get such a Pokémon. "I've always been fascinated by Pokémon from Kanto. I managed to obtain a regular Dugtrio and a regular Exeggutor during my travels. Thanks for the gift. Oh, one more thing," I brought out the ball of the Ultra Beast that I captured in Frisco. "I found this strange creature seemingly made of bricks during my travels; it gives off energy akin to the type that Ultra Beasts emit. I think it's an Ultra Beast too."

Gladion scratched his chin in thought. "That's probably the Ultra Beast Stakataka. The International Police have recorded sightings of it alongside another known as Blacephalon when those two showed up a month ago. Thankfully, Agents Looker and Anabel managed to capture them with minimal damage." He handed me a folder with three labels stamped across it. "CLASSIFIED", "TOP SECRET", and "MENU".

"What's up with that last label?" I asked. He smirked and replied, "It was accidentally sent to the cafeteria and then it was labelled a menu. Man, the employees thought that we were serving some kind of new brick-patterned cake!"

"Thanks for the info. Also, I have one last question: Why are you speaking so formally?" I asked. In response to that, Gladion sighed. "I kinda developed the habit over a year's worth of board meetings." He replied sheepishly. We waved goodbye and I let out Lunala, setting my sights on Melemele Island.

* * *

I landed right in the middle of Iki Town. Most of the people weren't there, but those that witnessed our arrival were whispering "By Azelf, it's the First Champion!" or some other variation invoking other Legendaries. "Citizens of Alola!" I called out to get everyone's attention, "Where's Hau?"

"Here!" Hau said from the roof of his house. He jumped down and was caught by a trampoline placed below. He bounced off the trampoline towards me and broke into a sprint. He managed to weave in and out of the crowd, and appear next to me. He then pulled me into a hug. "I missed you, buddy! Where have you been in the past six months or so?"

"Just some travelling, meeting my mother, saving another world; you know, typical Champion stuff."

"Really? That sounds like fun!" Oh it was fun, Hau. The only problem was that my mother was captured and two of my comrades died. Nothing big, really. "You won't believe the stuff that happened here in Alola! At least a hundred Pokémon species appeared all over the region! Plus, there's a new sport called Mantine Surfing!"

"Mantine Surfing?" I asked. This seems interesting. "What is it?"

"Why don't I show you? There's a surf spot just off Route 2. Let's go!" He motioned for me to follow him, and we ran off to the south.

* * *

"Hau, do I really have to wear only my shorts when doing this?" I asked. I felt really vulnerable, only wearing shorts, safety equipment, and goggles. He grinned and replied, "Relax, my friend! It's not like a bunch of girls will show up. What could possibly go wrong?"

"If you jinx this and a bunch of girls really do show up, I swear to Tapu Koko that once I get over my embarrassment, I'm gonna ask Luna to send you to Ultra Space." I retorted, then we got on our Mantines. He built up enough power and launched into the air, commanding his Mantine with a command sequence of "Left, Left, Left, Right, Right, Right!"

The Mantine did some tricks and landed back on the waves. I tried to outdo him. I rode the waves then commanded "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right!" The Mantine swerved up, then down, then swirled clockwise before forming the letter C, then landed back on the water's surface.

"Up, Down, Up, Down, Up, Down!" Hau's Mantine flew up and down forward.

"Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right!" My Mantine then flew left and right in a zigzag pattern.

"Up, Left, Down, Right!" His Manitne did a counterclockwise spin.

"Up, Right, Down, Left!" My Mantine spun clockwise.

"Hey, Hau!" I called out, "Let's try to make an infinity!"

"Good idea!" He replied and gave me a thumbs up. We began the sequence. "Up, Left/Right, Down, Right/Left!" Our Mantine curved and intersected, before forming an infinity and landing near the shore of Ula'ula Beach. I heard some clapping as we slowed down and got off. I turned towards the source of the sound and saw my mother.

And... as if that wasn't enough, she had all of her Hunters in tow. "Mother!" I yelped, then scrambled my arms in front of me in a futile attempt to cover myself. "How did all of you get here?" At this point, I was sure my face was extremely red from embarrassment.

The Hunters were divided at my reaction, with one half (including Thalia) giggling and saying "How adorable!" and the other half scoffing and muttering "Typical foolish male reaction..." My mother herself gave me a warm smile and replied, "I decided my Hunters needed a vacation, and it was too cold, so this place seemed like the best option. This will give them an opportunity to obtain some Pokémon, not to mention this is a land governed by a reasonable authority figure, albeit a bit too young."

"You seem to have caught me at the wrong time, mother. As you can see here, I'm a bit indecent right now." I said. Ironically, by this time Hau was back in his normal clothing and waved at Artemis. "Hi there, Matthew's mom, I'm Hau!"

"Oh, by the way Hau, my mother's _personal army_ doesn't like boys, men, males, et cetera, so I suggest keeping a safe distance away from them." I informed him. He backed away and his face had a 'yikes' expression written all over.

"Anyway, my son, we will stay at your residence as our base of operations." My mother said, then she turned with her Hunters towards the northeast direction.

"Uh... mom?" I started. My mother turned back to me. "What is it, Matthew?"

"My base is over there," I pointed my thumb behind me towards Mount Lanakila. "But I guess if the Hunters want to go shopping, continue following the road northeast to reach Malie City."

This caused some girls to gleefully screech. My mother thought for a while then nodded. "I suppose we could spend a few hours..."

* * *

 **Six Hours Later...**

"By Tapu Bulu, I'm exhausted!" I sighed in defeat. It was already 4 PM and the Hunters just finished their shopping spree. Lunala also got out of her ball and joined their 'Hunt', buying some stuff like a Lunatone plushie. (The coincidence was not lost on me.)

"Relax, dude. At least you got a new cape!" I looked behind me and saw my newest addition to my attire: a billowing purple cape. Having more layers of clothing on made me feel safer and less vulnerable. Plus, capes give off a Champion-ish vibe. How many (former) Champions wore capes? Let's see... Lance, Wallace, Cynthia, Alder doesn't count, he wears a poncho, Iris? A poofy dress, not a cape. Diantha of Kalos wears a cape, so that makes for a grand total of four out of five other Pokémon Leagues.

On the other hand, Hau got a bright yellow cloak, which fit him just like how his grandfather Hala wears his big yellow coat. My mother then walked up to me. "Now, since we finished shopping, I think it's time to go home." She took out her hunting horn and blew it, calling for her chariot.

Artemis called for transportation!

But her chariot never came!

As a result, a bunch of bystanders were staring at our little group. "Sorry, my mother's new around here." They just rolled their eyes and went back to their usual business.

"Why isn't my power working?" My mother asked.

I thought about it for a while before slowly giving my answer. "I guess since you are far away from your seat of power, your power is weakened in this world."

"Does that mean I can't call my chariot?"

"Nope, that means the Hunters will have to carry everything to the top of the mountain, which I forgot was also recently filled with traps, puzzles, trainers, wild Pokémon, and other stuff." They all groaned and Luna transformed back into her true form. I mounted her and grabbed the sack of party supplies I recently bought. "See ya later!" Then we sped off to deliver some invitations for the party tomorrow. Hau shrugged and flew off on a Noivern. Huh, that's new.

* * *

 **1.5 Hours Later...**

I managed to send invites to all of the Trial Captains, Island Kahunas, Professor Kukui, Guzma, Molayne, and some trainers from other regions such as Grimsley, Agents Looker and Anabel, Colress, and that Wally guy in the Battle Tree. Then since I was at the Battle Tree, I also invited Red and Blue from Kanto, and Cynthia from Sinnoh, and then used the PC system to send out invites to the other Champions of the World, which included Gold of Johto, Brendan of Hoenn, Dawn of Sinnoh, Nate from Unova, and Serena from Kalos. Why? Because I'm cRaZy! And also because I can. And also because I'd like to build up Alola's reputation with the other regions. Or maybe I'm just crazy.

I returned to the summit of Mount Lanakila, where the Elite Four were blocking the exhausted-looking snow-covered Hunters from entering. "I am telling you, I am his mother!" My mother complained.

"Yeah right, and I'm Giratina's twin sister." Kahili retorted sarcastically. My mother looked extremely agitated, but I managed to get down there just in time. "Hey guys, I'm back!"

"Sir!" The Elite Four started bowing. (Acerola stumbled a little.) "Seriously, my mother just arrived." I deadpanned, "Why don't you make up for it by granting her and her followers passage into the Pokémon League?"

"Right away!" They walked away, dissolving the human barricade. I walked up to the Hunters and smiled. "Ha! That's what you get for dragging me along for six hours straight!"

"Why you little..." One of the Hunters (who I recognized was the one who was to go on the quest) prepared to lunge at me, but Thalia held her back. "Peace, sister. We are to be guests in his home."

"Thalia's right, Phoebe." Artemis commented. "We did drag him along although he was unwilling. Also, if I ever hear that you tried to harm my son, I will send you all the way to Tartarus." Phoebe backed off at the threat of being sent to the Pit of Doom.

I cleared my throat. "Now that we are all settled down, why don't we go inside?" They all sighed and followed me towards the Pokémon League.

* * *

After the last batch of Hunters exited the elevator, I prepared food for dinner. Selene was long gone, leaving behind a note which thanked me for the invite. It was the least I could do for a worthy opponent.

I finished cooking everything, placing all the food on a cart and wheeling it to the dining table. "Ladies and... oh wait, I'm the only boy around." I announced, "Dinner is served!" I put all of the food I prepared onto the table, and there was enough for everyone.

There were burgers, pizza, steaks, spaghetti, lasagna, bread, salads, sandwiches, buckets of fried chicken and turkey legs, soup, stew, pork chops, lamb chops, salmon, other fish that weren't salmon, some malasadas lying around (too bad Hau isn't here) and some cheese wheels to go with the bread, juice, milk, cola, root beer, milkshakes, root beer floats, ice cream, the list could go on and on. Hey, I had a big kitchen and my mom helped me. Plus, my food and beverage powers helped supplement the list.

 **(AN: I'm getting really hungry from writing down all of that food.)**

I grabbed tons of meat and put it on my plate. Hey, being a mage requires vast amounts of energy, and that means tons and tons of calories. Plus, I really like food. I took a root beer float and placed it next to my plate, then started digging through the pile of food right in front of me. My mother could only look on as I did such a thing. "Are you really able to finish all of that?"

I looked up from my plate to nod before continuing my feast. Making all of that food took out a lot more energy than I expected, and I was really hungry. Besides, I'm planning to stay up late tonight for some training, both with my Pokémon and maybe with any willing Hunters. Thalia, perhaps? I should ask her later.

* * *

Once we finished eating, I headed to the Pokémon habitat to send out all of my Pokémon. Vanilluxe was floating around, blowing cold winds towards targets. My starter was training with my new Nidoking, both utilizing a wide range of attacks. Slowking was having a race with Snorlax. (I don't know who would win; they were both going really slowly.) Crobat flew around, picking berries from the trees and sharing it with the others. Dugtrio was burrowing underground while Exeggutor stomped across the field.

I checked the off-limits area, which was seemingly designed to contain Ultra Beasts in their own habitat. I picked up a box with a code lock, then accessed it with the correct combination. It opened and revealed five Beast Balls. These contained the Ultra Beasts that I managed to capture: Nihilego, Pheromosa, Xurkitree, Celesteela, and Guzzlord. There were two others, Buzzwole and Kartana, but they were in the hands of the two agents who had captured them in my stead.

Come to think of it, I think I'll let them all out, including Stakataka, and maybe throw in that Silvally given to me by Gladion a few months ago as a safety measure. They're actually quite harmless if you manage to befriend them, which, I kid you not, is definitely NOT an easy task.

On a related note, I told myself that I would not use these creatures in battle unless the situation was dire enough or if their presence was absolutely necessary. Like if the world was suddenly invaded by outsiders, whether they be Ultra Beasts or not. But that wouldn't happen, right? Could it happen?

Nah.

I checked all of my Pokémon's movepools. Thanks to the move tutors at the beach, Vanilluxe learned Signal Beam and Water Pulse, which added to its versatility even more. Crobat learned Defog, all because of one thing: Stealth Rock is too annoying. Seriously, why doesn't Spikes benefit from super effective damage too? It's a bit unfair, if you ask me. I also gave Nidoking a lot of moves through TMs, such as Blizzard (to take advantage of Snow Warning), Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Surf, Shadow Ball, Earthquake, Poison Jab, Rock Slide, and Brick Break. Combined with innately learned attacks such as Megahorn and Earth Power, it was an unstoppable fainting machine complete with the Sheer Force ability. (It seemed that Lillie got lucky when capturing this one.)

All of the Ultra Beasts had at least two moves to take advantage of the Same Type Attack Bonus (STAB for short). I forgot the exact details, but they're probably competent enough to hold their own in battle while not destroying everything in the process. Silvally had a versatile movepool similar to Nidoking, utilizing both physical and special attacks.

I made a list of Pokémon that I would like to add to my team. A Greninja or Tentacruel would cancel out a lot of common weaknesses, as would a Victreebel. Ninjask made for an extremely speedy Pokémon, being able to outspeed literally everything (probably including Arceus) in existence using its Speed Boost ability. Exploud seemed like a solid choice, having a variety of attacks similar to Nidoking. A Magnezone wouldn't hurt either, resisting a lot of attacks while dishing out paralysis. A Scrafty could soak up tons of damage while fighting back with powerful attacks too.

Unfortunately, at least half of the Pokémon I just listed are not found in the Alola region. I silently cursed my luck as I left my Pokémon to do their own thing and went to the training room to train with Thalia.

* * *

 **And that's enough for now. We get more exposition, Lusamine possibly finished with her recovery, updating the region to match Ultra Sun and Moon, Artemis and the Hunters show up, and the Ultra Beasts are shown. The next chapter will introduce the other Champions, and the chapter after that will be the main story. Sorry for all the filler!**

 **I'll need more thoughts on the prophecy idea by the end of the next chapter! And also, to all users who have favorited/followed this: Please review! Let me know what you guys think of everything, so I may be able to improve the story.**

 **This is Vanillite the Dragonslayer, signing off.**


	13. Chapter I: Una Reunión

**Ah, the first chapter. This chapter's title comes from Chapter 1 of Jose Rizal's Noli Me Tangere. What can I say? I am proud of my nationality! *gets fried by scorching sun* Ay buang... The only problem is that mainit talaga dito sa Pilipinas, in English, it's really hot here in the Philippines. Buang.**

 **Keep in mind that everyone's ages are as follows:**

 **Red/Blue/Leaf: 21  
** **Gold/Brendan/Nate: 15  
** **Dawn: 16  
Hilda/Serena: 18  
Gladion: 14  
Lillie: 13  
Hau: 12**

 **They also have their default outfits, with Dawn having her Diamond/Pearl clothes and Brendan having his ORAS clothes with some shades of green to represent Emerald. In this continuity, the Event that happened in Hoenn was basically Emerald with all the modernization, changes, and postgame of ORAS (which means Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre faced off in Sootopolis before Mega Rayquaza intervened, then Delta Episode) and the Battle Resort is on that tiny island, instead of the awesome Battle Frontier, which was in the (destroyed by meatballs and UBs) timeline Agent Anabel is from.**

 **Oh, and Mohn is dead. Poké Pelago doesn't exist. He died at the hands of some Ultra Beasts when he went through the portal.**

 **Now that's all out of the way, here's the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I live in Japan or America? No.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains a suicide attempt! You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter I: Una Reunión (A Social Gathering)

 **December 24, 2014, 6 AM**

I woke up once more in the bed I shared with my companion. She was clinging to me in a way that resritced my movement. I sighed, then shook her awake and we went to the kitchen to eat. Thalia was already there, conversing with my mother.

"-then he dodged at the last minute and threw a cheese wheel. At. My. Face!" She finished, recounting the events of our training last night. My mother looked over to me. "Is it true, my son?"

I shrugged in reply. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, such as throwing the cheese." Suddenly, the video phone installed in the main room rang. "Hold on, gotta take this call!" I said, then rushed over to it.

Once I received the call, a guy in a black cap appeared on the other end. "Hey there, I'm Gold! The Champion of the Indigo League."

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Matthew, Champion of Alola. I suppose you are calling about the invitation?"

"Yep! My buddy Brendan here accepts the invite too." At that moment, a guy in red and green wearing a white hair-cap thingy appeared onto the screen. "Hi, I'm Brendan! Nice to meet you!"

"Very well. How will you get here?" I asked them. Gold replied, "Well, I heard there was a plane going there, so I booked a flight for the two of us. You see, Brendan here actually came from Johto. He moved to Hoenn a few years ago."

"Okay, fair enough. Did I include the address in the message?" I asked to make sure. They nodded. "Good. See you later at the party!" I ended the call, and immediately received another one. This time, a blue-haired girl in a white beanie appeared with a blonde girl with a red hat.

They took a good look at me before gushing, "Aw, he's so cute!"  
I groaned in response. "I presume you two are Dawn and Serena?"

"Yes we are." Serena replied, "I came over to Sinnoh to check out their fashion styles, and I met Dawn along the way. We accept your invitation, fellow Champion! We will arrive in Alola later by plane."

"That's good to know. Farewell!" I ended the call and immediately received yet another call. This time, a dark-haired guy in a visor was with a girl whose chocolate-colored hair was kept in a ponytail under a cap. "Greetings," the guy started, "I'm Nate, Champion of Unova."

"Who is that beside you? I don't remember inviting any other girls." I said. He rubbed the back of his head in reaction. "Well, you see, this is my... acquaintance, Hilda, former Champion of Unova."

"That's right!" The girl piped up, and I could see that Nate was acting nervously around her. "We'll be there by 5:30 PM."

"Alright then, see you later." I replied, then shut the machine off. "Who was that?" My mother asked.  
"Just some guests for a party I'm setting up tonight." I replied, "But for now, I have around nine hours to prepare everything."

"Do you want me to help you, my child?"

"No, no, no! I'm fine, mother, you don't need to help me!"

"Well if you say so... Thalia! Go help Matthew prepare everything."  
"Darn loophole-finding goddess/mother..." Thalia and I muttered at the same time, then set to work preparing everything in the main room and dining room. We hung decorations everywhere, and added some balloons because I like balloons. Don't ask why. Balloons are cool. I once dug a hole and filled it with balloons. Or was it some buffoons? Come to think of it, I started to hear some guys yell to be let out after that... Must have been some buffoons. Balloons don't yell, they make funny noises. *pffft*

I shook my head to snap myself out of that madness-induced reverie. I still had a party to set up! So I decided the decorations were sufficient and began hooking up the karaoke machine. I wasn't much of a singer myself, but other people do enjoy this sort of thing, so yeah, I decided to keep the darn thing.

Next, I set up the TV screen I had and placed down a hard drive next to it. This contained a myriad of different films, in case we needed some entertainment. Everything was now in place, so I decided to take a break and train my Pokémon, and probably try improve my lightning spells with Thalia's help.

* * *

We ate lunch around noon (without Luna, she was in her ball) when my mother asked me a question. "Matthew, what are you planning to do today?"

"Well, aside from the party later, I have nothing much to do." I replied, "Although I still need to make a list of all the weapons I have in storage."

"Why do you need weapons here anyway, when you've got Pokémon?" Thalia asked. She had a good point, but I knew the reason why. "Well, it's because if you take away a Trainer's Pokémon, they're virtually useless in a real fight. To counter that, some wise Trainers also practice combat, both in conventional and unconventional ways." I paused to catch my breath. "While the most common form of self-defense here seems to be martial arts, some wield weapons, or use their psychic abilities. Only very few study the arcane arts; manipulation of reality -by way of personal willpower- through transfer of energy, or rearrangement of matter."

"That makes sense, I guess."

"That's just a theory, however." I continued, "A scientific theory on how magic works. With enough effort and research, science can explain almost everything, with a few exceptions."

"And what may they be?" My mother asked. I sighed in response, as this was a complicated topic which could also become a touchy subject. "Two things, in particular: The nature of the soul, and the gods themselves. In this case, legendary Pokémon."

"Now, this is all just conjecture, but I speculate that the Greek gods -yes that includes you, mother- are beings of pure energy, personifications of what they represent, but with souls." My mother was taken aback by that crackpot theory, like she was anticipating me to shout something along the lines of "FaIrY gOdPaReNtS!" or something like that, but she managed to keep a straight face as I continued my (possibly) insane ramblings.

"Legendary Pokémon, however, are the opposite. Instead of being the personifications of what they represent, they are the sources of different aspects of reality. In other words, each legendary controls a fragment of reality that cannot exist without them. For example, in your world, the oceans can still exist without Poseidon, but here, the oceans cannot exist without Kyogre."

"Then why is Luna just two thousand years old?" My mother asked.

"Excellent question, mother." I replied, "If you look into the mythos and ancient accounts of this world, the moon back then was not the rocky cheeseball it is today. It was a cycle, the power split between two Legendaries: Darkrai and Cresselia. The sun back then was actually just a hole ripped in space leading into another realm filled with light."

"However, around two millennia ago, Arceus decided that the system was too confusing, so he created two more legendaries: Solgaleo and Lunala. Due to their existence, the celestial objects now known as the sun and moon came into being."

"How does that make any sense?" Thalia asked, "It probably defies physics."

"And due to the fact that reality relies on Legendary Pokémon to exist, Palkia constantly revises physics as he sees fit." I answered. I'm sure this topic delved too deep in the matters of the metaphysical. "In fact, on a whim, he can turn gravity into gravy, and planets into plants! He can even turn the planet Uranus into..." Then I saw my mother glaring at me, daring me to finish that statement. "...never mind. Just remember, in this world, reality depends on the Legendary Pokémon to exist."

Then at that moment, the elevator let out a *ding* and five persons came out. Hau, Lillie, Gladion, ya boi Guzma, and Lusamine. "Oh, the first guests of the party have arrived!" I announced, and waved at them. "Hey guys! Mother, these are my friends. You already know Hau, the others are Guzma and Lusamine, she's the mother of the blonde ones, Gladion and Lillie."

My mother raised an eyebrow. "Lusamine? As in the very same woman who merged with an Ultra Beast and knocked the stuffing out of you?" I had a bad feeling where this was going, but I nodded nervously. She then glared daggers at the president of the Aether Foundation. If looks could kill, she would've been in Tartarus a thousand times over. "It's okay, mother. She's cured now. She won't hurt me."

"I suppose you are Matthew's mother, then?" Lusamine asked meekly, before offering her hand for a handshake. My mother reluctantly accepted it. "Yes I am. Are you aware that you gravely injured my son, enough to hospitalize him for a few days?"

Lusamine slowly nodded. I stood up for her. "Mother, there's nothing to worry about. She apologized for it already."

My mother sat back down. "Very well, my child. If you truly think she has changed, then that's enough evidence for me. No offense, Mrs. Lusamine."

"Your suspicions are understandable. Also, it's just Miss Lusamine. My husband died in an experiment with wormholes a while back." She replied, and I offered my guests some seats and food for lunch. Guzma took a chicken leg. "So, how're ya doin', kid? Last time I saw you, you were lying in a hospital bed!"

"I'm fine, thank you very much. My mother here decided to visit me all the way from her home dimension." Gladion and Lillie nodded, because I explained everything to them yesterday, but the rest were out of the loop. "What now? Your mom is from another dimension? How old is she anyway?"

It was my mother's turn to answer the question. "If I remember correctly, I'm around 4608 years old." This caused everyone to gasp in shock. After a few moments, Hau of all people spoke up. "Really?! She looks even younger than Miss Lusamine, and _she's_ over 40!"

"Hau, that's a rude thing to say!" I scolded my friend. He just replied, "Oops! Sorry about that!"

Suddenly, a teleporting sound echoed throughout the hall, and Selene appeared with Solgaleo right next to us. _"Yes! I managed to teleport us to our destination!"_ He exclaimed.

"After you somehow landed us in Kalos, that is." Selene pointed out. Everyone immediately turned to me, expecting me to explain stuff. "Oh, that's Selene, she challenged me to a battle a while back."

"Oh okay." Everyone was unfazed by the fact that she had a Legendary Pokémon, which shows that they were probably used to weirder stuff.

"Now that's out of the way, I think it's time to sort out the table. We'll be seated by order from oldest to youngest." I like scrambling the people! The order from one end of the table was the following: My mother, then Lusamine, Guzma, Thalia, Gladion, Lillie, Selene, Hau, then I was the last person, sitting near my friends.

I passed some mugs around for everyone, which I filled each with different drinks. Water for my mother, tea for Lusamine, cocoa for Guzma, cola for Thalia, punch for Selene, and assorted sodas for my friends. "My friends, I propose a toast to the four of us!" I clanked mugs with Hau, Gladion, and Lillie.

"How do you do that thing? Making food and drinks appear out of thin air, I mean. You did that last time." Selene asked.

"Uhh... internet?" I suggested, but she shook her head. "I don't buy that excuse."  
I sighed and took a shot from my mug of root beer. "I guess I have to explain from the very beginning..."

* * *

~One Explanation Later~

"So let me get this straight: Your mother Artemis, who is an immortal man-hating goddess of hunting and the moon, by the way, comes from another universe, where two of her relatives, the god of wine and madness & the goddess of the hearth blessed you with powers to create food, drinks, and make it rain cheese from the sky?"

"Yes, that's a concise summary, Miss Lusamine." I responded, refilling Hau's mug with more orange soda on the side.

"I've seen weirder stuff, so I guess that makes a lotta sense." Guzma observed. I shared his sentiments.

"My mother decided to take her followers, the Hunters of Artemis, on a little vacation to the Pokémon world to take a break and learn more about Pokémon, which are appearing in the other world, and some Ultra Beasts are appearing there too." I finished the explanation, causing everyone to nod.

"Wait, if I remember correctly, shouldn't Giratina be guarding the way to the other realms?" Gladion asked, "How are Pokémon appearing there?"

"I think that the vastness of Ultra Space acts as some sort of 'backdoor' to other realms, allowing the Ultra Wormholes to bypass her." I replied. "And I said Ultra Wormholes because they are the most plausible cause, alongside some evidence, being that Ultra Beasts are appearing through Ultra Wormholes in that realm too."

"Wait, her?" Selene asked, "Giratina's female?"

"Against all odds, yes." I muttered. "Anyway, we better wait for the other guests to arrive. I have an idea!"

* * *

 **2:30 PM**

After we watched a movie, I gathered my fellow trainers and dragged them to the training room. I grabbed a rapier and started to say, "Now, let's get down to business!"

"To defeat the Huns?" Hau suggested. I facepalmed. "No, Hau, we are not going to reenact that movie we just finished earlier. We are here so that you may be able to defend yourselves in case you are unable to use your Pokémon. Please grab the weapons which suit you the most."

Hau grabbed two axes (a normal one and another for throwing) and struck a pose. Gladion had a longsword in his right hand and Lillie picked up a simple staff. Selene had a mace in her left hand, just like last time, but she had a small fireball forming in the palm of her right hand. It was a good thing she was wearing gloves now.

"Matthew, can you teach us a few spells?" Lillie asked, "I want to learn healing magic and Gladion seems interested in dark magic."

"I can do that." I responded, "But Gladion, I'd advise you to be careful. Darkness may be the most potent form of magic, but it is dangerous in its own right. Power corrupts, after all."

He nodded in reply. "I am fully aware of the consequences, and I am willing to take that risk."

"Good," I replied, "Now, try to will yourself into draining the light from your surroundings." The heir to the Aether Foundation took a few breaths, then outstretched his left hand. A nebulous ball of shadow formed in his hand, before sucking out the light beneath it and sinking into the ground, emerging underneath Hau, dealing a little damage.

"Ouch! That hurt! I guess it worked!" Hau said in a cheerful tone, even though it hurt him. I turned to Gladion. "Well done. That thing you just did is the most basic of all dark spells, a spell known as Flux. You seem to have a natural affinity for magic, just like me. I suggest that you learn some fire magic too, to have some other options."

"As for you Lillie, why don't you go over to Hau? Hold out your hand near him and will some energy to escape you and go into him." She went over and did so, a warm glow forming in her hand and flowing towards Hau. "Hmm, it seems that you also have a natural affinity for magic, just like your brother. It might be a hereditary thing." I observed. "But for now, let's battle!"

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later...**

After attempting to gain the upper hand against each other, we gave up and collapsed into a pile on the floor. "I declare this fight a draw." I breathed. Hau nodded. "You said it, dude!"

"At least those fencing lessons finally paid off..." I heard Gladion mutter to himself. Lillie was attempting to heal herself, but she didn't have enough energy left. and just fell limply. Selene decided to roll on the floor.

"What made you decide to teach us how to fight?" Lillie asked. I mentally sighed and started to reply, "I was thinking, if Pokémon could appear in the other world, that means it's possible for monsters to appear here, and remember that Mist thing I told you guys about earlier? That doesn't exist here, so everyone will be vulnerable to such a threat."

"You sure are one crazy little kid." Selene commented. I gave her a glare. "Hey, I may be insane, but it'll all work out in the end. Trust me. Or maybe not. Who knows?"

"Uh, what?"

"Never mind. Hey, do you like chocolate? I like chocolate. I heard of some rumors that chocolate is lethal to some aliens. Kinda reminds me of Vanilluxe. Why? Because chocolate is the best ice cream flavor. Oh wait, vanilla is great too. You know, I should try to make an ice cream sprayer. That would be cool. Or maybe redundant, since I can just shoot it from my hands. Here, have some!" I laughed, then made some ice cream appear on a table nearby.

"What's happening to you?" Lillie asked me softly. I started to reply while grabbing the bowls and distributing them. "Sorry, it's just that I'm now kinda crazy. Hey, it could have been worse. If my insanity was unleashed to its full extent, the world would probably explode."

"And nobody wants that to happen." Gladion muttered sarcastically.

"So, what do you guys wanna do while waiting?" I asked them.

"Watch more movies?" Hau suggested meekly.

"Sure, let's go with that." Everyone agreed and we went off to the main room to watch more movies.

* * *

 **5:30 PM**

I waited in the main room for the guests to arrive. The elevator let out a 'ding' and opened, revealing all of the Champions I invited to the party. "Hello there!" I waved, and I gestured for them to take their seats. They sat around at the dining table, seated by region.

"So, how are the other regions faring?" I asked them. Gold was the first to reply. "We've heard rumors of Giovanni of Team Rocket showing up in different regions. Any leads?"

"I think I heard a report from Mt. Chimney of a shady man lurking about." Brendan murmured.

"I've been given photos of Spear Pillar, and it seems that there are some strange markings recently carved around the area." Dawn stated.

"Someone tried to blow up a wall in the Unovan Insane Asylum." Nate shared to the rest of us, "There are a few convicted criminals held within those walls, so it's possibly related to the other reports."

"Some sort of drilling machine was found on the outskirts of Geosenge Town." Serena reported. "It's a good thing it was found before it could be put to use. That area contains an ancient weapon of mass destruction."

"For the rest of you, your thoughts on this matter?" I put forth the question and Blue replied first. "Don't know, don't care. I just wanted a vacation!"

"..." Red said. How did I know that he said that? There was a funny little box that popped up below his face with the following symbols contained within: "..." Or maybe I'm just seeing things.

"I've had enough of a Champion's work, thank you very much." Hilda commented and leaned closer to Nate, who formed a nervous smile. Her behavior towards him kinda reminded me of a certain Legendary Pokémon's actions towards me. Just saying.

"Very well. Now, we shall wait for the other guests to arrive." I announced, and to pass the time, turned on the karaoke machine. Then I sat back and relaxed as I watched the rest of them make fools of themselves while singing.

* * *

 **6:30 PM**

After a whole hour of awkward teenage singing (supplemented by Gladion, Hau, Selene, Lillie, and a special number courtesy of ya boi Guzma), the rest of the guests arrived and I began serving the food. I decided to speak to some of the people present. The Trial Captains were just eating happily amongst themselves, the Elite Four were sharing some jokes, the two agents were talking with Professor Kukui, the Champions were having some sort of contest, and everyone else was happy.

Despite this, I felt pain in my heart. I started to question everyone's thoughts toward me. Do they even appreciate what I do, or what I did? Do my friends actually like me as a person? Are my Pokémon truly loyal, or do they follow my orders out of obligation? Does my own mother actually love me, or is it all just an act? If she truly hates males, shouldn't she have killed me as soon as she laid her eyes on me? I'm sure there is some moral issue behind it, but I'm unsure of my own mother's approval.

One thing's for sure: At least half of the Hunters detest my existence. I decided to sit in a corner, contemplating on my life.

* * *

 **9:30 PM**

Once all of them left, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I ran into my room, locked the door, then grabbed my rapier. I held the sword to my left arm, then activated the switch all the way to the 'long' setting, bracing myself for the Underworld.

But in my haste, I accidentally held the hilt in the opposite direction. So instead of the blade piercing my heart just as I planned, it lodged itself into my left arm.

I screamed.

I heard banging on the door. "My child! Open the door this instant, young man!" I had no choice but to unlock the door. As soon as I did that, my mother rushed in and pulled the silver sword out of my arm.

"Thalia!" She called out into the open hall, "Nectar and ambrosia, now!" My mother turned over to me, a puzzled and panicked look on her face. "Foolish child. Why did you cut yourself?"

"Mother," I whimpered, "Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do, my son. If I did not, I would have ended your life the moment I laid my eyes on you."

"Are you sure?" I asked, tears welling up to obstruct my vision.

"Yes." My mother reaffirmed. "You are my son, and nothing will ever change that. I have claimed you as my own, and no one can say otherwise."

Thalia came into view, holding packets of ambrosia and a canteen presumably filled to the brim with nectar. "Lady Artemis! What's wro- What in Hades happened?!" She exclaimed. I answered for myself. "To put it bluntly, I tried to stab myself in the heart. It went the wrong way though."

"Why in Tartarus would you do that?" She asked as she inspected the wound, crimson blood trickling out with a hint of a golden substance mixed within.

"I have an insecurity complex." I explained, and my mother motioned for the ambrosia. Thalia promptly shoved it into my mouth. It tasted like the best ice cream in the world, its flavor virtually indescribable. The wound began to heal, and my mother applied some nectar to it, which sped up the healing process.

After a few minutes, all that was left was a scar on my lower left arm. "I'm fine now, mother." I said, "I'm used to getting hurt anyway." I pulled up my shirt (Thalia flinched at this sudden move) to reveal numerous scratches on my back and a few new ones on my skinny chest.

"My son, where did those wounds come from?" My mother asked, and I had no choice but to tell the truth. "I've been through a lot over the years, and I think I got the ones on the front from fighting Atlas."

My eyes closed subconsciously, then I blinked. "I think I should sleep now. Mother, can you stay with me?" She nodded and dismissed Thalia. I put on a shirt and went to bed, with the goddess Artemis lying next to me, wondering what would come next.

* * *

 **Whoa, I did not expect this chapter to take a dark detour. I was originally planning to write about the Champions, but I didn't really have their personalities fleshed out, so I decided to write some (more) filler. I should really jumpstart the main storyline, so now I solemnly swear I'm up to no good- I mean, I swear on the river Styx that the next chapter will start the Ultra Necrozma story arc.**

 **This is Vanillite the Dragonslayer, signing off.**


	14. Chapter II: The Invasion

**And now, the invasion begins! *evil laugh* Expect references abound! Let's do this!**

 **Oh, and if you're wondering why the main character is acting so childish and crazy lately, it's because he's technically still a kid, and as for the crazy part, any 10 year old child would be traumatized by the events of Sun and Moon.**

 **As for his name, I was going for a Greek/Latin theme, but then I realized that it actually came from Hebrew and was subsequently converted into Greek, then Latin. I guess that cancels each other out and leaves us with a typical common Anglophone name. It ain't as thematic as Percy/Perseus or Jason, but it's as common as Charles, Luke, or Jake.**

 **Let me sum up Matthew's character using this recipe: Five portions of Vanillite the Dragonslayer's Special Original Character Formula 3.0, 3/8 portion of Jason Nicholson, 3/8 portion of Armani Dove, Three portions of Willy Wonka (original novel, Depp, London musical), one portion of insanity, and 1/4 portion of Elder Scrolls references, topped off with one portion of references to everything else.**

 **All of the ingredients are in place except for the 3 Wonka portions. I'm planning to add those later. If you analyze the above recipe, most of it is insanity-related, while the Son of Artemis portions are relatively minuscule because I drew inspiration from them but I'm trying not to make my version too similar to their incarnations lest the readers grab their torches and pitchforks and mob me.**

 **Disclaimer: I donut own either franchise. Philippines needs monies. Gib monies pl0x.**

* * *

Chapter II: The Invasion

"This is it! Our final battle!" A voice called out to me. I opened my eyes to see Gladion, clad in medium-weight armor that seemed to be as dark as ebony with a matching sword at his side.

"May Arceus guide us in the battle that is about to begin." Lillie said solemnly, and for some reason, she was wearing a flowing white robe not unlike the priests of the church of Arceus, clutching a golden staff that emanated glowing energy from the tip.

"Let's rock!" Hau said enthusiastically, wearing heavy armor and wielding two axes, one of which crackled with electricity.

"I hope we all survive this..." Selene prayed, this time holding a ball-and-chain sort of weapon in addition to her somewhat thin golden armor.

I moved not of my own willpower, and heard a mechanical screech.

In front of us was some weird dragon seemingly made out of crystals and light.

With a battle cry, my companions charged forward.

* * *

I woke up, breaking the immersion of the dream. Today was 27th of the last month of the year. I have a bad feeling that dream was a vision of things yet to come.

Oh wait, let me fill you all in on what happened in the time between the party and now. Well, me and my mother spent some bonding time with each other, and the Hunters are starting to warm up to me. Probably. I'm not sure.

I ate breakfast with my mother and Lunala, and to be honest, it feels a bit awkward to be at the same table as two goddesses. I'm still not used to that feeling. As soon as I finished my meal, an alarm went off. I rushed to the elevator alongside Luna. "Where are you going?" My mother asked.

"That alarm indicates the highest level of emergency." I replied as I grabbed three Pokéballs in haste, belonging to Vanilluxe, Lunala, and Nidoking. "Something really, really bad just happened." I went up the elevator and flew off on Lunala, and immediately saw that a portion of the sky had darkened in the direction of Poni Island.

"This doesn't look good..." I muttered.

 _"I agree."_ Luna confirmed. We flew towards the Seafolk Village and quite literally bumped into Selene. She looked panicked and worried.

"Selene, what's going on? Where's Solgaleo?" I asked. She replied, "We were exploring the island when all of a sudden, some black crystalline creature appeared out of a wormhole and absorbed him!"

"What?" This was definitely something disastrous. I motioned for her to continue.

"Then it started absorbing the light in the surrounding area," She added. "Shadows formed around me, in the forms of both Pokémon and humans. They tried to grab me, attack me, even, but I escaped in time."

"Thanks for the info." I turned to the people, who noticed the dark atmosphere around them. "Listen up, folks! All of you are to evacuate the island! Pack up your things and flee on your boats!"

"What about you, sir?" A man asked.

"Just leave a small boat just in case something drastic happens. You have your orders now; go, men, go!" They scurried to and fro, packing up and starting their engines, while Selene decided to wait in the small boat that was set aside. I directed Luna towards the area where I sensed emanating dark energy. We were about to go straight to the source when I remembered someone I forgot about. "Crap! I forgot to tell Hapu to evacuate!"

We flew to the old house where she lived, and I could feel the energy becoming stronger. I got off and knocked on the front door. "Hapu, are you in there?"

She opened the door and had a solemn look on her face as she spoke. "Something's really wrong..."

"You need to evacuate right now! Some weird dark creature is attacking the island!" She shook her head in reply. "Nonsense. It is my divine duty as the Kahuna of the island to aid the ruler of Alola in times of crisis."

"Fine, you may join us. Send out your Mudsdale, because we'll need all the help we can get." I relented, and she joined us in preparation of an extremely likely upcoming battle. We rode off to the Altar of the Moone, where the darkness seemed to be coming from.

* * *

 _Select Units:_

 _Matthew, Spellsword, Level 11 (Exp: 75)  
Hapu, Kahuna, Level 14  
_

 _Allied Pokémon:_

 _Lunala, Sorceress, Level 80 (True Level: 2000)  
Vanilluxe, Cryomancer, Level 77  
Nidoking, Mixed Fighter, Level 75  
Mudsdale, Steed, Level 70  
Flygon, Dragon, Level 70  
Golurk, Automaton, Level 70_

 _Enemies:_

 _Shadow Creatures (several)_

 _Bosses:_

 _?, Level ?_

Fight? -Yes -No

Confirmed. Loading...

* * *

We arrived at the Altar of the Moone and saw a bunch of shadows writhing around us. At the center of it all was Solgaleo, but instead of his normal color, he was glowing pale yellow with gold streaks and had some dark crystals fused to parts of his body, somewhat like armor.

 _"Brother..."_ Luna asked slowly, _"Is that you?"_

She only got a mechanical roar in reply. It was similar to Solgaleo's regular cry, but distorted into an ear-piercing sound. The shadows formed coherent shapes and started attacking. We sent out our Pokémon and began issuing commands.

"Vanilluxe, Blizzard! Nidoking, Thunderbolt!"  
"Flygon, Earthquake! Golurk, Shadow Punch!"

Frosty winds and electricity shot through the air as the ground shook. Golurk went up and punched a human-looking shade, but it seemed unfazed by the attack. I launched a few spells to complement my Pokémon's attacks, earning a jaw drop from Hapu. "You have the ancient gift!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, you mean my magic?"

"Yes!" She replied, "Arcane abilities are quite rare these days, but I've picked up some tricks here and there. I'll show you!" She raised her hand and portions of the earth rose into the air. She then thrust her hand out towards the enemy, obliterating some shades in the forms of various Ghost type Pokémon. I flew around on Lunala, launching spells to keep the darkness at bay as she tried to communicate with the being that looked like Solgaleo. _"Brother, what are you doing?! Snap out of it!"_

The construct roared terribly once more, but this time it was accompanied by a wormhole ripping itself into reality, creating an opening to Ultra Space. A strange colorful creature came out of the portal, which I presumed was that Blacephalon thing the Aether Foundation had files on, then the wormhole dissolved. The Ultra Beast launched its head at us and the balloon-like appendage promptly exploded. While it blasted our forces backwards, the creature's head reformed on top of its body. As it prepared another launch, I quickly analyzed that the explosion caused some flames to appear, which meant that this thing was probably a Fire type.

I commanded my Pokémon to use Surf and Water Pulse while silently cursing the fact that it would've been useful to have Percy in this situation. Hapu's team continued to use their attacks, which were super effective against the alien thing.

Once it fainted, we focused our attacks on Solgaleo. Our onslaught did little damage to the enemy, and we were met by bright strikes of seemingly-solid light. An unexpected hit to Lunala caused her to cry out in pain, which made me realize that this raw energy was truly potent, enough to substantially harm a Legendary Pokémon.

"Everyone, fall back!" I commanded as we backed away from the enemy, launching our attacks from what looked to be a safe distance. Ice and earth flew all around the battlefield, with arcs of lightning and flame painting the edges of my vision. Solgaleo seemed unfazed by our assault even until now, and we were running out of PP real fast. The possessed Legendary roared once more, before hurling itself at us for a potentially lethal impact. "No!" I screamed, then in a last-minute effort I attempted to shielded Hapu from the attack, jumping off of Luna and throwing myself in front of the attack.

That's when everything went to Hades.

Although by that point my eyes were shut in preparation of death, I heard a faint humming sound in front of me and looked up. My mother was in between us and the monstrous being, holding up an energy barrier while chanting something in Ancient Greek. After a while, she ended the incantation and the enemy was swallowed up into another dimension.

"Mother!" I exclaimed, "How did you do that? I thought you weren't powerful enough in this world!"

She held me close and explained, "My son, I now have a seat of power here in Alola. Your Champion's Throne gives me power through its connection to you."

"That's great to hear!" I replied, "But what was that creature in the form of Solgaleo that attacked us?"

 _"Did you see those black crystal appendages? Those remind me of an ancient evil we have not faced for a thousand years."_ Luna gravely stated. _"Necrozma, the Light-Eater, Master of Darkness, and Bringer of Doom. Did you see those shadows which attacked us? They were not mere shadows, but the very absence of light, given form. It has power over Ultra Beasts, and it is said that its true form is more powerful than Arceus's standard form, which is a big problem on its own. And, as if that wasn't enough, it seems to have absorbed my brother, which means that the sun will dim until the world will be plunged into absolute darkness."_

"Then how can we defeat it?" I asked, desperate for a solution to this crisis. "There has to be a way!"

 _"Unfortunately, we gods and goddesses are only powerful enough by ourselves to temporarily banish it to its home dimension. Even then, if it has absorbed me or my brother, it can still open wormholes for its Ultra Beast underlings to invade this world while it recovers."_ She continued, _"However, there was a prophecy surrounding its return, which will give us the key to defeating it."_

"A prophecy, you say? I know just where to look!" I raised my hand up dramatically. "To the Malie Library!"

We all made a beeline for the boat and got on board, sailing away towards Ula'ula Island. Once we arrived, I commanded Hapu to arrange a meeting between the Island Kahunas, Trial Captains, and any other authority figures available (the Aether Foundation, Professor Kukui, et cetera) to inform them of the threat and to gather as much manpower as possible to defend the civilians from any Ultra Beasts that might make an appearance, then ordered Selene to join the their ranks to add to our forces.

Then I ran inside the Malie Library with my mother and Luna in her human form, ready to scour the entire collection for any leads on the prophecy.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Keep in mind, during this entire story, Artemis is in her adult form to appear more motherly. For the next chapter, the prophecy will be revealed!**

 **This is Vanillite the Dragonslayer, signing off.**


	15. Chapter III: The Prophecy

**Double update! Donner und blitzen, everybody! Now the reason I chose December 27 for the date of Necrozma's sealing/return is because of the fact that it's a reference to The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, in which the Oblivion Crisis starts on the 27th of Last Seed (August 27 in regular terms), the year of Akatosh, 433. I like building up my own lore for the Pok** **émon world, which is severely lacking in that area when you compare it to Elder Scrolls. We need established systems of physics, chemistry, biology, religion, magic, history, taxonomy, culture, and other stuff I probably forgot to write down.**

 **Oh, and here's an explanation for Ultra Space: When Arceus created the world, he decreed that all Legendaries must only mess with the normal plane of reality. As for the rest, he just added assorted elements to the various planes of Ultra Space at random, then left them to react among themselves, which led to the formation of the Ultra Beasts.**

 **Disclaimer: *sigh***

 **Warning: This chapter contains some blood. No, it isn't from combat injuries or suicide attempts this time. It's a bit... different. You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

Chapter III: The Prophecy

We rushed into the library and immediately went over to the "Legends and Folklore" section, flipping through the pages of several books, on a race against time lest the Ultra Beasts invade right under our noses. The first few books we found had no leads at all, but as we delved deeper into the archives stories of a band of five heroes facing off against the beast started to appear. We dug even deeper and stopped at the final book, obscure and hidden behind everything else. The cover was pitch black and dark red letters spelled out "THE NECROZMA FILE" in capital letters.

We scrambled to a nearby desk and I began to read its contents slowly, because having dyslexia while being an avid reader is difficult.

* * *

 _Long ago, a monstrosity known as Necrozma formed within the depths of the Other-Realms._

This opening sentence piqued my interest, as the "Other-Realms" was an old Alolan term to refer to Ultra Space; the planes of reality beyond this world. I continued reading the rest of the text.

 _It was a vile creature, with the power to eat light and conjure shades of evil, and it held power over all of the other creatures contained within the Other-Realms. On the 27th of January, the year of Arceus 1014, it invaded our world. We sent our soldiers out to fight it. All four thousand of them were slain that day..._

 _But five heroes rose to oppose it, the Berserker, the Priestess, the Dark Knight, the Paladin, and the Sorceress._

 _They forged five legendary weapons powerful enough to combat the looming threat: the Thunder Axe, the Staff of Panacea, the Blade of Darkness, Light's Flail, and Sheer Cold, the ultimate frost spell. With these five mighty items, they went on a journey to the Other-Realms, a journey that lasted nearly a year. On the 27th of December, they battled Necrozma in its domain and sealed it for a thousand years. Then they sealed their weapons away in Mount Lanakila, not to be used until the seal breaks and Necrozma returns to this world._

 _But the time shall come..._ _  
_ _When the trios of birds and beasts are released, with their masters,  
_ _Once land and sea clash once more, and the sky intervenes,  
_ _Then the ancient golems four shall awake, alongside the guardians of the eons, the wish-granter, and the outsider,  
_ _When time and space are bound, and the Distortion World will be opened, it shall be a warning...  
_ _As the beings of spirit and culture reveal themselves once more...  
_ _By the time truth and ideals collide with absence, you would have known...  
_ _The forces of nature will be unleashed upon the world, and wreak havoc upon the land...  
_ _As life and death are restrained by order, you shall heed these words...  
_ _Once the rifts are opened, they are the final alarm...  
_ _For the light-eater shall return, and in its hunger, shall swallow the world in complete darkness...  
_ _The world shall turn, from Light to Shadow... and from Darkness, into the Light...  
_ _For where there is Light, there is Shadow!  
_ _O Chosen Ones, into thy hands seal the devourer of light forever and then, only calling on its power when needed...  
Heed our words, for these are the heroes to come: the Chief's Heir, the White Maiden, the Dark Prince, the Chosen of the Sun, and the Son of the Moon._

I realized that all of the warnings in the prophecy had already happened in other regions, with the Legendary Birds and the Legendary Beasts being awakened in Kanto and Johto, then Brendan had to bring in Rayquaza to stop Groudon and Kyogre's battle in Hoenn, then rumors of other Legendaries being in the same region, then Cyrus of Team Galactic tried to control Dialga and Palkia, but ended up falling into the Distortion World, then the Legendary Pokémon of spirit and culture-related stuff start appearing in Sinnoh and Unova, and then there was that whole fiasco of Team Plasma with Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem all the way in Unova, which somehow led to the three Unovan forces of nature being released.

And then, as if that wasn't enough, Team Flare attempted to do what only the gods can do and attempted to control life and death through Xerneas and Yveltal and that weapon of mass destruction, only for the status quo being restored in the end, thus maintaining the natural order of things. Finally, that line with the rifts reflected what happened during my journey last year, which meant that Necrozma's return was inevitable at this point. And there was something about five heroes that would rise up to defeat it. I hope that part is true.

I turned to the next page, but the text ended with the prophecy, with the rest of the pages being blank.

* * *

We left the library only to find out that the outside world had descended into chaos. The sky had darkened considerably, fires raged in the streets, and people were running around while screaming, being chased by dark shadows and Ultra Beasts. It seemed like the city was the only area being attacked at the moment, because people from all of the islands had converged here and began defending their homeland. The police force had riot shields and commanded their water Pokémon to put out the ravaging fires racing across the city. The Kahunas and Trial Captains had their Pokémon out fighting a horde of numerous Ultra Beasts, while they themselves were fending off dark shadows. My small band of friends were perched on top of an overturned car, launching projectiles and spells at any foe they could find.

As they fought off shadows that were trying to get to them, I realized that we fit the prophesied heroes. I ran through the streets while launching a couple of frost spells at a few Dragonite-shaped shadows, which brought them down. I jumped to their position and called out to them. "Guys, we need to get out of here and head to Mount Lanakila!"

"Why should we leave?" Lillie asked. I explained the prophecy to them and their eyes widened in realization. Hau, being the grandson of Kahuna Hala, was the Chief's Heir. Lillie, who was a pure innocent cinnamon roll wearing white clothes, was the White Maiden. Gladion, the edgy one in the group and heir to a large company, matched the title of the Dark Prince. Selene was selected by Solgaleo to be his trainer, thus making her the Chosen of the Sun. Finally, there was me, the offspring of Artemis, which made me the Son of the Moon.

They packed up their weapons (which were supplied by the Aether Foundation's security division) and left three Pokémon each to aid in the defense, then we set off on a quest to retrieve the weapons. My mother managed to call her chariot this time and we climbed aboard, then flew to the Pokémon League.

As my mother gathered her Hunters to lead them to battle, our little group of five (plus Lunala, who I felt would be crucial in completing the prophecy) packed up everything we need and set off to explore the catacombs of the frosty mountain.

* * *

I slid along the icy floor of the cavern, a maniacal grin on my face as I skated across the area. My comrades dared not follow my example, and stuck to taking steady steps and keeping their balance. To be honest, my arms feel a bit heavy... Oh wait, why am I suddenly holding Luna in my arms? Oh well, I hope we find that secret cache of regalia soon.

It took a while of spelunking, but after fifteen minutes or so of carrying a Legendary Pokémon in human form across an icy cavern, we found an ancient-looking door carved with words in the ancient Alolan language. "Well I'll be a son of a virgin..." I muttered under my breath.

"Uh, technically, you are." Lunala commented, but I ignored her and turned to announce my findings. "Guys, I think I found it!" They immediately sped over to me and Hau analyzed the writings. "I know these words..." He remarked, "They say: "The path shall be revealed through the blood of the Chosen." What can that mean?"

We looked to the side and found five earthen bowls atop stone pedestals, each marked with a symbol. An axe, a staff, a blade, a flail, and a magic tome. Gladion did some hand gestures while thinking before his eyes lit up. "I see it now! We are supposed to put our blood into those bowls, and the door will open! Did anyone bring a knife?"

"I didn't, but I can set my sword to its 'short' setting; that might be able to do the trick." I suggested, and brought out my sword and moved the switch a little so that a sharp edge peeked out of the hilt. We lined ourselves up to the respective pedestals and I passed the blade around, allowing each of us to make a small cut, our blood dripping into the bowls and collecting at the bottom. My sample was the only one that looked unique, as it had flecks of gold fluid intermingling with the vermilion shade of oxidized iron.

As Lillie aided me in healing the cuts, the door's carvings glowed brightly and it swung open, revealing a chamber with a lone golden axe on a table in the center.

"Well this seems a bit too cliché and convenient." I snarked, "The next thing you know, the spirit of the original owner of the weapon is gonna challenge us to prove our worthiness."

 _"You are absolutely right."_ A gruff, ghostly voice interjected.

"I spoke too soon..." I mumbled, then cursed my luck. A burly spirit materialized before us, wielding the axe like it was an extension of his very anatomy. _"So you are the heroes that the prophecy foretold. Now, who is to be my successor; the Chief's Heir?"_

We were all startled by the Berserker's appearance that we all immediately pointed to Hau. My friend just curled up his fists in an act of courage. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

 _"Very well."_ The spirit replied solemnly. _"I am the Berserker, and I shall challenge you to test your worthiness to wield this Legendary Weapon in my hands; the Thunder Axe!"_

Two silver axes materialized in Hau's hands, and the two warriors charged into battle as the rest of us could only watch.

* * *

 **And there we go, the third chapter of Act II! I'm sorry if I'm making this a bit too Final Fantasy/Fire Emblem/Elder Scrolls by giving the trainers more screen time and giving the Pok** **émon less, but I kinda want to focus on the trainers as individuals, because that right there is an untapped gold mine of potential stories.**

 **So this storyline is going to end with our little band of heroes going into Ultra Space and beating the crap out of Necrozma. But first, the next few chapters will focus on the cave trials to obtain the Legendary Weapons and possibly a secondary storyline focusing on what's going on in the outside world where they're all fighting against the Ultra Beasts and dark shadows.**

 **Also, I had the prophecy planned out for a very long time. Each line counts in foreshadowing the events to follow. One line had a reference to Twitch Plays Pok** **émon, but I decided to scrap my plans involving TPP. It was just getting too darn complicated.**

 **I hope I can improve my writing in the next chapter, because I've been having quality problems lately...**

 **This is Vanillite the Dragonslayer, signing off.**


	16. Chapter IV: Legendary Inheritance

**Fourth chapter! Oh yeah! I'm writing after blitzing through California's theme parks and going to Las Vegas. Ugh, I hated Vegas. It was exactly as depicted in the Lightning Thief, BUT WORSE. The heat, the stench of tobacco, the adult stuff, it all repulsed me and made me tired and miss the Philippines. :(**

 **Enough of that, let's get this show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either series.**

* * *

Chapter IV: Legendary Inheritance

Hau surged forward and his axe collided with the legendary weapon, sparks flying everywhere and sharpening both weapons' edges even further. The spirit deftly blocked his attacks before spinning the weapon around, causing lightning to arc across the walls of the cave. The rest of us ducked and looked on as Hau kept his guard up and unleashed a flurry of forward chops, but all were blocked by his opponent, who wielded the axe with a two-handed grip.

The grandson of Kahuna Hala grinned as he aimed lower, and with just one stroke, he managed to slice the apparition's left leg off. Of course, it was just a foggy projection, so there was no blood or a severed spirit leg or anything, it just dissolved.

The guardian spirit raised up his axe high into the air, lightning shooting once more from the edge of the weapon. Hau countered by holding his own axe at a certain angle, causing the electricity to conduct through his weapon and rebound back to its caster. His wispy figure visibly shuddered before tossing his heavy weapon at the mortal before him.

Hau jumped out of the way before throwing one of his own axes, which freed up one of his arms as the left arm of the spirit dissolved from the attack. The Berserker was forced to fight one-handed as he swung his axe to the left, which Hau blocked with his remaining axe. He then used his free arm to grab the legendary weapon in place before finishing by chopping off his opponent's remaining arm.

 _"I yield!"_ The spirit declared, _"You have proven yourself worthy. You may now take the Thunder Axe."_ And with that, the shade vanished entirely, leaving his weapon on the ground. Hau picked it up...

...

...then he was suddenly struck by lightning from above and disappeared before our very eyes. Then lightning struck once more, and he reappeared next to the spot he was just at, staring towards that direction. Oh, and he also had new armor, a set of heavy metallic protective gear.

"Sweet!" He squeed, and two secret passages opened, leading us to the next room. We decided to split up so that we could cover more area in a smaller amount of time. Lillie, Selene, and Hau entered the first one while I entered the second one with Lunala and Gladion.

* * *

This chamber was similar to the last one, but in the center, it instead had a sword embedded in an elevated part of the ground. Gladion rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, the Dark Knight is going to challenge me, huh?"

 _"Yes..."_ A wispy voice echoed throughout the cavern. Instead of a gruff, steroid-overdosed voice like the Berserker, this one had an air of darkness, shadows, and corruption. The second spirit materialized before us, a dark figure clad in equally dark armor. _"To save the ones I loved,"_ He began, _"I needed power to fight Necrozma. And the darkness... It gave me that power. I had the means to rule the world at my fingertips! But, you know what I did?"_

 _"I used it according to what I had intended to do with it in the first place. I swore that I was to use this power to protect my companions, and I kept that oath until I died."_ He continued, _"The darkness may have corrupted me, but I managed to hold it off until I found some place I could die alone, where the darkness would not be able to entice me to kill."_

 _"Now you, young hero, are you ready to take this power for yourself?"_ Gladion nodded. The Dark Knight conjured a bunch of hands from the shadows and directed the appendages towards the Aether Foundation's heir. _"O mighty shadows, born of darkness, heed my words; test this hero's strength and willpower!"_

The shadow hands crawled towards Gladion and grabbed at his head. He attempted to ward them off, but his efforts proved futile. _"Let them inside your mind!"_ The spirit's voice rang out. Gladion let go and the hands entered seemlessly into his head, then he collapsed.

Suddenly, his eyes opened to reveal a blank stare. Rays of darkness shot back and forth between the spirit's head and his, which made both of them convulse slightly every time the exchange took place.

I took a step back, but found myself cushioned by something soft. I turned and saw that I had accidentally bumped into Luna's chest. "Luna, what's going on?" I asked my divine companion.

"This is a battle of minds." She simply stated, "Both combatants fight off each other's influence using the raw force of their sheer willpower."

"It's really... scary." I commented, "I don't wanna see this. I don't think I can handle this!" My voice cracked as the combatants' expressions became even fiercer and more menacing, and then they began ominously chanting in an ancient language. I'm just a mere child, I'm not emotionally equipped to see one of my friends acting like he was possessed! Sure, others might be able to handle it, but me? I've had stressful fits of hysteria ever since Lusamine had revealed her true colors.

"Hold on to me, then." She replied as she pulled me into a tight hug, "Sleep..." Immediately, I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me, and before I could realize that she used a sleeping spell on me, I closed my eyes in slumber and immediately began reliving a sequence of memories of the past.

* * *

 _November 2013, some time after I completed my Pokémon journey_ _..._

 _I was at the Champion's Chamber at the top of the Pok_ _émon League, in my pajamas as papers and inscriptions were scattered across some tables set up around the spacious room. My regular clothes were on the table in front of me, as I focused my energy into them, attempting to weave a constant cold enchantment into the garments for comfort, as I did every month to make these concealing clothes bearable in the tropical Alolan sun. Due to having not yet mastered my magic, I had to constantly reapply the enchantments after they wore out._

 _Lunala sauntered towards me in her human form, observing the work I put into the notes I wrote on enchanting. "So, what're you trying to do?"_

 _"Hey there, Luna." I mumbled, bringing a hand to my shirt and infusing it with a cold blue glow. "I'm enchanting my clothes to be viable in cold weather."  
_

 _"Why don't you simply just wear lighter clothes?" She asked, baffled at my fashion sense._

 _I was appalled at her suggestion and replied, "No! It's really embarrassing for me to expose myself to everyone!"_

 _"Really?" She asked, "That's kinda weird, if you ask me." She grabbed some papers and examined their contents. "Hmm... It seems that the way you're enchanting your clothes is pretty inefficient, I would say. Here, let me help you." She swiftly grabbed my wrists and pressed her thumbs to my pulse, then directed my hands towards my shirt. I felt magical energy flow from her hands into my wrists, then from my wrists to my hands, then from my hands to the article of clothing laid out before me, and suddenly, I understood._

 _My previous enchantments were only on the surface level. I didn't take into account the matter underneath the clothes' surface, so the enchantment was liable to fade over time. What Luna did was direct the magical energy into the central layer of material within the fabric, and from there, spread it out until it reached the surface. I deftly escaped her grasp and grabbed a random sheet of paper, flipped it, and wrote my epiphany down on the unused back page in a frantic scrawl._

 _I turned back to my clothes and began enchanting them one by one, letting the magic flow into the center before branching out across the material and infusing it with a layer of coldness emanating from within. "Great job, kiddo!" My companion said, then kissed me on the cheek as a "reward". I was so eager to try my new clothes on that I took off my pajamas right there and put on my freshly-enchanted clothes._

 _"Uh, did you seriously do that in front of a girl?" Lunala questioned me as I gave her an instant response. "Why, is there something wrong with that?"_

 _"Yes, there is." She replied, "A proper gentleman must never strip in front of a lady."_

 _"If you say so, I guess." I groaned._

 _"Wait," She started, "If you don't want to expose your skin in front of others, then why did you just take off your clothes in front of me?"_

 _"That's different," I refuted her question, "I trust you enough to show you what I usually keep under lock and key."  
_

 _"Aww, thanks sweetie!" She gushed, then pecked me on the forehead in affection._

* * *

 _Three months later, in February 2014..._

 _A_ _s I was about to sleep, Luna asked me a question out of the blue. "Matthew, have you ever felt attraction to someone before, like a crush or anything?"_

 _"Honestly, no." I replied. For some reason, I didn't really have any interest in romance. It just seemed like it wasn't my thing._

 _"How about Lillie?"_

 _"She's only a friend, nothing more." I replied. She smirked. "Good. I guess I can do this, then."_

 _Then she kissed me on the lips. Passionately._

 _And in that moment, time stood still._

 _Why did she kiss me all of a sudden? What is the meaning of this? Does she... love me? Is she trying to... make me her lover?_

 _I didn't know what to do._

 _As her tongue wrestled mine, I broke it off and pushed her away. "Get away from me!" I screamed, then began to collapse into a sobbing mess._

 _"...Matthew, are you okay?" She asked slowly, and extended her hand towards me. I scooted away. "No! Stay away! Don't do this to me! You took my first kiss, and I feel extremely violated because of that!"_

 _"I was kissed... by a Legendary Pokémon..." I muttered hysterically, then I realized what I just said. "Ew! I was kissed on the lips by a Pokémon! Mouthwash, mouthwash!"_

 _I scrambled towards the bathroom, still crying, and made a move to get a cup and some mouthwash. As soon as I filled the whole cup with the stuff, Lunala approached me through the doorway. "You know... we Legendary Pokémon technically don't count as Pokémon. Actually, we aren't Pokémon at all; we're gods ruling over you mortals. You humans just call us Legendary Pokémon in an attempt to rationalize the divine."_

 _That statement calmed me down enough to dump the contents of the cup into the drain. However, I was still hysterical. Pokémon or not, she stole my first kiss and violated my mouth! "You still stole my first kiss..." I mumbled then pushed her aside and sat on the floor, rocking back and forth as I resumed sobbing._

 _"I'm sorry." She stated, then sat beside me. "It was a surprising move, I know, but I love you."_

 _"Why?" I asked frantically, "Why would a lowly mortal like me earn the affections of a goddess such as you? WHY?!"_

 _"BECAUSE YOU WERE NICE TO ME!" She snarled, and I could feel faint psychic bursts piercing my mind. She continued by furiously ranting, "When I was sealed in the form of a Cosmog, who was the only one aside from Lillie who showed any friendliness to me? YOU! And then when I was unsealed, I decided to join your team to help you in the final stretch of your journey because I loved you! Then once it was all over, you didn't discard me as a tool or keep me as a trophy, you told me I could go off and do whatever I wanted, or stay with you if I decided to. I chose to stay with you because I love you, Arceus-damn it! For the past few months I have flirted with you, kissing you on anywhere but the mouth up until now, leading you on into a romantic relationship, because I LOVE YOU!"  
_

 _Then, she abruptly stopped and noticed what I was doing. I was a total mess, lying down on the floor with a seemingly-unending stream of tears flowing from my eyes. "...I'm sorry. Do you want me to do anything?"_

 _"Just... hold me tight." I replied unsteadily, "Assure me that you're there for me, hold me close!" I sobbed, "I'll even allow you to kiss me again! Just... please... I don't fully understand love, but please, stay with me! I think I would like that."_

 _"I'll be there for you. Always." She reaffirmed her feelings, then kissed me once more. However, this time, it was fully consensual and I even got in on it._

 _And as our lips locked once more, my dream sequence ended and I woke up._

* * *

I woke up in the arms of Luna, who held me tight and was looking forward. I craned my neck and saw Gladion walking towards us, a dark blade at his side and clad in pitch-black chainmail armor. "I'm glad that's over with. Sorry for that disturbing display a while back. So... how was your nap?" He asked.

"Nothing much, really." I responded, concealing what really went down in my unconscious state, "But I'm glad you've returned to us. I thought you were possessed!"

"I'll be fine, really." He replied, "As long as I keep the darkness in check, I'll be okay. Now, let's continue, I have a feeling the next one is gonna be yours."

Lunala helped me stand up and get a grip on my surroundings. "Thank you, Lunala." I said softly.

"Thank me for what?" She asked.

"For everything." I replied, which made her gush and peck me on the cheek.

"Let's get going, you've got a legendary weapon to claim, Matthew!" She cheered me on and ruffled my hair. I picked up my hat and we marched onward to the next chamber.

* * *

The next chamber was frigid and icy. At the center of it all was a pedestal with a book tied to it. A book with an intricate design of white and icy blues on the cover. As we inched closer toward it, all of us shivering, I felt something from the ancient tome.

Cold. Primordial, numbing, potentially lethal cold. Temperatures nearing absolute zero. Molecules slowing down. Cells almost trapped in a state of stasis. Beautiful. Powerful. Dangerous. Cold.

Okay, I may have taken that last bit from one of my favorite movies. But it serves to drive the point home. We were dealing with the raw essence of Absolute Zero, harnessed through sorcery long before being labelled by science. And as I approached the frigid tome, I uttered the name of the spell within; this force of nature capable of tearing the world apart.

"Sheer Cold."

 _"Who dares approach my lair?!"_ A cold (both literally and figuratively) voice rang out. The shape of a woman materialized before us, water vapor in the air solidifying directly into an icy dress without transitioning into liquid, not even for a second. This was most likely the Sorceress of legend, the one who crafted this very spell which was displayed before me.

Her voice pierced through my resolve like an icicle, but I shrugged it off and stood my ground, proclaiming, "I am Matthew, the son of the moon goddess Artemis! I am here to claim this ancient spellbook to aid in fighting back against Necrozma!"

 _"Very well,"_ She replied icily. _"We shall have a duel using the power of cold, and only cold. No other spells or weapons are allowed. Is that clear?!"_

"...Yes." I responded meekly.

 _"I suppose it is time for us to begin. I shall give you up to the count of ten to prepare your mind."_ She commanded, and we turned around, both us facing the walls.

 _"One."_

 _"Two."_

 _"Three."_

 _"Four."_

 _"Five."_

 _"Six."_

 _"Seven."_

 _"Eight."_

 _"Nine."_

 _"TEN! Begin!"_ And in that moment of adrenaline, I was ready to face my opponent. I turned and willed frost into the air, and hurled it at the Sorceress, who met my spell with her own.

The frosty orbs collided and exploded in a dazzling layer of snow, spreading across the room like a hastened glacier.

The ice duel had begun, and I could feel the chamber grow colder by the minute.

* * *

 **It begins! Sorry for not updating in a while, I had other things to do, such as working on the Selective FE8 PME and going on vacation. Anyway, I have a Discord server now! Here's an invite for everyone to use: JQEEvuX**

 **I go by Purple Mage everywhere else I'm on. Serenes Forest, Discord, Pokécommunity, even ArchiveOfOurOwn! That's right, I now have an AO3 account, to act as backup for my stories.**

 **Special thanks to Dragoncat, Lord Denning, and MetaDash, all on my Discord server, for giving me some writing advice! You guys helped me a lot.**

 **This is Vanillite the Dragonslayer, signing off.**


	17. Chapter V: Colder by the Minute

**And now, the fifth chapter. I swear, I've been listening to both Hamilton and the Frozen musical too much. Also, you readers might've gotten a taste of Sheer Cold's power in the Selective FE8 PME. You also might've noticed that Matthew (who also got an adorkable new portrait in recent updates) is ABSOLUTELY BROKEN in said PME, due to having access to half of the weapon types in-game. Hey, Percy's even more broken! Riptide has 1-2 range and slays monsters and he has access to Pugi. PUGI! Still can't match Hamilton though. My Shot is just ridiculous. 17/76 might/hit, 1-3 range, and the ability to double attack? Top it off by giving the user a flying mount and the game becomes a cakewalk. Plus he could use Annabeth's dagger if you promote him to Wyvern Lord.**

 **I think that's enough of me rambling on about my weird FE8 hack, so on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the legendary weapons concept and my OC.**

* * *

Chapter V: Colder by the Minute

* * *

 _"And the storm raged on, and they were ravaged by the wrath of snow! And the wind blew fear, and the storm would grow... Colder by the minute, colder by the minute!" -Ensemble, Colder by the Minute, Frozen: The Broadway Musical_

* * *

I launched another blast of frost towards my foe, followed by a constant stream of frost from my right hand as i used my left to form an icy shield to intercept the icicles thrown at me. The Sorceress prepared an incantation before conjuring a whirlwind of ice and snow, which I countered by controlling the icy tornado and sending it back to its user. As I saw the spirit visibly flinch, I could feel the surrounding temperature drop by a few degrees.

My body started slowing down as I slammed my boot on the ground, causing the ground to be covered in ice in order to make my opponent lose her balance. She countered by whipping up a flurry of cold air and letting it slide across the ground. I reacted deftly and redirected the harsh winds upward and causing them to explode into a spiraling mess of frozen fractals all around. I pooled my brainpower into a thought that crystallized into an icy blast and sent it hurling towards the legendary hero. Once more, I could feel the surrounding temperature decreasing.

I willed the air around me to form a ball of liquid air and used it to attack, the freezing mixture causing water vapor in the air to freeze instantly and providing me with more material to work with. I seized the ice chunks before my opponent could and shaped them into a razor-sharp icicle. I threw the icicle towards the Sorceress, who saw it coming and blocked it with an ice barrier of her own. I gathered some more ice from across the battlefield and formed a mixture of hail and sleet, which I then used to fling projectiles at my opponent. Despite parrying the first strike, she was not able to keep up with the rapid pace of the storm. Again, the air around us got colder, causing natural winds to appear in an attempt to generate heat through motion.

As the winds howled, I frantically burnt more of the matter within me and cupped my hands together, forming a swirling storm of cryogenic matter. The spirit struggled against the strong winds and attempted to push it back towards me. However, I firmly planted my feet in place as I focused my mental and magical reserves into pushing the ever-growing ice storm away from me. The temperature dropped once more.

As we pushed the ice storm back and forth between us, I could hear her icy voice muttering something quietly. Another incantation, perhaps?

 _"SHEER COLD!"_ She finished the chant, then i collapsed to the ground, my body immobilized. The storm changed course and I could feel the harsh winds moving towards me. As I felt my body's fluids solidify, bracing myself for the inevitable, I heard something slide out of my pocket and the familiar sound of a Pokémon being let out of its ball.

Then a flash of light obscured my vision, and energy pulsed from the source, allowing me to warm myself back to suitable (but still frigid) temperatures. As I struggled to get up, I saw the glow subside, and in the center of it all was my Vanilluxe.

However, its appearance had changed. Spikes of ice had formed on both its body and its heads, making it more menacing and a lot more dangerous. I heard my PokéDex beep within my bag, and as I pulled it out, it scanned my Pokémon and displayed the following data.

 _Vanilluxe, the Snowstorm Pok_ _émon_

 _Type: Ice_

 _Ability: Ancient Winter (The Pokémon changes the weather to nullify Grass type attacks, boosting the power of Ice type attacks and granting Ice type Pokémon defensive bonuses.)_

 _Stats: 71/95/85/150/105/129_

 _This Pokémon has reverted back to its prehistoric form during the Ice Age. Its ability to manipulate the weather is on par with Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, causing some paleontologists to call this form "Primordial Vanilluxe" in reference to its abundance in the past. The only way to achieve this form of Vanilluxe is to expose it to temperatures approaching Absolute Zero. After transformation, it cannot go back to its modern appearance._

A Primordial Vanilluxe, huh? Awesome! "Vanilluxe, use Blizzard!" I commanded, and it complied, creating the most powerful usage of Blizzard ever in recorded history. The blast caused the Sorceress to stagger backward and scowl. I supported my Pokémon by spraying frost forward, the frost mixing with the icy winds from Vaniluxe's attack.

"Let the storm rage on!" I cackled, referencing a certain film, "Vanilluxe, give it everything you got! Ice Beam, Blizzard, Freeze Dry!" I intensified my attack, calling forth violent winds of ice and snow, accompanied by my trusted companion's icy projectiles. At that moment, I wasn't just Matthew the magic-using son of Artemis, I was Matthew the Cryomancer, the Master of Ice Magic, and Commander of Cold. I pushed for one final attack, putting everything I could spare, water forming into ice, nitrogen condensing into liquid, even the air's molecules clung to each other tightly.

I let go of the enormous sphere of cold matter and shot it in one frosty burst, which merged with Vanilluxe's attacks, growing even larger before exploding in my opponent's face, a sharp crackling sound filling the air.

The next thing that happened surprised me to no end.

It worked.

 _"I yield! You have proven yourself worthy of this powerful tome!"_ The Sorceress cried before collapsing, _"Take it and defeat Necrozma once and for all!"_ As the spirit of the ancient hero disappeared, the bindings on the book came undone, and then I took it from its pedestal.

" _Consummatum est._ " I said as I returned Vanilluxe to its ball with a quick word of thanks and placed the book inside my backpack. The phrase I just uttered meant "It is finished." in Latin, which I somehow knew. We finally obtained all of the legendary weapons on our side of the cave, and now it was time to rendezvous with the rest of our party and see if we had everything we needed.

However, as we started walking back towards the Berserker's chamber, I realized something. "Hold on," I said, "Why didn't I get any free clothes or armor?"

"The Sorceress didn't wear conventional clothing," Luna answered, "She just wore clothes made from magic ice. Not only that, she was known for enchanting weapons and armor, and I can now feel her magical signature on your clothes."

"That's good to know, Luna." I replied, "Did you know her when she was alive?"

"Yes, actually." She responded, "In fact, she was the only human I associated myself with. We learned magic techniques from each other, and I often helped in her research."

"Hey you two lovebirds!" Gladion called out while still shivering from the frigid chamber, "Get a move on! We ought to be meeting with the rest of our group by now." We nodded and heeded his words, sprinting towards the first chamber.

* * *

"Is everyone present?" I asked when we all gathered, and they all looked around and verbally confirmed my inquiry.

"Good. Let's now get out of here and make preparations for our journey into Ultra Space." We all marched in unison as we exited the caverns, boots and shoes stomping in tandem, with Hau, Gladion, and Selene in their armor (she was wearing a gilded set of light armor), Lillie (who was dressed in pure white) and Lunala in their robes, and me in my regular clothes, my cape flowing freely due to the cold winds all around us.

And as we finally reached the outside world, we were met by an eerie sight.

The sky was almost completely dark.

"It's noon right now," Gladion noted when he checked his watch, which was somehow over the armor on his arm. "This is really bad. If this keeps up, all of the plant life will die, and everything else will follow suit."

I could feel it in the surrounding temperature too. What used to be a mountain as cold as an American winter now dropped in temperature for at least ten degrees Celsius. "We've got to hasten our preparations!" I told them, "Quickly, to the bunker!"

* * *

We ran through the empty halls of the Pokémon League and reached the Champion's Chamber. We went down the elevator and found most of our allies there. The Kahunas, Elite Four members, my mother, Thalia, and Lusamine were all convening at the dining table while the rest established communications with scouts over different devices.

I heard a child's cry and turned towards the source. To my surprise, it was Guzma carrying a small baby in his arms. "It's okay, Ty, daddy's here." He said calmingly as he held the child.

"Whoa, you have a kid?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Yup! Meet Tyrone, my pride and joy!"

"Who's the mother?" I questioned.

"Plumeria."

"Ah, that makes sense." I replied. I waved him goodbye, then we made our way to the dining table. "Hey everyone, we may have a chance to defeat Necrozma once and for all!" I announced.

Everyone present immediately broke out into rejoicing. I ignored the crowd's noise and continued my announcement. "However, we need to be well-prepared for this trip if we are to defeat such a powerful being. We need to be well-fed to gain all the energy we can get, and I need all of you to pray."

"Pray to Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Mew, any Legendary Pokémon you can think of! We need all the help we can muster if we are to survive, and prayer helps. Stay vigilant, and stand your ground. We, the people of Alola, will not go down without a fight!"

Everyone cheered at my not-so-eloquent speech and set to work, with some of them praying, checking up on the other groups, or gathering anything that might be useful on our journey, and a small group led by Mallow started cooking up a storm in the kitchen.

As we waited around, my mother pulled me aside. "Matthew," She started, "You must survive this battle with Necrozma. Can you guarantee you'll get through it without feeling the embrace of death?"

"I promise that I'll ensure my survival, mother." I responded seriously, "For you, for my friends, for my people, for the Hunters, and for Lunala's sake." As she smirked at the mention of her fellow moon goddess, I looked around for said deity. "Speaking of which, where is she? I haven't seen her ever since we arrived."

And as soon as I said that, a portal opened and Lunala (in her human form, of course) walked out of it, carrying a large cooking pot. "What's that?" I asked.

"Primordial Soup, Mew's specialty." She replied as if it was normal, "the recipe is ancient, and it can rejuvenate beings and provide a slight adrenaline rush."

"Sort of like nectar and ambrosia?" My mother wondered, and Luna nodded. "Yes, although it is not potentially lethal and can be consumed by regular mortals. I asked for five servings so we can have the five heroes of the prophecy at top condition. However, eating regular food is still important, as this soup isn't enough to provide a full stomach."

"I can't wait to try it!" I exclaimed, excited at the prospect of new food.

"You'll taste it soon enough, but for now, you should prepare for the expedition." She commented as she patted my head, "You'll have to face Necrozma by yourselves. Any normal Pokémon would be obliterated in seconds, so I suggest leaving behind all of your PokéBalls except for mine. As a deity, I can aid you in your fight against it."

I relayed the message to the rest of the heroes and they left their PokéBalls in the care of their families. As I placed mine in the confines of the Pokémon habitat, I checked the off-limits area for all of the Beast Balls.

They were all gone.

"Mother," I said as I trembled, "Where are my Ultra Beasts?"

"Those weird things in those special PokéBalls? I sent them outside to guard the islands." She replied, and I let out a sigh of relief. "Wait, how did you access them in the first place?"

"You forgot to lock the box containing them."

"Whoops, sorry mom."

"It's okay, my child." She said, then pulled me into a hug. However, Selene entered the room and disrupted the serenity of the moment.

"Matthew, the food is- wait, am I interrupting something?" She asked, and I shook my head. "It's alright, Selene. We should get going. After all, we can't defeat Necrozma on empty stomachs!"

* * *

We ate as much as we can, eating enough to keep us active and thanking Mallow for her excellent cooking. We finished our meal with the Primordial Soup, which made me feel like I could beat the crap out of Atlas with my bare hands. And as we said our farewells and strapped our legendary weapons to our waists, Lunala tore open a portal in space-time and provided an Ultra Wormhole leading to Necrozma's realm.

"See you soon, mother!" I called out as I entered the portal last, letting everyone else go first. My mother waved goodbye alongside everyone else, and the portal closed behind me.

This part of Ultra Space was strange. It wasn't hard to breathe in like the Nihilego realm, but everything felt so... artificial. The temperature was frigid, sort of like the vacuum of space, and the light all around us felt like it came from advanced technology instead of a natural source.

"Greetings," a strange voice said, and a strange pale blue man in a white suit (with an excellent mustache, I must say) approached us, his arms doing the "Alola" gesture, but it was rigid and rectangular rather than the rainbow-like curve it was supposed to be. "My name is Phyco, leader of the Ultra Recon Squad. Our job is to monitor Necrozma. Who are all of you and what is your business here?"

"My name is Matthew, and my companions here are Hau, Lillie, Gladion, Selene, and Lunala. We are here to defeat Necrozma once and for all." I replied honestly. I had a feeling we could trust this guy and that he could help us. He bowed in Luna's presence. "It is an honor to meet you, milady."

"You may rise and guide these young ones, Sir Phyco." My legendary friend replied, and I was surprised at the formality of her words.

"Gladly, milady." The man replied, and motioned for us to follow him. As we walked through the unusually empty streets devoid of nature, he began explaining the history of this place.

"Long ago, this used to be the realm of the sun, a place where light was produced from the Beacon Tower with all the energy of a typical star. Lord Arceus had created this place to serve as the light source for your world, and so there used to be a hole in the sky, where light would escape and shine upon your planet as sunlight."

"However, Arceus took pity on us, as we did not have enough light for ourselves. Despite that, our ancestors were content with our role in the cosmic plan and generously shared our light to your people. And so, when Arceus created the twin gods Solgaleo and Lunala, the latter of whom is with us right now, to provide light for your planet, he sealed the hole and we were left with a surplus of light."

"At first, it was really useful to us, as we managed to advance several millenia's worth of technology ahead of your people using the extra energy. Unfortunately, it soon proved to be our downfall. About five hundred years after the sealing, the monster Necrozma suddenly appeared and took over the Beacon Tower. Due to this change, we began calling it the Megalo Tower instead, as a symbol of the abomination's megalomaniacal desire to devour light. And devour light it did, forcing us to find ways to produce light of our own, and making us adapt to such an environment."

"Although it lay dormant for a while, our light was only enough to sate the beast's hunger for another five hundred years. After that, it craved for more. To fulfill its goal, it invaded your world with its shadow apparitions and Ultra Beast minions, until one day, five heroes from your world fought back against it with powerful weapons and sealed it for a thousand years. However, it broke free just recently, and as you might've known by now, it has assimilated Solgaleo for more light."

As we approached the aforementioned Megalo Tower, he stopped explaining and took a rest on the ground. "Here we are, heroes. This is the Megalo Tower. I cannot accompany you to the summit, but Lady Lunala can. Farewell, and may Arceus bless you."

The temperature around us increased to around thirty degrees Celsius. The warmth must be coming from the natural light Necrozma was hoarding.

"Let's go." Lunala said solemnly, and we all prepared ourselves. Hau and Gladion brandished their weapons. Lillie clutched the Staff of Panacea tightly. Selene took out Light's Flail, ready to swing it at a moment's noticed. I held Sheer Cold close to me and felt its cooling aura soothe my nerves.

* * *

We took the elevator within the tower upwards and climbed the spiral steps leading to the top.

"This is it, our final battle!" Gladion proclaimed.

"May Arceus guide us in the battle that is about to begin." Lillie prayed softly.

"Let's rock!" Hau said energetically.

"I hope we all survive this..." Selene murmured.

We all walked forward and heard a mechanical screech.

In front of us, Solgaleo (who was still assimilated by Necrozma) exploded in a flash of light, and in his place was a dragon made of crystals and light. Lunala transformed into her true form to try and match Necrozma's power.

As we all charged with a cry, I realized something.

This was exactly what I saw in my dream yesterday.

* * *

 **IT BEGINS! I tell you, as I was writing the Ultra Megalopolis part of this chapter, I was shuddering at the stuff I was writing. It was just too epic and grand. I admit that I am still trembling now, and I hope you guys will all stick around for the next two chapters. Endgame: Night Breaks Through, and the Epilogue. After that, I shall work on the sequel, the interlude between Operation: Blackout and the Labyrinth arc.**

 **Tyrone (Guzma's kid) belongs to my good friend Dragoncat. Don't worry, I asked for her permission to give him a cameo.**

 **Also, be sure to check out my world-building notes on Serenes Forest! They contain so much background information that couldn't fit in here.**

 **Finally, please review! I would really appreciate positive and/or constructive feedback from readers.**

 **This is Vanillite the Dragonslayer, signing off.**


	18. Endgame: Night Breaks Through

**Here we are, folks, the penultimate chapter. It's been a long journey, chugging along since November 2017. I hope I won't disappoint. I'll do my best to deliver an epic and thrilling climax! Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: Eh, you should all know the drill by now.**

* * *

Endgame: Night Breaks Through

* * *

 _"Sing with me a song of conquest and fate, the black pillar cracks beneath its weight. Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone. Lost in thoughts, all alone." -Azura, __Lost In Thoughts All Alone, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest_

* * *

 _Select Units:_

 _Matthew, Cryomancer, Level 1  
Gladion, Dark Knight, Level 1  
Lillie, Priestess, Level 1  
Hau, Berserker, Level 1  
Selene, Paladin, Level 1  
Lunala, Sorceress, Level 80_

 _Bosses:_

 _Necrozma, Shadow Master, Level 80_

 _Fight?_ _ -Yes -No_

 _Confirmed. Loading..._

* * *

We all sprung into action. Lillie raised her staff in the air, casting protective spells on us to reduce as much damage as possible. Necrozma summoned some shadows and conjured a few portals, spitting out Nihilegos and Xurkitrees. Gladion went for the Nihilegos, shattering a few with his blade and strangling some more with dark magic. Hau dived headfirst into the Xurkitree cluster and hacked away at their wiry appendages wildly, the shocks being deflectied by his own electricity, coming from his weapon.

Selene and I focused on dispelling the shadows. I set Sheer Cold aside for a while and took out my bow, firing arrow after arrow into the shadow horde. Selene fought in melee range and swung her weapon around, dispelling some shadows by contact with her weapon and a few light-based spells sent in their direction.

I enchanted my arrows, imbuing them with random elemental essences one after another, an icy shot piercing a shadow swordsman, a fiery arrow taking an armored one, an electric bolt disintegrating a projection of a mage.

Lillie pointed the Staff of Panacea forward and shot a magical laser beam, holding her free hand up to cast a shielding spell while she used the staff to also bash some shadow heads, taking out another chunk of Necrozma's forces.

As Lunala and Necrozma fought above us, she fired off a Moongeist Beam, which hit it square in the torso. The eldritch being screeched once more and we faced another wave of enemies. This time, the Ultra Beasts we were facing were the insectoid ones, Buzzwole and Pheromosa.

"Selene, take the Pheromosa horde; I'll take care of the Buzzwole swarm." I commanded, "Lillie, support the guys as they clear the shadow forces!" She nodded and twirled her staff around, healing a few scratches they got from attacking the first wave.

As I readied my bow once more, a shadow Dragonite roughly grabbed it before tossing it over to a shadow Tyranitar, which then subsequently crushed my weapon. I swore in Ancient Greek before bringing out my silver rapier, an icy blue glow appearing in my left hand as I readied a frost-spraying spell.

As Gladion tightly gripped the Blade of Darkness with heavy swings to deal with the shadows, I weaved my way in and out of the crowd of Ultra Beasts, stabbing a Buzzwole here, spraying another with frost there, stab, spray, stab, spray, rinse and repeat. All the while, I swiftly evaded their attacks, dodging punches and kicks thrown at me.

If I were to describe my fighting style, I'd call it a pragmatic, tactical style. The gears in my mind were constantly turning, looking for weak points in the enemy's position, rapidly optimizing to deal as much damage possible while avoiding damage by evasive maneuvers. I mostly focused on my dexterity, with agility and magical power only being secondary. Although I was physically frail, I made up for it by hitting where it would hurt the most. My greatest weakness was that I was vulnerable to attack, but in my opinion, the best defense is a great offense. If I can defeat my enemy quickly, I wouldn't have to take any damage at all.

As we finished exterminating the bugs, heh, exterminating bugs, would you look at that, I just made a pun! No no no no no, Matthew, now's not the time to go off into your insane mind ramblings, focus, FOCUS! Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, the bugs. So after we exterminated all the bugs, Necrozma opened two more portals. This time, the wave of Ultra Beasts consisted of Blacephalons and enough Stakatakas to build an exact replica of Great Wall of China. A few Blacephalons flew into some of the Stakatakas and exploded, causing the brick-like Ultra Beasts to break into pieces and fly at us. Although Hau, Gladion, and Selene were able to nullify the impact of the shrapnel due to wearing armor, I had to dodge the bricks or freeze them in place while Lillie had to put up a magical barrier, deflecting all of the bricks aiming for her and sending them all to the floor.

As I dodged another brick, I realized something as I observed Necrozma above us. It seemed to have a crystal hanging on a chain around its back, glowing with the color of the cosmos every time Necrozma opened more portals. If I had to guess, that crystal gave it the power to summon its minions.

"Guys, I think I found something important!" I said, and pointed to the crystal, "Maybe if we destroy that crystal, the waves of Ultra Beasts will stop coming!"

"Are you sure?" Selene called out, tossing Light's Flail into the Blacephalon cluster, causing an explosive chain reaction.

"It's likely, but worth a shot!" I replied, "Hau, smash that crystal open by throwing your axe!"

"Got it!" He responded, and with one mighty toss, the axe crackled and shattered the crystal, causing Necrozma to screech once more in pain. However, no portals opened this time, although it still managed to conjure some more shadow minions.

It seemed that the shadows were activated by the sound of its roar, so, if we could somehow disable its screeches... "Lillie, got any spells for silencing something?" I shouted, over the commotion of objects colliding and magical attacks being thrown around.

"I can try!" She yelled back, "The staff granted me knowledge of so many defensive and supporting spells, there has to be one that silences an enemy!"

"While you do that, the rest of us will hold the enemies off!" I said, figuring out what to do with all of the bricks that were now on the ground. Since elemental magic involved rearranging available matter and energy, I could probably move these bricks and throw them around, in theory, that is. To test it out, I held my hand out towards it, and, through sheer willpower, managed to get it off the ground. I could feel that it was made of heavier elements, which are harder to control.

You see, elemental magic mostly deals with lighter elements. Hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, that sort of stuff, due to the widespread availability and the simple combinations to get the desired effects. Nitrogen for efficient cold spells, carbon and oxygen for fire, and tiny electrons for electric spells. However, more advanced elemental magic deals with three things: heavier elements, complex molecules, and basic particles. Heavier elements require more energy to control, as they are made of more matter. Complex molecules are easy for a novice mage like me to break down, but maintaining such things is another story. Basic particles like protons and neutrons require a lot of precision and concentration, although electrons can easily be harnessed due to having very loose orbits.

That's enough explanation on magic for now. What should I do with this brick that I can control for only a few seconds at best? Well, I did the most impulsive thing that came to mind at the moment.

I threw it at Necrozma's maw.

And it was caught off-guard too. As Lunala kept the brick stuck in its mouth with her psychic powers, Lillie took my attention. "I've figured it out!" She announced, "Guard me as I cast the spell! An attack might disrupt the incantation I need to recite to use it!"

I set up a barricade of ice, shielding both of us from the battle. As she held her staff and recited the magic words with her eyes closed, I provided some fire support by slinging some spells towards the enemies. A fireball of mine collided with a fireball from Selene and a fireball from Gladion, which caused a whole squadron of shadows to dissolve into the air. Hau wildly smashed into the Great Wall of Stakatakas, while Gladion made a few more Blacephalons explode using tendrils of dark energy. Selene fought defensively, striking from afar with blasts of light-based magic, and anything that came close got stabbed by a backup dagger she brought with her, as she had put away her legendary weapon for now.

A flash of light suddenly blinded all of us for a moment, and as it cleared, I saw Necrozma finally crushing the brick in its jaw with a sickening crunch, but as it opened its maw again, no sound came out.

The silencing spell worked. Lillie had done it.

Then Necrozma fired off a concentrated blast of photons, blanketing the battlefield with harsh rays of light, which was completely and utterly painful to our bodies. It also caused all remaining shadows to disappear.

"Lillie! How long will the spell last?" I asked.

"Five minutes!" She cried, "After that... I don't think we can handle any more combat after that amount of time either! Our bodies weren't built for this amount of exertion! We'll most likely faint, unable to fight anymore!"

Oh no. This meant that we had to defeat Necrozma within that time limit, or else we'd fail and Necrozma will plunge the world into eternal darkness. Not just our world, but perhaps it'll try invading other universes too! The entire multiverse is at stake! We must prevail, for our friends, for the gods, for the people of our world, for the inhabitants of the other universes, for my mother!

I racked my brain for solutions to defeat Necrozma. It eats light, and uses it for a power source. It manipulates light by controlling the presence and absence of it. If we can take the light away from it... That's it! Light is energy, and Sheer Cold takes away the target's energy in the form of heat! If I can somehow focus the spell into absorbing the light instead...

Necrozma will be left powerless. Nothing but an empty husk.

I scrambled for the spellbook and called out to my friends. "Everyone, restrain Necrozma! Selene, tangle its legs with Light's Flail! Hau, Gladion, distract its arms with the Thunder Axe and the Blade of Darkness! Lillie, focus on enhancing our physical capabilities!" I turned above to Lunala. "Luna, fire off your most powerful Moongeist Beam!"

 _"Got it!"_ She replied and began assuming the pose for the attack. _"Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom!"_

Our surroundings darkened and she fired off a harsh, powerful ray of dark violet light towards Necrozma's draconic head, and the sound of light drilling into crystal filled the air. Selene swung her weapon around before binding it around Necrozma's legs just as planned, dragging it down to our level as Hau and Gladion got into position, their weapons clashing against its claws. Lillie was behind them mumbling incantations for support spells, and I began reading through the spellbook as I held it in my left hand, chanting the words to the spell as I prayed with all my soul that what we were doing would work and save us all...

"Cold, Frost, Ice, Snow, Frigid, Freezing, Frozen, Sleet, Hail, Icicle, Snowball, Snowstorm, Ice Age, Winter, Snowfall, Cryogenic, Cryokinesis, Cryomancy, Fimbulvetr, Glaciation, Glacier, Polar, Icy, Snowy, Icicle Spear, Powder Snow, Icy Wind, Aurora Beam, Avalanche, Ice Beam, Icicle Crash, Blizzard..."

Now or never...

"Sheer Cold!" I finished with a triumphant shout, completing the spell. The tome began glowing and frost started to form on the surface of Necrozma's torso, spreading out with icy crackles as the air around it began to solidify. The light shot out from its chest and went into the ancient artifact, filling the spellbook with energy. As the last of the light was absorbed by the blue book, my left arm froze in place from the ultimate cold spell's backlash, while Necrozma's body turned from its previously bright golden color into pitch black, signifying its shutdown for who knows how long.

Probably forever, because as soon as all of the energy left it, it exploded into a mass of dark crystals, rendered brittle from the cold, the pressure cracking it into pieces, leaving Solgaleo unconscious on the floor.

And for that one moment, I was at peace. We finally did it. We rescued Solgaleo and brought the sun back. We could finally rest now.

...And then a particularly huge chunk of Necrozma crystal grazed me in the left shoulder, and as I lost all feeling in my left arm, as I saw my friends collapse one by one out of sheer exhaustion, I could only say one word.

"Ouch!"

* * *

 **Whew! That was a tough one! What happens to Matthew now? Stay tuned in the Epilogue, which will wrap everything up for now, until I get around to writing the sequel!**

 **Nah, I won't tell you what the sequel is about. Let's just say that 2015 will be a very eventful year for our heroes, especially since the Labyrinth story arc is coming up. Plus, I'm working on a spin-off too!**

 **Special thanks to all of my fanfic-writing friends! Dragoncat, MetaDash, Pokeevee57, Umbramatic, EmblemQueen, GravityEmblem, COOKIECHEESEMAN, ChangelingRin, and finally, Disbanded Crow, my first reviewer. I wonder where he is now?**

 **Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to the rest of the folks over at my Discord server, you guys are all wonderful friendly people who've helped me for the past few months!**

 **And finally, thank you, yes you, the reader. All of you have helped me reach 7000 views and counting! Here's to more views to come!**

 **Now, what comes next? I certainly won't tell all of it, although I'm sure you'll be back, as long as you readers stay alive and don't say no to this story. As long as people leave reviews, I'll be satisfied. If the reviews don't come quickly, then I'm willing to wait for it. That would be enough. But for now, I'm helpless. I'm not throwing away my shot at writing a tale to call my own. As the saying goes, life is like a hurricane, and I've still got so much energy to burn, you could say that I'm writing non-stop! As of the moment, I'm arranging a meeting with my right hand man in the room where it happens. Don't worry, I know him well. He's a nice dude, by the name of IfIHadToPickADude. Until next time, this is Vanillite the Dragonslayer, your obedient servant, signing off one last time as I take a break before writing the epilogue.**


	19. Epilogue: Light and Shadow

**Here we are, folks. It's been a really long journey. I got so much to wrap up and set up! It's time to finish The Lunar Mage!**

 **Disclaimer: Nintendo, Rick Riordan, blah blah blah.**

* * *

Epilogue: Light and Shadow

"He's awake!" I heard my mother say as I woke up. I seemed to be lying in a soft bed, the feeling in my left arm restored. As I sat up, I looked around and saw my mother, and Lunala in her human form.

"Did we do it?" I asked, "Were we able to defeat Necrozma once and for all?"

"Yes," Luna replied solemnly, "Although you were able to erase its essence from existence, it came at a cost." She pulled back the covers of the bed and I gasped at what I saw before my very eyes.

My left arm was replaced by a whole arm made out of black Necrozma crystal. "Oh my gods..." I muttered. This was too much to take in. We saved the world, but I lost a whole limb in the process. A worthy trade, in my opinion, but it'll take a while to get used to it.

"While you destroyed Necrozma's very essence, its physical body shattered and amputated your left arm." Lunala explained, "However, the crystals it was made of still contain some of Necrozma's power, albeit without a consciousness or an owner. While waiting for you to wake up, I spent my time collecting the remains and fusing just enough crystal to make this arm for you. I think it'll enhance your magical capabilities, and maybe you'll find other uses for it too."

I could feel the inorganic material of the crystal embedded into the organic matter of my body, the crystalline circuitry integrated within the arm connected to my nervous system. I decided to try something out. I willed my new prosthetic hand to form itself into the shape of a dagger, and it did just that. I willed it back into the form of a hand, and it reverted back to being just a hand.

"This is kinda cool," I admitted, "But where's everyone else? Where are we?"

"We're in my Lunar Fortress, on the far side of the moon!" Lunala said cheerfully despite recent events, "The rest are recovering along with my brother, they're still knocked out, but with Solgaleo restored, the sun came back and the world has been saved."

"Wait, if this place is on the other side of the moon, how'd you know the sun is back?" I asked her, and she winked. "I checked in with the Deoxys colony nearby. They're a strange bunch, but they answer to my authority. The moon is my domain, after all. For now, you need to rest. Here's some food." She handed me a sandwich, and as I ate it, my mother came over to me.

"You did it, my son!" She told me, pride evident in her voice, "You've saved a universe from destruction! You'll surely go down as one of the greatest half-bloods of your time."

"I don't really care." I replied as I finished the sandwich, which was filled with cheese, "I don't want fame or anything, I just want to rest from all this world-saving and stuff."

"That's what they all say..." Artemis muttered, "But I'm afraid you won't be getting any rest soon. Like that manticore said, The Great Stirring has begun. The worst monsters of the ancient world will return to terrorize Western Civilization. A war is brewing, I've sensed it. And that was why I requested for you to return to our world, so you may learn your heritage and aid in the upcoming conflict."

"Okay, I guess." I responded, "So am I just an Olympian asset then?"

"Absolutely not! You are my son, the only child I will ever have. You mean so much to me, Matthew." She told me, then pulled me into a tight hug, which made me feel a lot better.

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, my child." And as she hugged me tighter, Lunala came back and gave me some urgent news. "Matthew, the Council of Legends has gathered to see you."

"Why?" I asked, alarmed at their appearance.

"You'll see soon enough." My legendary companion replied. I got up and the three of us left the bedroom.

* * *

The dining hall was filled with a large table and some chairs strewn around. Above the table hovered the most esteemed members of the council. Arceus and the Creation Trio looked at me, analyzing me for any sign of fear. A bunch of other legendaries sat around in their human forms, and I observed their appearances as I tried to figure out who was who.

There were two dressed in hunting gear. The ivory-haired woman in violet pelts was arguing with the dark-haired man in dark crimson feathers. Between them was a large guy in green and black armor, absentmindedly attempting to balance a double-sided dagger on his finger. Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde; the legendaries of life, death, and order.

Across them were a blonde lady in a yellow and pink dress and a grim-looking man in a tuxedo paired with a blood-red scarf, his mop of gray hair obscuring his right eye; the lunar guardians, Cresselia and Darkrai. Solgaleo, who was fully recovered by now, was sitting next to Cresselia and talking, probably flirting with her.

The chief llama-god cleared his throat. "Ahem, I presume all of you know the reason we are all gathered here tonight?"

"Is it because Lunala here finally hooked up with a guy and brought him to her place?" Cresselia snarked, glaring at Luna. I could hear an audible growl escape Lunala's fierce scowl, so I presumed they had some sort of rivalry going on.

"Nope." Arceus said, "Anyone else?"

"It's because the cosmic balance has been restored, right?" Zygarde asked in a deep voice, and the Creator nodded.

"Indeed, Zygarde. It is thanks to Lunala and these five heroes that Necrozma was defeated, bringing light back into the world."

"Perfectly balanced," the deity of order proclaimed, "As all things should be."

"Agreed." Giratina replied, "However, there are a few issues we need to discuss, one of which is how much power said heroes had. Sure, they had help from Lunala, but these kids wielding such powerful weapons, it may alarm the Council of Regulation."

"What's the Council of Regulation?" I asked, but nobody would answer directly.

"No, not them! They are notorious for showing no mercy to any possible threats." Solgaleo protested, "I'd like my future brother-in-law to live to see his wedding day, thank you very much."

"Thanks, dude." I told the sun god, then I took in what he said. "Wait, no, I take that back!"

"My brother has a point." Lunala mused, "At all costs, we must not alert them of this development. I suggest we take measures to neutralize such power by temporarily taking the legendary weapons away where they can be accessible at a minute's notice in case such a crisis happens again."

Arceus thought for a while before replying, "Very well. As soon as the rest of the heroes wake up, you are to tell them to hand their weapons over to human researchers. The legendary weapons are destined to be wielded only by the prophesied heroes, so any others attempting to use them in combat will fail, guaranteeing anyone other than the heroes will not be tempted to use it for themselves." Then the llama-lookalike legendary looked at me. Man, that's a mouthful. "However, you, child, are still in danger of catching the Council's eye. Not only are you one of the most powerful Greek demigods of this age, you have been blessed by two gods, your lover is a powerful goddess, and your new crystalline arm gives you quite the boost in versatility. How would you be able to lessen your power to safe levels?"

"Let me think of it first, milord." I pleaded, then racked my brain for ideas. Soon enough, such a thought crossed my mind, and I told them my idea.

"Perhaps the blessings placed on me should be removed? They grant me the powers of creating edible items, and although they're quite fun, I don't think I deserve such power. Unlike my spells and even this ancient spellbook I have, I didn't study or earn the blessings on my own, they gave them to me. If the blessings were to be removed, it would most likely lessen my overall threat level significantly." I explained, then issued a warning: "However, Dionysus also took pity on me and placed a barrier in my mind to prevent my insanity from completely taking over my very being. If the blessings are to be removed, may I request for the barrier to remain intact?"

"Of course, child." The llama-god replied, "And to compensate, I shall grant you basic knowledge of the long-forgotten art of saucery."

"Sorcery?" I asked, "Isn't magic already relatively common?"

"No, not sorcery, _saucery_. The magic of pulling sauce and similar condiments from an obscure dimension to cast tasty but potentially harmful or even lethal sauce-based spells." Lord Arceus explained. It sounded great (and delicious) to me. "There, the Olympian blessings have been removed. I shall now transfer the basics of saucery into your mind."

Immediately, I saw two wisps of light escape my body, one orange and one purple. My thoughts were filled with new knowledge of a hidden dimension, filled with sauce and probably other types of food, and how to weaponize the sauce after pulling it into whatever junction of reality I'm at when casting the spells. "Thank you, milord."

"May I suggest something, Lord Arceus?" Lunala asked.

"Go ahead, my child." As she was granted permission, Luna focused her mind into sending him a telepathic message. At least, that's what I guessed as I observed her gorgeous face.

Wait, did I just call her gorgeous? Where did that random adjective come from? It's certainly not wrong, but the mere thought of it caught me off guard.

The next announcement snapped me out of my thoughts. "For personal reasons, Lunala will transfer the bulk of her power to Cresselia and Darkrai. The two of them shall regain their old job of maintaining the lunar cycle, allowing Lunala to visit other universes without leaving this one undefended from cosmic threats similar to Necrozma."

As Cresselia smirked at Luna, I could feel my friend's power being transferred into the lunar duo. "Why'd you do it?" I asked Lunala.

My legendary companion gave me a warm smile and whispered in my ear. "The more powerful your allies are, the more powerful you are by proxy. Therefore, by reducing my own power, your power is technically reduced too. I'd do anything for you, my love."

"Thanks, Luna." I replied, and she pulled me in for a kiss.

Right in front of my mother.

...

I still kissed my best friend back anyway.

Arceus stomped twice with his front right foot, grabbing our attention. "And with that, our meeting is adjourned. You are all dismissed." As he and the Creation Trio flashed out, Xerneas came over to me.

"So you're the little first Champion of Alola, non?" She asked me in a sultry Kalosian accent.

"Yes, milady." I replied, quite nervous at being face-to-face with another legendary. She didn't notice my nervousness and winked at Lunala. "Dear, it seems you've got yourself a keeper. Take care of him well, okay? Au revoir, mon ami."

"Alola to you, my friend." Luna returned her greeting, and Xerneas teleported out. Yveltal gave me a thumbs-up before leaving, and Zygarde muttered something about balance and order before taking his leave too. Cresselia and Darkrai said nothing before teleporting out, although Darkrai gave me a creepy-looking grin as he left.

That left me, Lunala, Solgaleo, and Artemis. My mother had her hands on her hips and gave me a glare, presumably angry at us for being together.

"Uhh, I can explain..." I murmured, but my mother just laughed, breaking the facade. "Nonsense, my son. I wholeheartedly approve of your relationship with Lunala. After all, I let my Hunters go if a boy catches their eye. You're free to pursue a romantic relationship without any restriction, and I'm glad it's with someone I can trust."

"Thanks, mom." I replied, and Lunala went away to check on my friends resting. Meanwhile, Solgaleo gave me a strong pat on the back. "Thanks for the save back there, buddy. I'm sure you'd make a great brother-in-law! Not now though. Perhaps around ten years from now, more or less."

"I'll think about it," I said, but added, "However, who knows what'll happen in those ten years? I hope I don't die."

"Me too, dude, me too." The sun deity replied, then Luna came back with my friends in tow. "Alright, everyone's here, I think we can all go back home now."

"FINALLY!" The five of us said in relief, and prepared to go home to Alola.

* * *

~One Explanation and Teleportation Later~

I stood in front of the people of Alola on Melemele Island, nervous for the big speech they expected from me after saving the world. "Thank you all for coming. I have some important announcements to make. First, with the help of the police, the Aether Foundation, my mother and her followers, and from what I heard, the Tapus, we, the people of Alola, were successful in protecting our peaceful region."

The crowd cheered, but it died down for my next announcement. "Second, I'm stepping down from the position as your Champion."

Although there were mixed reactions to my statement, I continued with an explanation, leading into my next announcement. "I'm just not prepared to lead a whole region by myself, okay? I love y'all, I'm just really tired from recent events. To make it up to you all, I have a third announcement: Selene here will take over as the acting Champion of this region; although the official title will still belong to me."

Cheers broke out again as I made my fourth announcement. "And finally, I'll be leaving the Alola region for a while. I don't know how long, but I'll be away for quite some time." I said. Lunala told me she could open portals directly to universes and dimensions she's been to, which would give us easy access to my mother's home universe. "It's been great knowing you all. Farewell!"

As Hau turned over his legendary weapon to Melemele-based researchers, I made one last stop before I left for New York: The Aether Foundation.

* * *

I learned that Lunala had knowledge of the sauce dimension beforehand, so I had a stupid idea. I bought myself a stainless steel saucepan and went to the Aether Foundation's secret laboratory in their basement with Lunala in tow. "Anyone here?" I called out, and somebody immediately responded.

"Oh hello there, Matthew. How are you doing today?" The Aether Scientist Wicke greeted me.

"Do you have any leftover tech from harnessing Ultra Wormholes?" I asked. The lady in pink and white was alarmed. "Yes, but why would you want it?"

"I have a stupid idea involving this saucepan, Lunala, and a foodstuff-proof portal small enough to fit at the base of a saucepan, provided said portal has a wireless on and off switch. Got anything like that?"

"Not exactly, but I could ask for Faba's help in making one based on our remaining tech." Wicke nodded in thought, then called the other Aether Scientist on her PokéGear. I made a mental note to make one absolutely final stop in a mall to buy at least ten of those so I could bring it to Canas and see if demigods could use it safely without attracting monsters. Who knows? It's plausible.

~One Tech Session Later~

As I laid around with Lunala on a random sofa in the Aether Foundation secret laboratory, Wicke and Faba approached me. " _Ecce homo qui est faba_." I quietly muttered jokingly in Latin. I remembered it from some TV show I saw once in New York, and I somehow knew it meant "behold the man who is a bean".

"Here it is!" Faba announced, showing the new mini-portal frame embedded in the saucepan's base, with the switch placed on the handle. "All that's left is for a wormhole to be opened in the portal's frame."

"Luna, it's time." I told her, and she took the saucepan and, with some magic-looking hand gestures, opened a portal into the sauce dimension within the frame. She passed it to me and I tested it out, pulling chocolate sauce from the portal into our plane of reality. "It works! It works!" I exclaimed as I let out a mad laugh and turned the portal off, then turned it on again as a test. It still worked, as I could see ketchup on the other side of the portal. "Thanks for the tech, guys. I shall dub this the Cosmic Saucepan! How much do I need to pay for commissioning this?"

Wicke shook her head. "No need to pay us, Matthew. Saving our world is more than enough payment for this small favor. Right, Faba?" To make him back her claim, she elbowed him in the chest. The lanky bean-named man quickly nodded with a resounding "Yes, yes..." and took his leave.

"Thanks again. Goodbye!" I said as I left, waving at Wicke as she waved back. "See you next time!"

* * *

After buying at least a dozen PokéGears, I was ready to head back to New York. I packed up my belongings and gathered my friends in my underground bunker, with their legendary weapons given to researchers across the islands. My mother was to claim mine as a secondary symbol of power and keep it in her palace on Olympus.

"So this is it, guys. I'm going to miss you all!" I told them.

"So long, buddy!" Hau smiled and gave me a thumbs-up.

"Bye, Matthew." Lillie said meekly but I could feel the strength in her voice.

"Good luck out there, friend." Gladion stated, eyeing me with a smirk.

"I guess this is it. Farewell, Matthew!" Selene said, giving me a grin.

"Goodbye, guys! Until next time!" I finished, then Lunala opened a portal directly to Camp Half-Blood. My mother entered first, then Thalia, the rest of the Hunters, Lunala, then me, as I made the "Alola" gesture one last time before leaving the Pokémon universe again.

* * *

 **~The Lunar Mage~**

 **Author: Vanillite the Dragonslayer**

 **Based On The Works Of: Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Intelligent Systems, Rick Riordan, Disney-Hyperion**

 **Writer Friends: Dragoncat, MetaDash, Pokeevee57, GravityEmblem, EmblemQueen, Umbramatic, Disbanded Crow, COOKIECHEESEMAN, ChangelingRin, domgk115**

 **Other Friends and Supporters: Literally everyone on my Discord server and some others.**

 _Hau, Golden Warrior  
_ Hau returned to Melemele and took over as Kahuna after his grandfather's retirement. He starts to see Lillie often at Aether Foundation.

 _Lillie, Cinnamon Roll_  
Lillie worked at Aether Foundation and helped tons of Pokémon all around the world. Her beauty has blossomed, and she seems to have affections for Hau.

 _Gladion, Lord of the Edge_  
Gladion headed for Kanto for training his Pokémon. He and Selene constantly call each other on video phones.

 _Selene, Chosen by the Sun  
_ Selene filled her new role as Alola's Champion quite well, governing with fairness and justice. Lately, she seems to have spent too much time talking to Gladion though...

 _Roy, Our Boy  
_ Roy and his mother Ninian reunited with Eliwood, and he has befriended two youths by the names of Wolt, a legacy of Hephaestus and Apollo, and Lilina, a legacy of Ares.

 _Zoë Nightshade, Lieutenant of Artemis_  
Died in Act I Endgame: Cheese For Everyone!

 _Grover Underwood, Searcher of Pan_  
Grover continued his search for Pan, although he seems to be in conflict with the Council of Cloven Elders as his search gets even more dangerous...

 _Annabeth Chase, Wise Girl_  
Annabeth returned to Camp Half-Blood safely after she was saved by Percy. Tensions with her family have cooled down significantly.

 _Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus_  
Thalia eventually got used to her new job as Artemis's lieutenant. She watches over Matthew and makes sure he doesn't get into trouble.

 _Perseus Jackson, Seaweed Brain  
_ Percy came home to his mother in New York. He is starting to like his mother's new boyfriend, Paul Blofis, and thinks that he would become a better stepfather than Smelly Gabe was.

 _Artemis, Silver Huntress  
_ Artemis led her Hunters and continued roaming the United States of America, hunting dangerous monsters along the way.

 _Matthew, the Lunar Mage & Lunala, Moon Goddess  
_Matthew decided to go to Camp Half-Blood year-round, and with Lunala always at his side, all is good with their relationship. He begins teaching the campers how to work magic and train their Pokémon.

 **THE END**

* * *

...

...

...

It was a dark and stormy night in the city of Chicago. In a government facility, a blonde man in a purple suit was checking some papers, when suddenly a strange man in a dark crimson cloak approaches him.

"For what reason have you awakened the Demon Dragon?" The enigmatic man asked the man in the suit.

"Who are you?" The blonde man, whose name badge was labelled "Zephiel B.", asked him and scowled.

"...a dragon." The cloaked man replied, which caused Zephiel's face to morph into a maddened grin.

...

...

...

* * *

 **It's over... It's finally over! And that, my friends, is the end of The Lunar Mage. Of course, I'm planning a sequel and a spin-off, what with all the plot points I've set up, so stay tuned!**

 **This is Vanillite the Dragonslayer, signing off. Bye.**


End file.
